Midnight Margaritas
by Writerwithabite
Summary: Late nights, break ups and margaritas lead to interesting things. Is it a start of a new romance or a just a complication? "Love is friendship set on fire"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I ain't SM. Duh... **

**Midnight Margaritas**

I came into the apartment, crying. I'm not sure how I got home. I knew I had driven, but not sure how. The tears were flooding my vision. I'm sure I looked pathetic. I felt it. Every ounce of me was a weeping, pathetic mess.

I slammed the door behind me, kicking it hard with my foot. I pressed my back against it and slid down slowly. I buried my face in my hands after violently throwing my purse to the ground. I heard a door slam somewhere in the back ground, but I really couldn't focus on anything. Nothing was important at the moment.

"Hey, darlin', you're home early-" My tall blond roommate started, but stopped quickly after taking in my ragged appearance.

I looked up at him and groaned. This was surely going to make a weird situation more complicated. Just what I needed. I had been roommates with Jasper for years, and he was one of my best friends. That's how he met Alice, who is my other best friend. When they broke up last year I thought that it would make everything really awkward, but they had enough dignity and respect for each other to not make a big deal of it. And, after a while, after faking friendship for months, they really became friends. But, now? Jasper was how I met _him_. They were best friends. I wouldn't able to handle being around _him_. It was just too heartbreaking.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as he knelt beside me, placing a hand on my knee.

"We... we... b-b-broke up-p-p...." I sputtered through my tears.

"Stupid bastard..." he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. "Alright, I think I know what you need, darlin."

"A new life?" I retorted sourly.

"No, silly. Margaritas." He said with a small smile, pulling me up to my feet. "They make everything better."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

"So, what did the idiot do?" Jasper asked finally after the second pitcher. I wasn't crying anymore, and at some points I was actually laughing. Jasper did know how to make margaritas, I'd give him that. Though, since he was a bartender, it only seemed natural that he could. I couldn't taste the liquor at all, but I knew it had two different kinds of tequila in it. I would suffer in the morning but I didn't care. It was worth it now to feel numb.

"It was both of us, really." I shrugged my shoulders, taking a large sip of my drink.

He rolled his eyes at my avoidance of the question. "What happened?" He asked as he took my tumbler away from me. He refilled it completely, then put some more in his own. Jasper's cheeks were slightly red, almost appearing windblown, a sure sign that he had drank quite a bit.

"Well, we were in his room. And, I mean, we've been together for two years. I'd like to move forward a little bit. I understand he wants to wait until marriage, but come on. A girl can only take so much teasing. I'm not a virgin and I don't have the self restraint like he does. Would it be so awful to stick a hand down my pants every once in a while?" I growled.

"So, who got mad first?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I knew us both too well.

"Guess who?" I mumbled. "All I wanted to do was talk about it! He gets all defensive. What's the big deal?"

"He's always been a prude."

"Then, he starts off with the 'I'm not good for you' crap and I just got so mad. I'm not exactly sure who ended it. Not that it matters." I looked down at my once again at my empty glass. "Give me the tequila."

"Gold or silver?" He asked, going into bartender mode. "We've got 1800, Patron, Jose-"

"I want tequila, in a shot glass, with a lime and some salt." I said, interrupting him quickly.

"Ah, gotcha."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

"I just want to feel like a woman. Do you know how long it's been since I've felt like a woman?" I slurred, sitting on the counter top in the kitchen. Jasper was standing across from me. Another pitcher and a couple shots had for sure loosen me up some.

"And, you're a gorgeous woman at that. Is he stupid?" Jasper shook his head, his golden hair flying around his head. "I guess I understand the waiting thing, but really. How does he think he's going to keep a woman like you happy with nothing but a make out session now and then?"

"Well, I was happy-sort of. I mean... Ugh, I don't know what I mean." I frowned, blowing a heavy breath through my lips. "I never understood why he was with me anyway."

Jasper pushed himself off the counter top, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why?"

"I mean, look at him and then look at me? You don't notice a huge difference?" I asked him, looking up into his handsome face.

He leaned closer into me, his hands going on either side of my legs on the counter top. His face was a few inches from mine. "Bella, what I notice is an amazing woman getting the run around from a man who doesn't know what he's missing. You deserve better than that."

"Jasper, you're just saying that because-"

"Because I think you deserve to be treated like a woman. Treated like a gift. You deserve to feel good." His sweet breath blew across my face. It smelt like cool citrus. I'm sure mine smelled like old tequila. I held my breath, biting my lip as my eyes met his.

I always thought Jasper was handsome. I'd be a blind idiot not to think so. Almost 6'5, thin with muscles, thick blond hair and deep blue eyes. With full lips and a beautiful smile, he had women falling all over him all the time. I wasn't one of them though. When we met five years ago, I never expected him to be anymore more than a roommate, and not that for very long. Somehow we became friends, and I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"You're a good guy, you know that?" I said, tugging on the collar of his polo shirt.

He came in a bit closer as I tugged. My eyes started to close a little, automatically. "And, you're beautiful darlin, you know that?"

I shook my head, but his hand went into my hair, closing the distance between our mouths. I moaned in surprise, but didn't pull away. His other large hand went to my back, covering most of it with his spread fingers. He brought me closer to him, his fingertips massage the back of my scalp as his tongue dragged over my bottom lip.

As his tongue slid into my mouth I felt my world begin to spin. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He was gentle, and sweet, something I hadn't really expected from him. You don't expect such a large man to be so... soft. I guess the term gentle giant had to come from somewhere.

After a moment his lips went to my jaw, kissing it lightly. The delicate touches were lighting a fire within me. It was amazing. But, I had to ask. "What are you doing?"

"Treating you like you deserve. Do you want me to stop?" He didn't stop his assault on my neck as he spoke, his lips moving against my skin.

"No, don't stop." I groaned out, leaning my head back. My legs wrapped tighter around his waist, pushing my denim skirt further up my thighs. My fingers crawled at his shirt, holding on for dear life.

"When is the last time you were touched like this?" He asked huskily in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I don't think I ever have..." I breathed, rubbing my heated center against his very evident arousal. He growled against my ear before bringing it between his teeth. He tugged on it gently, causing me to cry out.

I had seen his bare stomach a thousand times. Almost every morning as a matter of fact. But, I had never touched it. I always wondered if it was as hard as I imagined. I pulled his polo shirt out of his too tight wranglers, tugging it upwards. My fingers went greedily went to his stomach, touching every spot I could. It was beyond washboard.

He tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the kitchen floor before going back to my neck. My fingers dragged over the trail of blond hair below his belly button. They just kept going without my permission, going over the the hardness straining in his too tight jeans.

"I want you." I said, bringing my fingers into his hair, pulling him up to look into my eyes. They were glazed over with something I couldn't even begin to describe. Just the sight of his face like that- eyes glazed over, lips parted while slightly panting, flushed with his hair falling in curly strands against his smooth forehead- made me wet.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it swiftly over my head, adding it to the one of the floor. With his eyes still trained on mine, he lowered his mouth to my chest. He tugged at the white lace of my bra with his teeth, letting it go causing it to snap back against my breast. My nipples were painfully hard, and that nearly caused me to scream. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck me, Jasper. Please?" I pleaded with him, my fingers wrapping around two of his belt loops. I tugged on them, causing him to rub roughly against my thighs. We both groaned, my head tilting backwards.

"I'm going to do more than fuck you, darlin. I'm going to make you scream my name. I'm going to love your entire body, throughly. I'm going to make sure that there isn't a single inch of your skin that hasn't been worshiped by my lips, hands and tongue."

I moaned loudly at his sensual words, coming out in that sexy southern accent that only Jasper could pull off. It made me so flustered that I had no idea what I was going to do with myself. I was so turned on, it was almost painful. "Jasper, please..." I whimpered.

He lowered his mouth to my chest, like before, covering my lace covered nipple with his hot mouth. Jasper nipped and sucked, tugging at the bud with his teeth. One of his hands went between my legs, underneath my skirt. One of his long fingers grazed over my dripping wet hot center. "No panties?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a beautiful smirk playing across his lips.

I flushed red. I had forgotten about that part of the evening. "Uh... during our argument... I kind of got mad, took them off and threw them at _his_ head."

Jasper laughed. "Why?"

"I asked him if he was afraid of them and when he said he wasn't I told him to prove it. I kind of forgot them when I left" I explained, stuttering.

"You're a little wild, aren't you sweetheart?" He asked, pecking my lips once, twice, then the kisses became deeper. His large hands covered my breasts, massaging them through the material of my bra. My fingers went to his hair, holding him close to my needy mouth.

When he pulled away, I whimpered, already missing his hot mouth. With my fingers still in his hair, he kissed his way down the center of my chest. When he reached his stomach, he stuck his tongue out and licked painfully slow downwards. He dropped to his knees on the floor. Jaspers hands went to my backside, pulling me roughly to the edge of the counter. "What are you doing?

He didn't answer me, but instead dipped his head in between my thighs, pushing my skirt higher as he went. His mouth dove right into my heat, licking and stroking with his very talented tongue. Jasper's tongue pressed inside of me, gathering my juices on in. My fingers yanked on his hair, my hips bucking upwards.

"Mm, darlin, has anyone ever told you that you taste like honey?" He purred against me, the vibration causing me to jerk.

"I need more... more of you..." I begged, spreading my legs wider for him.

Not pulling his mouth away from my swollen lips, he brought his two fingers inside of me. With his other hand he yanked my bra downward, causing the cups to move away from my breasts. With his pointer finger and thumb he pinched and pulled, with just the right amount of pressure. He gently put my clit in between his lips, tugging on it.

I screamed loudly, throwing my head back. I felt like I exploded into tiny little pieces, my world coming apart. I literally hadn't had an orgasm, caused by another human being, in three years. It was almost too much. Or, maybe it was just Jasper. I'd never felt like that before.

He let me ride out the waves of pleasure, his fingers still twirling and twisting inside of me to make sure it lasted as long as possible. I was panting, and shaking, by the time he lifted back up again. His face was glistening, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning in to lick his chin. I nipped at it playfully, causing him his eyes to roll back into his head.

"That was amazing..." I told him with a big smile, my face completely flushed.

"I'm not done with you yet," Jasper said with a big smile, leaning into kiss me. His lips were covered with... _me_.. and it was the most erotic thing ever. My legs wrapped tightly again around his slender hips. This time Jasper picked me up though, quite easily I might add. We continued to kiss as he carried me towards his bedroom.

His room was always neat, surprisingly- for a guy anyway. That's one of the reasons that I got along with him so well. I couldn't handle being around a slob. His king size bed was neatly made, the rest of the room put in it's place. He sat me back carefully, hovering over me the entire time.

I pushed him back carefully, sitting up a little bit. I quickly undid his pants, pushing them down his slim hips. He kicked them off his bare feet, leaving him in nothing but black boxer briefs.

I reached behind my back and unsnapped my bra. It wasn't like it was doing much good where it was now. The straps here pushed down my shoulders, the cups below my breasts. I pulled it off completely and tossed it to the corner of the room.

"I've always thought you were beautiful..." He whispered as he leaned forward. I slowly laid back, my hair fanning around my face.

"Jasper, you're too sweet." I said with a smile, running my fingers of his cheeks. He turned his face quickly, kissing my fingertips.

"Is it horrible that I've imagined you like this? In my bed?" He asked, blushing a little bit.

"What did you imagine doing to me in this bed?" I asked with a sexy little smile that was so unlike me.

"I imagined taking off your clothes..." He said, trailing off as he got off the bed. Carefully, he pulled my skirt off my legs, tossing it to the floor. He brought one of my legs up in the air, kissing the top of my foot lightly. "I imagined kissing you all over." Rolling my foot to the side, he kissed my ankle.

"Is that all?" I egged him on, bringing my foot up his chest, sliding it up playfully. He grabbed it, bringing it to his lips.

"Oh, there is much more. But, I'd rather show you." His eyes bore into my eyes, causing me to shiver. The wetness between my thighs doubled.

"Jasper, stop teasing me. Take me." I whimpered.

I watched, fascinated, as he pulled his briefs down his thighs. It was larger than I imagined. I had to keep myself from asking how he got it in those pants of his. He stroked himself for a moment, licking his lips. I could see the want flash in his eyes. Leaning over, he quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand.

Jasper grabbed my ankles and flung them over his shoulder, an action that surprised me. As he brought my hips to the edge of the bed I could feel the head of his arousal brush against me. I moaned in anticipation. In one quick motion, he pressed inside of me. "Oh, god! Bella, you're tight." He growled between clenched teeth.

His movements were smooth and steady, forceful and demanding, but not painful. I brought my hands to my breasts, massaging them roughly. He let out a heavy breath, his mouth dropping open as he watched me. I put a show on of it for him. "Do you like what you see?" I asked breathlessly.

He pounded me harder, one his hands slipping between my thighs. "I know a better sight..." he purred. Jasper pressed his thumb against my clit, not moving it though. He used the movement of our hips to cause the friction that I needed. "You're so sexy when you come."

That was all I needed to fall over the edge. It felt like my entire body was pulsating. I screamed loudly, panting is name. Slowly he pulled out of me, leaning over to kiss my stomach. "What are you doing?" I asked softly, running my fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not done with you yet." I repeated his words back to him. His smile grew as he looked up at me. "Besides, you've made me come twice, it's not fair that you don't."

"I'm not worried about me. Tonight is about you." He kissed my stomach again.

"Well, if tonight is about me, then_ I_ want you to come. Now, get on your back." I commanded him in a firm voice. It was so unlike me.

He obeyed instantly, laying on the bed beside me. I straddled his waist, instantly sliding down on his hard length. Watching him hiss in pleasure egged me on. I wanted him to make that noise again. I began to rock back and forth on him, sitting completely up. My fingers were in my hair, almost like I was using it to keep myself upright. He was bringing me so much pleasure, I didn't know what to do with myself.

"God, sweetheart, that's nice. Keep going..." He moaned, his hands going to my hips. The pace increased, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

"Jasper! God, come in me. Tell me what I can do to make you come in me." I begged. I wouldn't last much longer, the burning in my body building.

He reached up and wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck, pulling me down forcefully. Our mouths crashed together as one of his hands grabbed my ass. Jasper's large hand massaging the skin roughly. I had never been handled like this before and I loved it.

"Come with me," he whispered in my ear. His voice was completely different now. It was breathless and full of desire. He didn't have to tell me twice to do anything in that voice. My body reacted automatically, throbbing wildly.

Jasper's mouth opened, but no noise came out. His eyes were shut tightly, his body shaking underneath. I could feek him twitch and throb inside of me. I fell against his chest, burying my face in his neck. I was exhausted now, and my body was sore.

Carefully arranging me on the bed, Jasper stood, throwing away the condom and turning off the lights. He crawled back into bed with me. I snuggled closer to him, laying my head on his hard chest as his arms wrapped tightly around me. With a final peck on the top of my head, I was asleep.

**Yeah, I know-non-cannon. But, other than that, what do you think? If you want to see another chapter let me know. **

**Also, I plan to write a lot of one-shots. Just a heads up. If you like this, add me to your author alerts. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt something brush along my stomach, slowly bringing me awake. I'm glad I didn't have to work today, or I'd be dead in the water. My head was pounding, and body was stiff. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to shield from the harsh morning light, and smiled at what I saw.

Bella. Bare naked, wrapped up in my quilt, with her head rest on my stomach. Bella's hair was fanned all around her head, some of it falling in her face. I pushed a large clump out of her eyes, causing her to stir. Slowly her eyes opened, batting away the sleep.

"Mornin, darlin." I said in a soft voice. In my head was pounding, I'm sure hers was too. She drank just as much me, and she couldn't hold her liquor nearly as well.

She popped up quickly, sucking in a deep breath. Her eyes were wide, her full lips shaped in an O. "Oh, shit..." Bella muttered. The quick movement seem to catch up with her and she pressed her palm to her forehead. "Ow..."

I chuckled and reached over into my nightstand. Just what I thought. I pulled out the aspirin, along with the bottle of water I always kept on the nightstand and handed it to her. When you're a bartender you either have a headache from the loud music, or a bit of a hangover. You have to learn the best ways to deal with it. She swallowed them down quickly before laying back down beside me. "How are you?" I asked gently, not wanting to upset her.

"I've got a hangover." She mumbled, putting an arm over her eyes. "So, last night wasn't a dream?"

"Depends on what you think happened..." I answered, rolling over to my side to look at her.

She rolled over closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing her ultra soft lips to mine. We kissed for a minute, gentle and slow. I massaged her hip, pulling her closer to me. When she pulled away, she rested her head on my shoulder... and began to cry.

_Dammit... _

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry... I've made things uncomfortable between-"

She shook her head, pressing her lips against mine again. "No, you were the best part of yesterday. Just so much happened. I mean, what about us now? About Alice or _him_?" She growled out his name, still refusing to say it out loud. "And," she sniffled loudly, "my head hurts."

"Lets take care of one thing at a time, okay?" I said, brushing some of her tears away. "It doesn't matter about them right now, either of them. Are we okay though?"

"I really enjoyed last night, Jasper. That was the best... best I've ever had." She admitted with a heavy blush. I couldn't help but feel my ego inflate a little bit. Having a beautiful woman tell you that you were the best she ever had does that to you. And, since Bella can't act for shit, I knew she was lying.

"I enjoyed it, too." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Bella, I like you. You have to know that."

"I like you too, Jazz." She said softly, smiling shyly.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, and pulled her closer to me. Her head tucked underneath my chin, breathing in deeply. "Do you want to see where this can go from here?"

"Jasper, you deserve better than to be the rebound guy. I don't want to make you feel that way, ever." She said, lifting up on her arms. The quilt dropped from her chest and it was a challenge to keep my eyes away from her full chest. Sometimes it was it was hard to be a gentlemen when all you wanted to be is a man.

"I know you better than that. So, let me worry about that, okay? I'm a big boy and I can figure out if something is good for me or not."

She smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss me lightly. "Then, yes. Lets see where it goes from here."

I smiled, weaving my fingers in her thick soft hair. I pulled in her close, placing little kisses along the corners of her mouth. "Well, I can see where this is going to lead in the very near future."

"Where is that?" She asked in a rather sensual voice, causing something under the blankets to stir. I swallowed hard, trying not to shove her back into the bed and dive between her legs.

"To breakfast and a shower."

Her face visibly deflated, her lips pulling down into a frown. I couldn't hold back a laugh. "Darlin, I don't want you be distracted the next time I make love to you. That means no headaches, not hungry and not uncomfortable. I want you to be ready for it."

"I'm ready now..." She said with a wicked little smile, her tears all forgotten. She began to lick and kiss down my chest, her talented little mouth causing me to groan.

"Girl, we ain't gonna get out of this bed today if you keep that up."

"What if I want to stay here all day?" She purred against my stomach.

I growled loudly and rolled her over onto her back, going between her opened legs. My mouth went to her neck, kissing it roughly. Bella lifted her hips up, grounding against me. "At least let me make you breakfast. I think we both need our energy." I lowered my mouth to her full, bouncy, breasts, kissing them carefully. Her nipples were rock hard and fit perfectly in my mouth. I swirled my tongue against it, flicking it playfully. Her back arched off the bed, moaning loudly. I continued my exploration downwards until I reached the sweetness between her legs. She was already glistening, and didn't need anymore teasing. I used the flat of my tongue to lick her over and over again, whipping her up into a little frenzy. "And, as much as I'd like to have you for breakfast, we need real food." I informed her as I pulled away.

She growled and pulled the pillow from behind her head and chunked it at me. I caught it, laughing. "Tease."

I grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards the end of the bed, squealing. "It's not teasing if I promise to finish."

She tried to act like she was mad at me, but she was a horrible actress. With her hips swaying she walked over to my closet, quickly pulling down a t-shirt. I always received swag from the liquor companies, so my closet was filled with t-shirts with types of alcohol splashed across the front of them. I pursed my lips, trying to keep from laughing, when I noticed that it had Southern Comfort splashed right across her breasts. "So, what's for breakfast?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder.

I hopped out of bed and pulled on just my jeans. "How does pancakes sound?"

"Sounds good to me," she called from somewhere in the apartment.

I bent down and gathered our clothes from the floor, tossing them into the hamper. I was off for the next two days, so I'd do laundry later. I made my way into the kitchen, where I gathered those clothes as well. After straightening up a little bit, I pulled out the griddle, along with the ingredients I needed to make us breakfast. Bella came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Bacon or sausage?"

"Sausage," she replied before kissing my back. I looked at her over my shoulder and wiggled my eyebrows at her playfully. She groaned, blushed red, and slapped my shoulder. "Don't be a pervert."

"It's in my nature. Thought you knew that by now." I teased. I took a minute to take in her appearance. She had slipped on some shorts that had no business being shorts. Glorified underwear, maybe. But, I wasn't complaining.

"Oh, I knew. It just usually isn't directed at me."

I turned and wrapped my arm around her tiny waist. "I'll try to control myself from now on, but no promises."

She giggled, leaning against me. Bella decided to change the subject. "I think there is a Mythbusters marathon going on today, want me to check?"

"Oh, a woman after my own heart." I said, placing my hand on my chest dramatic, using my best southern accent. I knew I was laying it on thick, but since it made her giggle, so it was worth it.

"God, you can be so stupid sometimes. But, for some reason I like you..." She muttered as she walked out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

I smiled to myself as I worked. I mixed the batter and started to heat the pan for the meat and the griddle. I pulled out the plates and cups. "Hey darlin, what do you want to drink? I'd say hair of the dog that bit ya, but I think it may be too early-" I started to ask but stopped as I came out of the kitchen. Standing at the front door, with a bouquet of a couple dozen red roses, was Edward.

Bella was standing a couple feet in front of him, her face bright red, her fist curled tightly at her sides. I'm not sure anyone had noticed me yet. I thought about backing up into the kitchen, but I didn't think it would be a good idea. I cleared my throat. "Bells, what would you like to drink?"

Bella looked between us, not knowing that to do. The tension in the room was so thick that you could have cut it with a very dull knife. She licked her lips, taking her time before answering. "Edward, could you please wait for me in my bedroom?" She said coldly.

"Yeah, sure." He said with a little smile. "Hey, man. How's it going?" He asked as he walked by. Edward was confident that this would end well for him. I wasn't so sure.

"Good," I muttered before turning to go back into the kitchen.

I wasn't sure what right I had to be mad. What if she went back with him? She had a long history with him. But, he led her along. I didn't care if he was my friend. I would have never treated her like that. I didn't understand his morals, nor did I agree with them. I was jealous though. I should have figured this would happen. He was determined and she was trusting. I kicked one of the cabinets, cussing under my breath.

"Jasper..." Bella said as she came into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"So, what would you like to drink?" I asked, keeping my back to her. My hands were gripping the counter tightly, causing my fingers to ache. "We've got orange juice, milk, coffee, or I could make some tea if-"

"Jasper."

"Or, I could whip up something a bit stronger. Lord knows I need a drink."

"Jasper!" She hissed, trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Don't act like that. Please?" She pleaded.

"Like what?" I asked, turning back to the stove. I threw the sausage into the pan with a satisfying sizzle.

"I have to at least talk to him." She wrapped her arms wrap around my waist as she laid her face against my back. Her skin was hot, beyond that. She was on fire.

"No, you don't." I whispered, looking down.

"Jasper, sweetie, make us some breakfast, please? I want to spend all day on the couch with you watching TV. If you want to still?"

I turned and wrapped my arms around her waist. She lifted up on tip toes, kissing my chin. "I wasn't sure who'd you pick."

"It's not a contest." She sighed, running her fingers through her wildly curly hair.

"Then why do I feel like you're the prize?" I asked, looking away from her.

"Some prize." She mumbled before changing directions. "I'm going to talk to him."

I nodded, turning my back to her before she walked out of the kitchen. I started to make the pancakes, pouring the batter on the hot cast iron.

I suppose I should have felt guilty. He was -is- my friend. But, that never means I liked the way he treated her. He hurt her. She cried too many times because of him. It was too quick. I moved on her too quickly. But, I was drunk and hearing her talk about herself like that was heartbreaking. I wanted her to realize that she was better than that.

He probably wouldn't think anything was different between us, unless she told him. I'm not sure if I wanted her to or not. I guess I'd know shortly if she did. But, honestly, we had always acted this way towards each other. She stole my shirts, or had her own, that she slept in and I called all females darlin or honey. Habit from being from the south and a bartender. We cooked for each other, and lounged around together. We were friends.

But, I was his friend too, even if I wasn't acting like it. I still had his ex-girlfriend on my face, for god sakes. I wasn't sure if we'd be friends after this, no matter when he found out.

I put my mind back on the cooking, trying not to let it bother me right now. I told Bella that the others didn't matter. And, they didn't. Not in the end. I put the first batch of pancakes onto a plate after flipping the sausage patties.

"NOTHING?! WHENEVER I GET MAD IT'S OVER NOTHING!" I heard Bella screamed from her room. "THERE IS JUST SO MUCH OF THE TORTURED ARTIST THAT YOU CAN TAKE, EDWARD!"

"Got him pegged to a tee." I mumbled under my breath as I poured some more batter on the hot pan.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DON'T PLAY THE VICTIM!" He shouted back. I could tell after this he tried to talk to her in his 'calm voice' because of the lull in shouting.

"Marriage? MARRIAGE? HOW COULD YOU EVEN POSSIBLY BRING THAT UP?"

"Because he's a stupid, insensitive, ass. And, apparently it isn't too early." I mumbled as I made my way to the freezer and pulled out the vodka. I poured some into a small glass before replacing it. I briefly thought about keeping it out, but decided against it. I drank about half of it down in one large gulp, letting it burn my throat.

I heard a loud scream, and then things tumbling over. As soon as I heard it I set the glass down and ran to what I thought would be Bella's rescue. As I came out of the kitchen a very angry, and a little bloody, looking Edward stalked past me, flowers still in hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said, doing a bad job of keeping my laughter in. I'm sure he couldn't see the humor in this.

"I asked her to marry me and she punched me." He growled.

"Well, no shit Sherlock. I would have punched your dumb ass too." I snorted.

"Gee, thanks. That's helpful." He threw the flowers at me, missing and hitting the wall.

"Wasn't trying to be helpful. Like I said, I would have punched you, too. And, still might. So, I'd get the hell out of here if I were you before I give Bella a bat or better yet, something sharp."

Without a word he went out the front door, slamming it loudly behind him.

"Dammit!" Bella growled as she stomped out of her room, clutching her tiny fist to her chest.

"So, I take it everything went well." I stated sarcastically, receiving an evil glare from Bella.

"Oh, yeah. Peachy. I punched Edward." She hissed as she walked into the kitchen. I followed behind, grabbing a kitchen towel as I went.

"I saw that, honey. Good job. Now, let me see your fist."

Carefully I ran her fist under some cool water to wash the blood away. I noticed that none of it was actually hers. "Do you think I should go to the hospital?"

I put some ice in a zip-lock bag and wrapped her tiny fist in the towel. "Nah, but it's going to smart for a while. You've already got some bruises. Does it hurt?" I asked, bringing her fingertips to my lips. I kissed them lightly.

"More than you'll ever know." She whispered, leaning against me.

**Edward isn't the bad guy in this story. Just the ex. They Argue. Remember, it's also OOC and AU. **

**Do you like it? Would you like another chapter?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper burnt about half of the pancakes, but it was still more than enough. He tended to go overboard when he cooked. Especially breakfast. We sat on the couch afterwards, my head on his lap.

"How's that hangover?" He asked gently, running his fingers through my hair. "Do you want me to get you some more aspirin?"

"No, I'm fine." I said with a heavy sigh, not really looking at anything.

"You're a horrible actress." He said as he pulled me up into his lap. His long strong arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No."

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Jasper asked, his intense blue eyes looking deeply into mine.

I turned in his lap and straddled his waist. I pressed my body against his, just wanted to feel his body heat. "Kiss me."

"Are you sure?" He asked as his hands rubbed up and down my back. "I mean I want to kiss you, but are you sure you want to after-"

I smashed my mouth to his, keeping from finishing that conversation. His fingers wound into my hair, urging me on. His chest was still bare, and completely delicious. I leaned down and began to lick and kiss, covering his shoulders

He moaned softly, lifting his hips a little bit so that he rubbed against me. I could tell he wanted more of me, and I was going to give it to him. "Does that feel good?" I licked my way down his stomach, sliding to my knees.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, his eyes half closed and full of lust and desire.

I ran my nose along the slightly curly blond hair below his belly button, all the while my fingers working the button on his jeans. "You can't figure it out on your own?" I asked in a playful way, smiling up at him.

"I have a few ideas."

When I released him from his pants he was already hard. He wasn't wearing any underwear, which was rather sexy. Last night, when we were together I was drunk and I didn't really realize the sheer size of him. I blushed when I saw it. Taking in a large breath, licking my lips in preparation, and lowered my mouth onto his massive length. He groaned loudly as I moved all the way down, taking as much into my mouth as I could.

I attacked him with a vigor that could probably be equated to a starving person who hasn't eaten in weeks going after a pizza. I guess I was in a way though. I was sexually starving. I need to fill myself with him, and be filled by him in every way.

"Good Lord," Jasper panted, almost sounding if he was praying. His hands knotted with my hair, not forcing me down, but guiding me gently.

His phone rang and he growled loudly. It wasn't a civilized noise. "Are you going to answer that?" I asked playfully, coming up once to lick the tip of his head.

"I-It's work... ah... so I should." He panted out, his eyes closed. "But, I can't do it while you're doing that."

I pouted a little bit, giving him a quick kiss before lifting from my knees. He shifted quickly, reaching his hand into his pocket to answer the phone.

I knew it was cruel, and that this was torture, but a switch flipped on inside of me. There was nothing that could turn it off now. He started to talk into the phone, his eyes never leaving me. I slipped out of the shirt and tossed it to the floor. I hadn't bothered with a bra today. The crystal blue orbs went wide and his mouth dropped open.

I slid onto his lap, making sure to press my breasts close to his face. "Uh... what do you need? I'm kind of busy here." He stuttered into the phone.

I couldn't help but giggle as I lowered my mouth to his neck, attacking it with little nips and kisses. He pulled the phone away from his ear and growled into my hair. "Darlin, if you don't stop it I'm going to make you scream."

"Then why would I stop?" I whispered into his ear, tugging on it.

He groaned, bringing the phone back up again. "What? Sorry, lost the connection for a minute. Tonight? Why? Dammit, isn't there anyone else? Alright, alright! Fine. I'll be there at six."

"What's the matter?"

"The new bartender just quit and they need someone to cover his shift tonight."

I looked over at the clock. It was already two in the afternoon. We had slept till almost noon. I frowned and sighed. "I don't want you to go."

"Trust me, I don't want to go either. I have a few things I'd like to do tonight" He informed me as he readjusted me on his lap. "But, I need to take a shower, and wash some work clothes or I'm going to go work buck ass naked."

I giggled, licking his ear again. He groaned, probably already knowing my thoughts. He lowered his face into my chest, resting his face against it. "Would you make better tips if you went in the nude?"

"Isabella Marie, you are wild." He muttered against my chest.

"Only around you." I quickly quipped, playing with his long blond hair. "Come on, lets go get your laundry done."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

After he gathered his stuff up, we headed to the laundry room. Once I had recovered my shirt anyway. That took a few minutes. I wasn't sure what had come over me in the past twenty four hours. Edward was so controlled and collected about everything. Jasper was so different. He had more of a wild spirit. I wanted it, even just a little bit of it, to rub off on me. I had been nothing but contained for the past two years. I wanted to have a little fun.

"So, do you know why he quit?" I asked as I followed behind Jasper with the washing powder in my arms.

"First time bartender. It can be overwhelming. You have to have the right personality for it or you freak." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

He tossed the basket to the floor, taking an open washer. I hopped on the one next to it, crossing my ankles. He was so careful and neat about the things he did. He measured everything out carefully before turning on the water.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I said, swinging my crossed ankles, leaning back on my hands.

"Anything, sugar." He said absently, tossing a few pairs of black jeans and the black button down shirts that were the uniform for the place we worked at.

"Why are you a bartender?" It always been a question that had pressed on me. I knew he had a bachelors in psychology. But, he never did anything with it. I wasn't trying to offend him or anything, but he knew why I did what I did. I was a waitress to get myself through school. I had just received my bachelors in English and was going to work on getting a masters in Education. I needed to take a break though. Just a semester. We'd been working at the same place for about a year now. It more than paid for the bills for me.

He put the top down and leaned against the machine. "My momma has asked me the same thing. To get anything worth while I'd have to get a masters, and probably a PH.D or something like that. A bartender is a therapist without the malpractice insurance."

"Not to mention that you have women-and men- that come in just to see you." I teased him, pushing him with my foot.

He laughed. "I know I make more than what I could get in my field right now. By a lot. I'm good at what I do. I put on a bit of a show."

"Oh, I thought it had to do with those baby blues, blond hair, and the six pack. Silly me. Must be for the show and good advice."

He rolled his eyes and moved over in front of me. "You've been lookin or something, darlin?"

"Maybe a little..." I mumbled, blushing a little bit. His intense gaze made me melt. He cracked a large grin and gripped my waist, helping me down.

"Come on, I've got to take a shower."

I chewed on my bottom lip all the way back to the apartment. I wanted to be bolder. I wanted to be a little more take charge. I wasn't a little girl anymore. As the front door closed I made up my mind. I slipped my shirt off, not turning to look at Jasper. I wiggled out of my shorts, and threw them behind me, purposely trying to hit Jasper with him. "Mind if I join you in the shower?" I asked casually.

"Yes, please." He said in a tone that could only be described as appraising. I walked to the shared bathroom, being very careful not to look into the mirror. I flicked on the radio that we kept in there. One of Jasper's CDs was in it. I would have always pegged him for a southern rock kind of guy, or even country, but he had a wide range.

"What's this?"

"Ah, let's see... Cruel Intentions soundtrack." I lifted an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. Good songs." He defended quickly.

I giggled. "I'm not teasing you. It just doesn't seem like something you'd listen to."

He shrugged his shoulders, but I had a hard time focusing on his chest. He was standing in front of me, completely nude. My body was instantly attracted to his, pulling me towards him. I glided my hands up his chest, and down his arms, kissing his pecks lightly.

Jasper moaned softly, wrapping one arm around my waist. With one hand he blindly groped for the shower door. He pushed it a bit more forcefully than he needed to, but that didn't seem to stop him. As he took a step backwards, I went with him, my hands massaging his slender hips. I nipped at his chest playfully, grinning the entire time.

"Honey, stop that for a second. I don't want us to be burnt or frozen." He said in a breathless voice. I complied, biting my lip as I watched him bend over to adjust the water. When he was satisfied with the temperature, he came back up and grabbed my waist. One of his hands was slightly wet with cool water. He slid it from my waist, up my front, and to my breasts, leave a trail of goosebumps in it's wake. His thumb grazed my nipple, causing it to harden. I moaned softly, leaning my head back. He bent his head to my chest, kissing it lightly over and over again. His other hand went to my back, holding me close to him. "The water is hot." He whispered against my chest.

I nodded and stepped into the shower, making room for him. He came in after me. Watching the water flow down his chest and down the perfect V of his hips was beyond delicious. I knew I was panting, and I haven't even done anything to him yet.

We stood there for a long minute, simply staring at each other. He was breathing like me, I noticed. I don't know who snapped first, but our bodies crashed together, arms snaking around each other. Our mouths molded to one another with one of the most intense kisses I have ever received. His hands slipped to the back of my thighs, lifting me up off the ground. My legs instantly around his waist as he pressed me against the cold tile. "Jasper, I want you." I moaned loudly, pressing my hot wet center against his hard length.

He growled against neck, which he attacked with passion, but he didn't give me what I really wanted. I ground my hips against his, trying to relieve build up. "Please..." I panted, begging.

"Bella, I want to. But, don't you think we need protection?" He said, slowing his kisses.

"I don't care. I just want to feel you inside of me."

He groaned at my words, carefully letting me down to my feet. "But, honey, I do care. I care about you."

I pouted, but nodded. He was right and I was being foolish. I lowered my face, looking at anything but him. He placed a finger under my chin, lifting my eyes to his. He didn't say anything though, but instead he kissed me lightly on the lips. The kisses were soft, gentle, but not pressing like earlier. Between each kiss he would pull away and touch my face, or my hair, before doing it again.

"I never want to see you sad again." He whispered in my ear softly before kissing it.

"You're too sweet." I said, blushing.

He shook his head. "I just want to see you happy. I want you to feel good." Jasper pulled away, running his right hand down my side, his eyes appraising me in a very intimate way. "Can I make you feel good?"

I bit my lip and nodded slowly, feeling flustered by his sensual words. Slowly his lips descended on mine as his hand went between my legs. Gently he pressed one of his fingers inside of me. My breathing hitched at the sensation. His every movement was gentle, and slow. It was almost overwhelming the difference between this and a few minutes ago. Another finger was added and the twisting and curling of his long thin fingers were doing amazing things to me. It wasn't enough to throw me over the edge, but it was heavenly.

I took in a deep, ragged, breath as I moved my fingers to the back of his head. When his fingers moved out of me I whimpered at the sweet loss. With a single one of his fingers he began to do something to me that had never been done before. He began to tap on the sensitive bundle of nerves like it was a button almost. It was beyond surprising. My breathing picked up, my chest heaving.

Jasper rolled his tongue slowly down my shoulder to my breast. Lapping at my nipple slowly, careful to make sure that every inch of me was covered with his mouth. The orgasm that overtook me shook my body. I wasn't expecting it all. The hot liquid gushed from my body, sliding down my legs, but he didn't Jasper didn't stop. If anything, he picked up the pace.

"Oh... oh... oh..." I panted out, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Sweetheart, let go. I've got you." Jasper breathed against my neck as the hand that I had forgotten about gripped my back tighter.

His words washed over me, making me feel loved and desired. It was too much. My release came, shoving me over the edge of a peak I'd never climbed before. I collapsed against his solid chest, clutching at his shoulders. As the aftershocks ended, he brought his other hand to my back, rubbing it gingerly. Lightly, his lips caressed the top of my head.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

I tried to return the favor, but he wouldn't let me. He said he could feel my happiness and that's all he needed. Jasper always knew what to say and how to say it. It was a wonder that he was single. After a getting cleaned up and dressed we headed to the laundry room. I don't know why I went along. I just liked being in his company.

I sat on the same washer as before, watching him with fascination. Why was he single? Why had he and Alice broken up? They seemed like the perfect couple at the time. Neither talked about, but I was curious. But, I wasn't comfortable enough with our new found relationship yet to ask. I didn't want to upset him.

At that moment Alice decided to bounce into the laundry room, literally. She lived a floor above, and had her own washing machine, so I was surprised to see her. I also felt flustered. How would she react to me being with him?

"Hey! I just went to your apartment! No wonder no one answered." She said as she danced to the vending machine. She popped in a dollar and bought a sprite. "You guys want to go the movies or something tonight? I'm bored."

"Actually, I have to work." Jasper informed her as he inserted the coins for the dryer.

"What about you Bella? We hardly get to see each other anymore between work and Edward." She said brightly.

"That'll change..." I mumbled under my breath. Of course Alice caught it.

"What?"

"Uh, I think I'll head up to the apartment to let you ladies talk." Jasper said a bit sheepishly. He came over and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Where are my kisses?" Alice said playfully, tilting her head to the side.

He walked over and gave her a playful peck on the cheek. As she walked past she slapped him hard on the backside. He literally squeaked and I couldn't help but laugh. He turned around, blushing. "I'll see you girls later."

"So, what did you mean when you said that was going to change?" She pounced on me as soon as Jasper left.

"Edward and I broke up last night."

"Oh, my god! Why didn't you call me?" She cried. "I would have come over with liquor, chocolate, and tissues!"

I laughed at her dramatic reaction. "Actually, Jasper helped a lot."

"Yeah, he has a good shoulder to lean on. So, what now?" She asked.

"I don't know. I kind of feel... free now. Edward was so restricting." I shrugged. "I mean, I feel upset but you know I thought if it ever happened I would be bed ridden for days..."

"I know exactly what you need!" She said, clapping her hands together. "A shopping trip and why don't we visit Jazz at work?"

"Alice... I don't know... " I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair.

"Trust me!" She grinned wickedly.

**More lemony happiness. Not full out, but close. Jasper is beyond sexy. Don't you think**

**So, want another chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back into the apartment I decided to go ahead and shave. It was just to will away the time. My clothes wouldn't be ready for another forty five minutes and I didn't really have anything to do until then. Besides, I needed to think about what was going on. I went into the bathroom and flicked the radio back on.

I wasn't exactly sure where we were at- Bella and myself. I didn't exactly ask her to be my girlfriend. And, if I did, would she when say yes? It was far too soon to even think about that. But, I had a strong need to protect her. Though, I always had.

Alice and I were friends, and I didn't think she'd be angry with Bella. I knew I only had good feelings for her. I mean, I wanted her to have a good future with a man that could make her happy. I had to admit that the lines of our friendship were sometimes blurred back into the bedroom at times. Though, it had been a few months since that happened.

I knew Bella was worried about that though. Alice was her best friend. But, Bella worried about everyone in some sort or fashion. She was that kind of girl.

I finally realized that I had just been standing there for several minutes. Feeling like an idiot I grabbed the bottle of shaving gel. I sprayed some into my hands, rubbing it together. Though my hair was fine, and you could barely see it because it was extremely blond on my face, it got on my nerves. I didn't like being rough. I started to carefully shave when I heard the front door close.

There was a tiny tap on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, I'm just getting ready." I called.

I didn't look at her while I went over my chin. I knew if I did I would get distracted and cut myself. And, I didn't want to see Bella pass out on the floor after she saw the blood. After a minute of her not saying anything I looked at her through the mirror. She was biting her bottom lip, like she was going something in her mind.

"What's the matter?" I asked gently.

"I want to tell Alice. Is that okay?" She said, leaning against the counter.

"Darlin, you're a big girl. If you want to tell her you can. It's fine with me." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. "You know you don't have to ask my permission."

"Well, she's you're ex."

"She's your friend though. Bella, it's fine with me. Don't worry." I told her as I went over my cheek. I ran the blade under the water when I was finished. Little bits of cream were still on my face. I cupped my hands under the cool water and splashed it over my face.

"She wants to go out tonight. She wants to take me shopping." She told me as she handed me a towel. "I told her that I had to get ready first. I had to ask you though."

I wiped my face and set the towel down. I moved to stand in front of her, taking her hips into my hands. They felt so small. She was so fragile. "I want you to have a good time. Though, if you want me to beat her off with a stick I will. I know you hate to shop."

"No, it's okay. I'm actually in the mood for an Alice makeover." She said with a smile, her fingers running up my arms. Her touch was so light.

"Are your feet cold?" I asked in a playful tone.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My feet are freezing. I think Hell might have just frozen over."

She laughed at my cheesy joke, slapping me weakly on the shoulder. "Do you honestly think you're funny?"

"I made you laugh, didn't I?" I said in a cocky tone.

She giggled, her beautiful full lips pulling into a sly little smile. "I guess you did. Alright, well I guess I should get ready and let you finish up in here." She began to pull away.

"One thing first..."

I lowered my mouth to hers. She was so tiny next to me. I had a good foot on her. She reached on her tip toes, her arms wrapping around my neck. I had never felt anything so soft in my life. I brought my hands to her cheeks, holding her so I could kiss her longer. I didn't want it to end. _I was already addicted to her,_ I thought briefly as kissed her bottom lip. Finally, I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers as I tried to catch my breath. "Darlin, if you need anything call me. I'll have my phone on me. If you don't get a hold of me there you can call the bar and-"

Her tiny fingers covered my mouth. Bella lightly kissed my chin. "I'll be fine. But, I'll keep that in mind."

**OooOooOooOooO**

About an hour and a half later I was heading to work. It was a cool night and already dark because it was November. It wasn't too bad though. I turned the music up loud as I drove towards the bar. The music fit my mood: a little angry. I didn't want to work tonight. Usually I didn't mind because the money was always great, but this was the first time, in a long time, that I had other plans.

I'm not sure what I had planned for us, but I'm sure it involved nudity and a bed, or a couch. The amount of foreplay and sex that we were having probably wasn't healthy. But, when she threw herself at me I had a hard time thinking of anything else. I wondered how Edward could stand it. If I had to go a month with just her kissing me I think I'd explode. He lasted a little over two years.

It wasn't really busy when I got there, but it was still early and a weeknight. I groaned when I saw the banner above the door. "Starlite Night Club welcomes you to 80's night!" I usually liked when they did theme nights on the weekdays. I even volunteered when they did country night. But, I was in no mood to listen to cheesy eighties music that were killed by teen flicks. I let out a heavy breath as I pulled out my keys from the ignition.

As I came in the manager, Sam, pounced on me. "Thanks so much for coming in. With the new owner maybe coming in sometime tonight I was in a jam..." He said with an apologetic smile.

"I forgot about that. I thought he wasn't suppose to come until tomorrow." I told him as I clocked in.

"Well, apparently this guy likes to make surprise visits. And you're one the best. I just wanted to be prepared."

"You don't have to butter me up. I'm already here." I said a heavy sigh.

"Well, we've got one of the new guys coming in tonight. He's still training, but he's not bad. Once it slows down and he gets comfortable you'll get to go. By the way, we're expecting a birthday party tonight."

"Great," I mumbled, rubbing a hand over my face.

_It was going to be a long night..._

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

A few hours passed without much happening. Around nine the new guy, Seth, showed up. He was young, but had worked at a bar before. It was just taking him a while to make drinks because he couldn't find everything he needed. Around ten it picked up, the party- a twenty first birthday- showed up.

I had my hands full with a gaggle of giggling girls when one of the bouncers, Jake, came up to me. "Dude, check out the hot brunette."

I nearly dropped the tumbler I was holding when I saw who he was talking about. She was wearing a short black dress, that was more like a shirt, with a swoop neck that dipped a few inches below her breasts, down the center, revealing the fact that she was not wearing a bra. With heels that made her legs go on for days and hair and makeup that screamed sex she looked amazing. "Bella..." I breathed.

"Shit! That's Bella? No way." Jake gaped. I had honestly forgotten that he was there. I threw a towel at him and told him to get back to work.

She sauntered up to the bar, her bright red lips smiling slyly. "What does a couple of girls have to do get a drink around here?"

That's when I finally noticed Alice standing behind her. She looked like her normal lovely self. She winked at me, giving me a small wave.

"Give the bartender a kiss." I said before I could stop myself. I was rather known for my flirting, and it wasn't abnormal for me to come home with lipstick somewhere on my person.

Bella blushed and Alice giggled. Alice leaned against the bar, one of her legs kicked up behind her. She pressed her lips to my cheek with a loud smacking noise. "Cosmo, please."

I looked into Bella's eyes for a moment. I wasn't going to make her uncomfortable with public displays of affection. "What would you like, darlin?"

She leaned over the bar and I met her halfway. With a hand on my shoulder she lightly pressed her lips to the opposite cheek that Alice had kissed. Her lips were lingering and soft as a feather. When she pulled away we just looked at each other, smiling.

Alice slapped Bella on the shoulder. "What do you want to drink?"

"Oh... um," she blushed brightly, "surprise me." She mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

I know exactly what to make her. Something sweet and strong. I started to get to work on both of the drinks, my hands working without even thinking about it.

A new song came on and Alice squealed loudly. I smirked when I realized that it was 'Girls just want to have fun,' by Cyndi Lauper. Alice grabbed Bella by the hand, jumping up and down with excitement. "We're going to go dance. Could you hold the drinks behind the bar? We'll get them after this song."

"Sure thing, sugar. Have fun."

Bella gave me a fleeting 'come save me' look. I gave her an apologetic smile and she sighed heavily. There really wasn't anything I could do right now to say her from Alice's manic energy. I mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"Who's the two hot girls? You seem cozy with them." Seth asked as he got a couple of beers from the tap.

"My ex Alice and my roommate Bella." I said distractedly, getting a glimpse of the girls dancing together.

"The short one is really hot." He said a bit shyly.

I was relieved that he was attracted more so to Alice than Bella. I didn't know what to think of that realization. "That's Alice. I can introduce you if you like." I offered.

"That would be awesome. Thanks!" He said brightly. "You don't mind, do you? She's your ex and all." He added quickly.

"Nah, me and her are friends. I just want her to be happy." I told him honestly.

The song ended and Alice bounced over towards me, leaning against the bar.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as I handed her both of the drinks.

"Bathroom. So, I heard..." She trailed off, looking at me with an evil little smirk. I knew that face too well. She was trying to see how much she could get out of me.

"You hear everything, Mary Alice. You're a gossip whore." I said with a grin of my own to show that I was teasing.

She slapped my shoulder hard and rolled her eyes. "Smart ass! No, Bella told me about you two."

"And?"

"And, I think that's awesome! Lord knows she needs a good..."

"Alice," I said in a warning tone.

"A good, fun, relationship. That's all I was going to say." She held up her hands in innocence, but there was still a wicked glint in her eye.

"Look. I really don't know what's going on between us exactly right now, but I just want her to be happy."

"What about you?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"What about me?"

She rolled her eyes like I was daft. "Are you happy?"

"I am," I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes again at my vague answer and sighed. "Well, what do you want to happen?"

"I don't know." I said quietly. "It doesn't matter. It's too early anyway. Too soon."

"She's more ready than you think," and with that Alice skipped off. I shook my head at her words. She always did stuff like that. I think she just liked to cause drama. She was a good girl, she just liked to be in the middle of everything.

A few songs later Bella came to the bar, by herself this time. She looked a bit sweaty, but happy. "Can I have another of whatever that was you made me. It was good."

"Sure thing, honey. Having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she has more energy than me." She complained, frowning.

I laughed, "she has more energy than everyone."

If I hadn't been so focused on her I would have noticed him. Edward walked up to the bar, only one person between him and Bella. I didn't think he even noticed her yet.

"Hey, Jazz. Can I talk to you?" He called to me, trying to get my attention.

Bella visibly stiffened at the sound of his voice. She looked like a deer in headlights. She seem to notice the same thing as me. I could tell her strategy was to stay still as possible. Or, perhaps she was just glue to her spot.

I gave her a meaningful look before I moved over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize about earlier and I wanted to ask for you advice."

"Look, this isn't really the-"

"Please?" He said as whiningly as possible.

"Fine," I sighed, not knowing what else to do.

"What can I do about Bella?" He asked in a determined voice.

"Leave her alone." I almost growled. He didn't seem to notice the tone of my voice.

"No, seriously." He rolled his eyes. He didn't even consider that an option, which bothered me.

"I am serious. Bella is a grown woman and you led her along for two years. And, when she finally has enough of your bullshit, you dangle the one thing that she's probably wanted for year. Don't insult her intelligence by thinking that one of your gestures will win her back." I told him, getting anger with every word I spoke.

"I know you're on Bella's side but-" I cut him off quickly before he could finish that sentence.

"Damn straight, I am. Do you know how many nights I've had to listen to her cry because you made her feel unworthy?! She deserves better than that!"

Without even thinking I had already made Bella's drink. I was so flustered at this point that I was probably beet red. I didn't know what else to do. I gave her the drink, hoping that she could get away without being noticed.

It would have probably worked too. Edward followed my eyes to her fleeting form. "She's got nice legs." He said absently. But then she glanced back at me. Edward's eyes went wide. "Bella? Bella! Wait!" He shouted, going after her.

Bella kept walking though. Edward ran behind her and grabbed her arm. The drink fell from her hand. I couldn't hear the shattering of the glass, but I knew it had.

"I'm taking my fifteen." I yelled to Seth before hopping over the bar. I could hear the beginning of their conversation, or rather, argument, as I walked closer.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked in a rather snide voice.

"What does it matter to you?" She hissed angrily.

"You look like a-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be hauled out of here on a stretcher." I informed him, grabbing his shoulder tightly.

"But-" He began, but then cleared his throat. Apparently he changed his mind about what he was going to say. "I just want to talk."

Bella inched into my side. I wrapped a protective arm around her. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now. It's too soon."

"She can speak for herself." He said angrily.

"Listen to him, Edward. Not now. Not for a while." She answered softly, not look directly at him.

I waved one of the waitresses over and asked her to clean up the broken glass. "Darlin, dance with me." I whispered softly in Bella's ear. She nodded, leaning more into me. Over her head I looked directly at Edward. "Leave."

He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly pulled Bella away to the dance floor. A slow song was playing so I brought her close to me, holding her hand to my chest in my own. It took me a moment to remember the song. 'Every breath you take,' by the police, if I remembered correctly.

I looked over her head, watching to make sure that Edward was leaving on his own. When he reached the door he turned to look at us. I'm sure my face displayed a clear message. _'Mine.'_

"Are you alright?" I asked, leaning my cheek against hers so we could hear each other.

She shook her head, pressing face into my neck. Alice finally showed up. I wondered where the hell she had been.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I saw one of my clients and we started to-" She stopped, taking in Bella's somber appearance. "What happened?"

"Edward. Ally, take her home." I asked. She nodded quickly, taking her hand. I walked with them to the front door. I leaned over and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Jake. Walk the girls to their car. Make sure that Edward is no where near them. If he is, come get me."

"Alright," he shrugged. He led them outside as I watched from the doorway. I rubbed my hand over my face, feeling my frustrating overwhelm me. I took a deep breath and turned to go back to work when they were safely out of the parking lot. .

**OooOooOooOooO**

The bar went nuts about twenty minutes later. Two bachelorette parties came in, both a pretty decent size. We almost never got them on the weekdays. It must have been a full moon out tonight or something. And, the new owner hadn't even showed up.

It was past two when I left the bar. I was exhausted and I have a lot on my mind. I didn't want to think about it, but I had to.

My friendship with Edward was so... off now. He was the first friend I met when I came here from Texas. He made me feel welcomed. He was my college roommate for a couple of years. But, what did we have in common now? Apparently only our desire to be with Bella.

I had worried about Bella all night. I'm sure that Alice was taking good care of her, because she was a good friend. I wish I could have been there to comfort her. I don't know really what I could have said to make her feel better, but I could have at least held her. I'm sure she was so overwhelmed. I'm sure she had just had as much running through her mind.

The apartment was dark by the time I got home, like it usually was this late. I quietly shut the door and locked up. I threw my wallet and keys on the side table, unbuttoning a few of the buttons on my shirt as I went. Bella's light was off, but her door was slightly cracked. I kicked off my shoes before I walked over to her door. I peaked inside, just to look at her.

Bella was curled to her side, her knees close to her chest. The blanket had been discarded at her feet, revealing her body to me. She was just wearing a tee shirt and a pair of cotton white panties. She looked so innocent. I went to move away but she opened her eyes.

"Jasper..." She said sleepily, reaching out her hand to me.

I undid the rest of the buttons on my shirt and slipped it off. I crawled in beside her, still in my jeans. She snuggled her back against my chest, and my arm wrapped protectively around her waist. I brought my face to her hair, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Bella, is it okay if I hold you tonight?" I asked softly. I would leave if she said no.

She nodded her head and pressed herself closer to me. With my foot I wrangled the blanket so I could reach it. I wrapped it around us, making sure she was warm enough.

With my face in her sweet smelling hair, I fell asleep. She felt so perfect in my arms. Like this is where she was suppose to be.

**Longer chapter today. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I want to thank everyone that has added me to their alerts or reviewed. Keep it up. It'll make me write faster.**

**Alice took it well. She's just that kind of girl. **

**Also, I don't know if you noticed or not, but FF is being bitchy with internet explorer. FireFox seems to work better. Just letting you know.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home I forced Alice to leave. The only company I wanted was still at work. It took twenty minutes of convincing her that I was fine to get her to leave. I'm sure if she didn't have to work in the morning she would have argued more. Eight hours of hair styling, or rather stand up all day, had a way of wearing you out.

The apartment felt extremely empty for some reason. Normally I cherished my time alone because it was so rare. But it was the last thing I wanted right now, even if I had sent Alice away.

Edward didn't sound like the man that I originally fell in love with so long ago. Listening to him made me feel like... property. Or, an angry child simply throwing a tantrum about nothing. That was far from the case. And, I didn't like the feeling.

Jasper defending me like that was amazing because I knew he would have said the exact same thing if I hadn't been standing there listening. Watching the emotions dance across his face were a little confusing though. Sometimes he was just so hard to read. But the one emotion I understood clearly was anger. The way his eyes flashed when _he _say something stupid made something stir in me, which surprised me. It made me want him, even with Edward standing right there. I had never been defended in such a way.

I knew he was trying to give me an escape route when he handed me the drink. I tried to take it, throwing a grateful glance as I went but of course Edward saw me. I knew exactly what he thought I looked like, and he it made me feel dirty. He didn't have to finish the sentence to hurt me. The damage was already done.

I decided to take a shower to wash away the thick makeup and too much hair spray that Alice had covered me in. Afterwards, I decided to simply go to bed. There was no point staying awake. I didn't want to think anymore anyway.

I wasn't sure what time I saw Jasper standing at my door. I had been going in and out of an uneasy sleep. He was just standing there, a slight smile on his handsome face. After he came to bed with me I slept so much better. I felt secure in his warm embrace, his sweet breath blowing across my neck. It was almost like a dream- falling asleep this way.

When I woke up in the morning my stomach was strangely... warm. Not in an unpleasantly so. I slowly opened my eyes to find Jasper's head resting against my bare stomach, my shirt slightly raised. He was still asleep, even though his legs were dangling off the edge of my twin sized bed.

I ran my fingers through his hair, laughing a little bit. He slowly began to stir, opening one of his eyes. "What?"

"If you were uncomfortable yo could have gone to your room." I said, pushing his curly blond hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said sleepily, snuggling his face into my skin. I felt his warm lips brush my flesh, causing it to tingle. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Can you even feel your feet?" I asked.

"Uh huh," he mumbled. "They're cold."

I laughed softly. "Sweetheart, go to your bed."

He rolled his head to the side and sucked in a deep breath. "I don't wanna. Do you want me to leave?"

"I want you to be comfortable."

He lightly kissed my stomach, nuzzling his nose against my belly button. It was slow and gentle, so it didn't tickle. His fingers grazed up my side. "I'm right were I want to be."

I looked over to the clock. It was around a eleven thirty. I had slept longer than I meant to, forgetting to set my alarm last night. "I wish we could stay like this all day."

"Why can't we?" He asked, his eyes closed tightly. I wondered if he was really awake at all.

"I have to go to work at two today." I said with a heavy sigh. I knew that he didn't have to work today and it sucked. Work was always more fun, and went by faster, when he was there.

"Why so early?" He asked, finally raising his head.

"Someone rented out the club for some sort of party. It's from two to five." I shrugged. "At least I don't have to set up."

"What time do you get off?" He asked, crawling beside me. I rolled over to my side to face him.

"Ten."

"At least you get off fairly early." He said, running a gentle hand over my hip. It wasn't a sexual action, but a comforting one.

"The best part is I get gratuity and whatever they leave as a tip for the party. That should be decent." I shrugged. I never minded working the parties. I always made decent money when I did.

He pursed his lips in thought for a moment, thinking to himself. Jasper looked as if he was about to say something but suddenly stopped. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. His lips lingered for a moment. "I liked laying with you last night." He said suddenly.

"I liked it to. I think we may do it in your bed next time though."

"I think you're right." He chuckled, looking down at his feet that were dangling off the edge of the bed.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

I had a quick bowl of cereal before hopping into the shower. I worked quickly to get my hair styled and my makeup on. I didn't usually pay this much attention to myself other then when I went to work. I usually made better tips. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, and sprayed on some perfume to finish.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. It was standard for the girls to wear black pleated skirts. They were a bit short for my taste, but they weren't horrible. The winter shirts, the long sleeved ones, were rather comfortable. I didn't see the appeal in an outfit like this, but I'm sure some could. At least the shoes we wore were comfortable. They had to be flat non-skid, which was good for me. I had a bad habit of landing on my rear.

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Jasper sitting on the couch, still shirtless, watching TV with a bowl of cereal on his lap. He smiled when he saw me, which was adorable because you could tell he had cereal in his cheeks.

"Well, I'm heading out." I informed him as I grabbed my jacket and purse.

He nodded his head, shallowing his food down. He waved me over towards him, a little glint in his eye. "Come here first."

I did as I was told, coming to stand behind where he sat. He leaned his head back, his large hand coming up to grip the back of my neck. I lowered my lips to his, tasting the sweetness of his frosted flakes. "Have a good day at work." He said as he stroked the side of my neck with his thumb.

"Mm," I hummed softly. "Is this going to become a ritual for us?"

"I certainly hope so," he said with a charming smile spread over his full lips.

"So, what are you going to do today?" I asked, stalling a little bit. I honestly wanted to stay at home with him.

"Do the dishes, watch a little porn, maybe go to the grocery store. You know, the usual." He said dryly, obviously trying to make me blush.

I laughed and gently swatted the top of his head. "Well, could you get me some tampons while you're out?"

"Ewwww..." He muttered like a teenage boy. "Mood killer."

"That's what you get for being a pervert." I told him with a giggle before leaning into to kiss his forehead, leaving some lipstick there. I'd let him find that a little later, on his own. "I'll see you later."

"Alright darlin, see you tonight."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

The party wasn't too bad. It was some sort of business meeting, from what I could tell. Not that they got much business done. You would have thought that they wouldn't drink as much because they were working. We actually had to call a couple taxis. Though, they were good tippers.

When Jake came in later that evening he made a point to come find me, a grin that could not be describe in any other way than shit eating covering his deep russet colored skin. "Hey good looking!"

"Hey Jake." I said, giving him my best smile. He was a friend of mine, but sometimes he could be kind of immature.

"I heard about Edward, and I'm sorry." He said, surprising me. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"It's alright. I'm fine." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know." He told me, patting me on the arm.

"Thanks, Jacob. That's really nice of you." I told him, giving him a real smile.

"So... you looked hot last night." He began, the immature male that I knew returning with a vengeance.

"I looked like a whore." I said in a little voice.

"Says who?" He said angrily in return. "Bells, seriously, you looked great. I've never seen you look so sexy. You should dress like that more often."

"Why? So guys like you can ogle me?" I teased, trying to find a way to change the subject. I was having trouble thinking of anything. Though, I'm sure I could find an escape in work fairly quickly.

"Hell yes! I wish I had a camera."

"Ugh, I've got to go make sure my section in ready. I'm sure you have some work you need to do, Jacob." I said in a firm voice.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, frowning a little bit.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

It was getting pretty busy when I left since it was lady's night. That always meant three times as many guys as there was women. I was more than happy to leave a little early when my relief showed. They had asked extra people in because the new owner, which we had yet to meet, was going to show up sometime. I wasn't totally ready to meet him yet. The man was suppose to be a loud one with a big personality. I wasn't in the mood to fake cheerfulness.

It was about nine thirty when I got out of there. I walked to my truck in the back. There was someone leaning against my door. I paused, thinking about getting my mace ready until I realized who it was.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, stomping up to him. The sadness I had felt was now turning into anger.

"Not long, about twenty minutes." Edward said, looking at his feet.

"What do you want?" I said in a serious tone, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" He asked in a little voice that was so unlike him. I didn't know what to do or say. This was strange. I didn't know how to deal with this Edward. "I can change, Bella."

"Edward, you've had two years to change. Why would I believe you? And, honestly, you shouldn't have to change. But, neither should I."

"I want to be with you." He said, looking up at me through his thick copper lashes.

"Edward, I've always been your second love. I will always be second when it comes to you." I said, my arms dropping to my sides.

"I never cheated-" He began.

"I was always second to your music. That's fine. That's you. I just don't want to be second anymore. You have certain ideals of what a woman should be, and I'm not it. You should find someone that fits what you need and want."

"Bella, I can change." He said again as he brought his hands to my shoulders.

"I don't want you to." I said shaking my head.

He brought his mouth to mine swiftly, kissing me. He was always a good kisser, but it didn't hold the same things for me anymore. There was no thrill behind it. No desire. I slowly disengaged. I knew he wasn't trying to force me into anything, but this wasn't what I wanted anymore. "I'm sorry." I said, brushing his hands off.

"So, that's it? You don't love me anymore?" He said, looking away.

"I will always love you. A part of me will. But, this isn't healthy for either of us anymore. Neither one of us is happy. You're afraid of change and I was too much of a coward to do anything about it-until now. Maybe one day we can be friends. But, not right now."

"Jasper was right. You want me to leave you alone." He said pushing himself away from the car door. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking towards the ground again. "Where did we go wrong?"

"We don't have enough time for that." I smiled a little sadly, pulling out my keys.

He snorted, running his tongue over his bottom lip before speaking. "I guess you're right." Slowly he leaned in, giving me time to pull away, and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"Maybe after the first of the year, we'll talk." I offered.

"Yeah," he said simply before walking to his Volvo, which was parked next to mine. Edward always waited to make sure my truck started, claiming that it was a piece of junk. He offered over and over again to buy me a new one. He never understood that I never wanted that. I never wanted his money.

I surprised myself by not crying on the way home. I actually felt relieved. I didn't think that the next time I saw Edward it wouldn't be full of panic and an overwhelming feeling of frustration. Maybe a little uncomfortable, even some remorse, but that was better than the fear or worry.

I made my way to the building, leaning against the elevator wall as I pressed the five to get to our apartment. I could hear the music when I got off the elevator, though our apartment was right across from it. I could hear hotel California playing. Jasper was probably playing one of his mixed classic CDs while doing something.

The door was already unlocked so I slipped inside, throwing my purse on the side table by the door. I was greeted with the wonderful scent from the kitchen, the music radiating from there.

Jasper was a decent cook and could do the basics well. But, he had a few things that were out of this world. I could already tell this was one of them. I walked into the kitchen, letting my nose lead the way.

"Something smells amazing." I whimpered out, my stomach growling. My bowl of cereal was long gone.

"Hey darlin, you're home earlier than I thought you'd be." He smiled at me, sticking something in the oven. "I figured you be hungry so I decided to make us something good to eat."

Jasper closed the door to the oven and walked towards me, pulling me into a hug. It surprised me a little, but I quickly sank into his grip. I still a felt a little cold from the chilly night and his body was so warm and inviting. "I'm starving."

"Well, that's good. Because I made a lot. Beef stew and corn bread sound good?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded, my face planted in his chest. He always smelled so good. Like citrus and something else I couldn't figure out. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to, besides, a man has got to eat too. It won't be done for another twenty minutes or so. Why don't you get more comfortable?" He offered, slowly releasing me.

"Probably a good idea. I'm sure I smell like beer." I frowned.

"Nah, not too bad." He said playfully. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. You always smelled at least a little bit like beer when you got off work, if you worked at a bar anyway.

I took a quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair. I slipped into my sleep shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. I even put on some knee socks. It was starting to get colder and my feet always got chilly. When I came back into the kitchen Jasper was leaning against the counter, a far off look in his eyes. He took a sip of his drink, a hard cider that he was rather fond of. I came to lean against him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi," he said softly, smiling at me.

"Hi," I mimicked, stealing a sip from the deep green bottle.

He grinned a little, pursing his lips a lot like he had earlier. I leaned up and lightly pecked his lips, leaning my forehead against his chin. "I miss you today." He said softly, almost like he was a little embarrassed to admit it. He looked a little uncomfortable for a moment for some reason, and I wanted to make him feel better.

The song changed. Something slower than it was before. I tugged his hand, coming to stand in the middle of the floor. "Dance with me."

He grinned and sat down his drink. Jasper's large hands circled around my body, bringing me closer to him. We swayed together, moving slowly. He lowered his lips to my ear, softly singing the song. "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and this house ain't no home anytime she goes away..."

"I missed you too." I admitted, turning to kiss his cheek.

He pulled to look at me, something glowing in his perfect blue eyes. Gently he ran his fingers over my face, one of his large finger grazing my bottom lip. He was just about to kiss me when the timer went off. He let out a frustrated breath, the spell of the moment broken.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Dinner was quiet. Jasper seemed to have a lot on his mind. Though, everything was amazing. It was nice coming home to something warm. With a promise to do the dishes in the morning we both headed into our rooms.

It felt... awkward, but I wasn't sure what to do about it.

I hadn't told him about Edward. I wasn't sure if I was at all. Though, it might be a good idea. I didn't want him to haul off and punch him next time he saw him. I wasn't angry at Edward anymore. I didn't want Jasper to be angry either and I didn't want him to ruin his friendship over me.

It was around midnight when I made a decision. I pulled off my covers, not bothering to put my shorts back on, which I had shed earlier. I padded my way to his room, a little bit of light coming through the crack in the door. I quietly knocked on the door before opening it. Jasper was sitting against the headboard, his quilt covering his long legs. The side lamp was on, giving off a little bit of light. He had a book in his hands and his reading glasses on. He didn't need them for anything other then reading. Slowly he looked up at me, his eyes gliding over me.

I leaned against the door way, not sure what to do or say. He set down his book and opened the blanket so that I could join him. I slowly crawled in, laying my head against his chest. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other placing the book to the side and removing his glasses. He switched off the light and slid down onto the bed. Lightly he kissed my forehead then my lips. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

**A lot of you have wondered if Edward is the new owner. He's not. I bet you can guess who now. Like I said before, I don't want Edward to be the bad guy, just the ex. Most exes aren't bad guys, just not the right guys, you know?**

**If you want to try some of the cornbread that Jasper made for dinner go to the store and buy a 35 cent box of Jiffy. Hehe good old southern Jiffy is the best. **

**The song is "No sunshine when she's gone by Bill Withers."**


	6. Chapter 6

The day I spent alone I thought about nothing but Bella and what I wanted from her. No, not from her. From us. Whatever the hell we were. But, like I told Alice the night before, it was too soon. I just had to keep reminding myself of that little fact. I had always been _that_ kind of person. The kind that jumped in all the way without looking first. Bella didn't need that now. She didn't need the confusion.

I was relieved to hear about Edward, that he was going to do something rational for a change. Maybe they could be like Alice and myself one day, but I kind of doubted it. I didn't say anything when she asked me not to let my friendship with him end. I didn't know what to say. Maybe we just needed time too. Though I doubted that as well.

It had become normal for us to sleep together. Not sex, just laying together. Though we had kissed and touched, we hadn't had a repeat performance of our first night together. Lord knows I wanted to. I wanted her badly, as a matter of fact. But, I was going to let her start it. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or unhappy. Nor did I want to ruin what we had together already. That had been just over a week ago now. I could restrain myself, even though it was extremely hard with waking up with her in my arms every morning.

I felt like a total idiot when I asked her to go on a date with me on our next days off, which I arranged on purpose to have on the same days. We did stuff together all the time so I didn't know why I was so nervous about it. Maybe it was because this was the first time we were doing something together since we had gotten together. Or, perhaps it was because I kept referring to it as a date in my head, even if that's not exactly how I phrased it when I asked her. More likely it was because she was getting ready at Alice's place and I had to pick her up... like an actual date.

When Alice found out what we were doing she flipped and insisted that she help Bella get ready. This didn't surprise me. Alice had a massive doll collection and Bella was one of them. For some reason Bella actually agreed. But, Bella was never one to say no to Alice.

I felt like a giant chick standing in front of my closet when I was trying to figure out what to wear. I had always cared about my appearance, but it had been six months since I'd been on a first day, or any date at all for that matter. Alice always dressed me when we were dating. I felt lost.

"This is insane," I mumbled to myself. "This is just Bella. She doesn't care what you wear. She's not vain."

But, I cared- probably more so than I should have. I wanted to look nice for her. She always looked so good, even when she wasn't even trying. I took a deep breath and finally pulled something off the rack, the first things I could find. I only had fifteen minutes before I was suppose to come get her and even though it was just a short elevator ride, I didn't want to be late. Getting dressed was the last thing I needed to do before I left.

I settled on a navy blue button with a pair of slate gray slacks. I thought I looked like I was going to a job interview, even without a tie. _But really, what is a date but an interview of sorts? _I thought stupidly to myself. I grabbed my wallet and phone before slipping on my favorite coat. It was wool and a soft gray color. And, it was rather long, which I liked. That was usually hard to find since I was so tall. Bella had actually gotten it for me the Christmas before last.

Though Bella hated receiving gifts she was always good at giving them. Usually practical and always from the heart, she had actually given me several gifts through the years I had come to cherish. Though, I didn't realize until now just how important they were too me until now. Maybe that was because I was just now realizing how important Bella was to me.

I remembered last Christmas I had bought her this crock pot _thing_ that she always looked at whenever we went to wal-mart for groceries. I don't know why she never talked herself into buying it. She loved to cook. Though, she never usually wanted to spend unneeded money on herself so I shouldn't be surprised. You would have thought I had bought her a new car or something. Edward bought her a platinum watch... that I noticed almost never got any use at all. He could never understand her excitement over something so... mundane. I found myself a little proud that I knew her better than him, at least in some ways.

_This is not a contest... this is not a contest..._ I kept reminding myself. But, no matter how much I tried to remind myself of that it didn't work. I knew that I would be comparing myself to him. I wasn't sure if that was normal or healthy or not. It was frustrating, at the very least.

I rocked back and forth on my heels as I waited for someone to answer the door to Alice's place. I needed to relax or I was going to freak out Bella, which was the last thing I wanted right now. I had never been this nervous before about a date though. I needed to stop calling it a date. I didn't know if Bella thought it as such or not. I would let her set the tone. Though it for sure felt like a date.

Alice opened the door, one hand on her apron covered hip, which she always wore when she did hair or makeup. She tended to make a mess. "Now, young man I want to know your intentions with my baby girl."

"Shut up, Alice." Bella muttered, pushing her out of the way with a not so gentle shove. Alice didn't even stumble back.

I would have responded to Alice but I don't think I could have talked at the moment. She was stunning. Bella was wearing this beautiful turtleneck sweater dress that fell almost to her knees. It was a lovely cream color that looked good with her pale skin and dark colored eyes. I knew she didn't pick out the knee high black boots since they were heels, but they looked great on her. Her hair was down in large curls around her slender shoulders. Her lips were a light plum color and I wanted to see if they tasted as good as they looked.

Bella noticed my starring and blushed as she bit her bottom lip, looking down at her feet. "Ready to go, Bells?" I asked as I cleared my throat. I think I heard Alice scoff, but I'm not really sure. I wasn't paying any attention to her.

Bella nodded, causing her thick curls to bounce slightly and grabbed a black jacket that went past her knees, covering her almost completely. I helped her into it, letting my hand glide across the top of her shoulders as I finished. She gently pulled her hair from underneath the collar and shook it free. The action was beyond sexy for some reason. I needed to get my hormones in check.

"You better have her home by ten o'clock, mister." Alice teased some more, an evil little glint in her eye. I could tell she was having fun trying to make Bella uncomfortable. Alice couldn't get to me right now.

Bella threw her a wicked glare, only causing Alice to grin some more, trying to look as innocent as possible. It only made her look more devious. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She yelled as we entered the elevators.

"Well, that should give us a large range of activities," I muttered under my breath and rolled my eyes, causing Bella to laugh.

"I'm sorry about her. She doesn't know when to stop." She said with a sigh as she leaned against the silver walls, blushing a little bit for some reason.

"Not your fault, darlin. Though, it does make me curious to what you two were you talking about while you were getting ready." I teased. I had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about and I was positive it involved me.

She blush grew deeper and she looked to the floor. Apparently I hit a nerve. "We were talking about what this is." Bella answered, waving her hand between us.

"And, what is it?" I asked gently, curious to the answer myself. It was kind of nice to know that I wasn't the only one thinking about. Though I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"I'm not sure..." She mumbled quietly, kicking the floor with the toe of her boot.

"It's whatever you need to be." I said, taking her hand in mine. "I'll be here for whatever you need me for."

She squeezed my hand tightly but then let go when the elevator doors opened. I sighed to myself, following behind her. This was going to be an interesting night, either way it went.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

I took Bella to her favorite restaurant, a little sushi bar that always seemed to be packed. She seemed to be surprised when went straight to a corner table in the back of the restaurant. I pulled out the chair for Bella after removing his jacket for her. I placed it on the seat across from me, along with my own, before sitting down.

"I haven't been here in forever." Bella commented as she sat, picking up her menu. You could see her eyes light up with the idea of getting her favorite food. A small smile played across her lips as she read over the different kinds of fish.

"Well, I know how much you like this place, so I made a reservation." I said casually.

"You didn't have to do that." She smiled sweetly, her face lighting up a little bit. I may not have needed to, but seeing her smile like was for sure worth it. I would have to try different ways in the future to make it reappear.

"I know, but I wanted to, honey."

We looked at each other for a long moment, a strange silence between us. It was filled with something I couldn't quiet put my finger on. Bella looked as if she wanted to say something but the waitress came by. I cursed under my breath. "What would you like to drink?" The tiny Asian girl asked, looking rather impatient.

"Green tea, please." Bella said, finally looking away from me and back down at her menu.

"Make that two, please." I said, effectively sending the waitress away. When she was completely out of sight I leaned over to Bella, speaking softly to her. "What's the matter, darlin?"

"I just feel so flustered. This is just so nice and you look so handsome and-" She started to sputter out but I leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. I just wanted to make her more comfortable.

"You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear, pushing a curl behind her ear.

"Are you ready to place your order?" The waitress asked, interrupting our moment. The girl sounded completely bored and I wondered how she got tips. Though, I didn't even realize that our tea was sitting in front of us in a little silver pot. Maybe it was us and not her.

Bella pulled away quickly and focused on her menu once more. I hadn't even looked at mine. "I haven't decided between tuna, salmon, or red snapper sashimi. I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for. They all sound so good."

"We'll take that big sashimi platter with tuna, salmon, and red snapper. Two soups and salads, also please." I said, pulling Bella's menu away from her before she could argue.

"Rice comes with the fish. Fried or steamed? The waitress asked as she quickly wrote down our order. I wasn't sure what Bella preferred, but I liked either one so it didn't matter to me.

"One of each." I said, smiling at a slack jawed Bella. She was giving me a glare that meant that I was about to get a talking to. The waitress went away without saying anything else

"Jasper! I can't eat all of that..." She complained, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Darlin, it's for me too." I laughed. "Did I order something you don't like? Because we can change it if you want to."

"No," she pouted. "It sounds really good."

I couldn't help but laugh at her little show that she was putting on. I knew she was half way between annoyed and happy and it was adorable. I poured us each a cup of tea, trying to hide my smile. "Bella, this is my treat. Don't worry about it." I said, handing her her tiny white cup.

"No! I don't want you to pay for everything!" She complained, her lips pulled down in a little frown.

"I'm not going to pay for everything. I was hoping that you might get dessert, if you want to anyway. Besides, my momma would whoop me if I even let you look at the check." I said, my accent thick even to my ears.

"I'm going to whoop you." She said in a mocking tone under her breath. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean for me to hear her, but she wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was.

I leaned over closer to her and whispered in her ear. " Darlin, if you wanted to do that we could just skip dessert..."

I got the reaction I wanted, causing her to laugh and blush a bright shade of red. She shoved my arm. "You're too much. I'm getting dessert..." She said in a firm voice.

"Damn..." I said in a playful tone, giving her my best innocent smile. She giggled softly.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Bella insisted on going to the extreme for dessert. We went to a local bakery so there was a whole turtle cheesecake waiting for us in the truck while we walked around a local park. I was honestly too full for anything that rich at the moment and I would have to assume she was too. I didn't want to go to the movies so this seemed like a good idea at the time.

The day was a soft gray, and a little hazy. The clouds were thick and the breeze had more than a little chill to it. "It looks like it's going to snow." I commented, breaking the silence between us. It wasn't uncomfortable though or forced though.

"I think it's suppose to snow all tonight and part of tomorrow. I'm glad we don't have to work. I got some supplies just in case it gets too bad outside." She informed me, looking up at the sky. I knew she was never fond of the cold or wet weather, but I liked it. It was so completely different from where I grew up.

I watched as she rubbed her hands over her arms, her bottom lip quivering a little bit. "Are you cold?" I asked, turning to face her.

"No, I'm fine." She lied poorly, shivering a little bit.

I pulled my coat off and wrapped it around her tightly. A strong wind blew by, whipping her hair around her face. I gently brushed it out of the way, stroking her cheek as I went. Her eyes peered into my own, which were practically glowing.

When I looked at her lips I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. I had never done so in public, not a serious kiss at least with Bella. Though, I wouldn't exactly call this public. There was hardly anyone around. So, I decided to take a chance.

I placed my hand on her cheek as I slowly lowered my lips to hers. I wanted to give her time to pull away if she wanted to. Our lips touched lightly once, twice and then a third time. I brushed the tip of my nose against hers, a small smile playing across my lips. I loved kissing her, in any way. She looked up at me with half lidded eyes and I knew what she wanted. She wanted the same thing that I did. I pressed my mouth to hers again, winding my fingers in her hair to hold her close.

This was different from kisses we had shared before. This was more intense, more passionate, more... loving. Or at least I felt that way to me. One of my hands slid down her back, rubbing it gently. Her arms wrapped fully around my neck, lifting on her toes to deepen the kiss further.

When she pulled away, Bella was panting softly. I realized that it had started to snow around us, tiny flakes of white fluff floating around our heads. Little bits of it were in her hair, and I gently brushed it away, just looking for an excuse to touch her again. A single flake floated down, landing on her slightly moist, red, bottom lip. Before it could melt away I swooped down and kissed it off her lips. She gasped softly, her body pressing against mine. "Jasper, lets go home."

I nodded and took her hand, leading her to the truck. I opened the door, silently cursing myself. I had gone too far and scared her off. I slid into the driver's seat. But, instead of pressing herself to the opposite door, like I expected her to, she came closer to me. Her soft lips descended on my neck, kissing softly.

"Bella... I thought..." I said, barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but it didn't really matter.

"Take me home and warm me up." She whispered against my now overheated flesh.

She didn't have to tell me twice.

**I was going to write a lemon in Jasper's point of view, and started to, but it didn't feel right. But, trust me, it's coming. There will be a lemon in the next chapter. **

**I've seen snow a grand total of three times in my life. Twice it didn't stick and the one time it did it was for like 4 hours. So, if snow thing is a little off, I'm sorry. Sleet tends to stick to your hair and face, which I've had a lot more experience with, so that's what I'm basing it off of. **

**Jasper seems to have some pretty strong feelings towards Bella already. Though, it makes sense if you think about it. They've lived together for years, they've been friends for just as long. Like Jasper said, he's the kind of guy that jumps all in. I wonder how it'll go...**


	7. Chapter 7

I gazed at myself in the mirror-just like I had done earlier in the evening with Alice. But this time it was in my room, alone. I thought back to what she had asked me.

"_So, how do you feel about him?" Alice asked, using a curling iron as thick as my arm in my hair. _

"_I don't know, Ally." I sighed, closing my eyes. I found I handled Alice's beauty torture better with my eyes closed. Her collection of curling irons made me nervous. They looked more like weapons to me. _

"_How does he feel about you?" She asked, spritzing me with hair spray. _

"_I don't know that either." I said with a heavy sigh. "He's just so sweet though. But, he's always been good to me. And when we sleep together it's just-"_

"_You've slept together?!" She squealed. _

"_No, I mean, we actually sleep. Well, there was that one time, but... Ugh, I'm sorry Alice, you don't want to hear about this." I said, blushing brightly._

"_Yes, I do!" She giggled. "So, what? Do you snuggle or something? He's always been a big cuddly bear." She said, skipping over the sex part. Thankfully...I didn't know if I could talk to her about that without feeling completely awkward._

"_Yeah, for about a week now. I just feel so safe and warm in his arms."_

_She sighed heavily, "That sounds so romantic." It wasn't an unhappy sound though. You could tell she was actually happy about this. _

I had lost some of my new found boldness after that night with Edward. Saying goodbye to him like that was harder than I thought it would be. It was easier when he was playing the bad guy in my head. I knew he wasn't. But, that somehow relieved some of the guilt that I felt. I hadn't cheated on Edward. We had already broken up by then, but still. It was there

It wasn't like I hadn't enjoyed that night, or our nights since. I actually loved it. It was comforting and safe. I never felt like there was some magic boundary I could not cross. Though, old habits die hard. But, I wanted to change that part of myself.

_I couldn't keep my hands off of him on the ride home. I'm almost surprised that we didn't get pulled over for speeding. I let my hand drag up his inner thigh, kissing his neck as we drove. When he reached the elevator our of building I literally attacked him, jumping into his arms as I kissed him fiercely._

_I was prepared for him to tease me about being over eager, but it never came. The locks on the apartment couldn't unlocked fast enough. Before the door even finished closing I shoved Jasper hard against the door, tugging on his hair as we kissed. He moaned softly against my mouth, his hand pushing my jacket off of my shoulders. _

_He decided to take control and walk me backwards towards the couch. My knees hit the back of it and I fell onto the soft cushions. He crawled on top of me, kissing my cloth covered body as he went until he reached my mouth. I met him halfway there and kissed him hard. My fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt, though not very successfully. I only undid two before I got frustrated with my lack of progress. __But, he was doing a fantastic job of distracting me. Without even thinking about it my leg wrapped __around one of his hips. His large hand started to explore my tight covered thigh, causing my hips to buck towards his. He groaned, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. _

"_God, you're sexy." He said kissing my chin lightly. "And, you smell amazing..." He said, taking a deep breath while running his nose against my jaw. I couldn't help the shudder that ran down my spine. He softly kissed the top of my ear, then ran his nose against the lobe before whisper. "I want to make love to you."_

So, that's when I started to get a little nervous. He was so intense. I knew he'd never force me into anything if I didn't want to. Oh and I wanted to. It was just a little much to handle. When I was drunk or in charge it didn't seem to effect me so much. I had honestly never been turned on so much before in my life- over anything.

_I pushed him back gently, surprising him. He sat up quickly, as did I. He looked terrified, like he had hurt me or something. I leaned over and kissed his lips softly to reassure him otherwise. I leaned my forehead against his, running my fingers over his soft lips. "I'm going to get more comfortable." _

So, here I was, looking at myself in the mirror. I pulled off my dress and tossed it to the side. The horrid boots that Alice forced me to wear were the next to go. Then the tights, which were probably the only thing keeping me from freezing in the park earlier. I looked at my reflection now. I sucked in my stomach, and ran my hand over it. I frowned a little bit. It was a little too late to do sit ups now. _Note to self: get a gym membership. _

I honestly had no idea how I was going to get more comfortable. I didn't have a ton of 'sexy clothing.' I did have some nightgowns that I wore to try to tempt Edward, but they never worked. They weren't that seductive, but they were the best I had. Edward was conservative in his tastes, and most of my 'sexy clothing' reflected that. _Another note to self: Visit Victoria Secret. _

I slipped on the silk black night gown that was hanging up, barely used, in my closet. It had lace at the top and went all the way to my feet. Though, there were slits up to nearly my hip. I'm still sure I looked like an old woman or something in this. I needed to go in there before I lost all of my courage. I took a deep breath and padded my way to the living room.

But, he wasn't there. I bit my lip and made my way to his room. The door was slightly cracked open and the light was on. I peaked inside, watching Jasper. He was still fully dress, but his shoes and socks were off. Music was playing, and I smiled when I realized that the single candle he kept in his room was burning. He fidgeted around, running his fingers through his hair. I could tell he was trying to figure out what to do. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one that was a little nervous.

I knocked on the door, getting his attention. I leaned against the door frame, waiting for his reaction. But, he just looked at me. I didn't know how to take it.

I turned quickly, my coward side getting the best of me. "Alright, I'm going to bed then."

I heard him laugh behind me and the thumping of his feet. Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. "And, where do you think you're going? You can't just can't tease me, looking that sexy and walk away. It's mean."

"I look like a granny." I complained, trying to push out of his grip.

"Bella, don't be crazy! You look incredibly delicious." He said, lowering his mouth to my bare shoulder. Lightly he showered it with kisses. My head lulled back and I threaded my fingers into his beautiful curly blond hair.

Slowly, I turned in his arms to face. I decided it was time for him to lose his shirt. I think he could feel my frustration earlier, so he allowed me to unbutton without distraction. His hands ran up and down my arms, from my elbow to shoulder. It was amazing how soft his hands were. When I finally reached the bottom I pushed it off of his shoulders.

Then he did something very unexpected. He picked me up, bridal style. I squealed in surprised, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck. "Darlin, I'm not going to drop you. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust myself. I'll do something to make you drop me."

"Yeah, you might be right..." He said, eying me with a little smile. Suddenly, his arms unwrapped from around me, causing me to squeal-again, also making me plummet towards... the bed. I landed on my bottom, my arms still around his neck.

I swatted at his chest. "You scared me."

"Darlin, I can't promise that I'm not ever going to drop you, but I will always try my best not to. I always try my best to keep you safe." He said in a low, seductive voice, slowly leaning me back against the bed.

He sat on his knees beside me. He was looking me over with nothing but lust in his eyes. He licked his bottom lip. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, running my hand up his thigh.

"I just don't know where to start." He said, pushing my nightgown away from one of my legs. His large hand slid from my knee to the junction between my thighs. I sucked in a heavy breath, spreading my legs a little bit for him. "Tell me what you want."

Boldness. I wanted to be bolder, I reminded myself. And, this just wasn't about me. He had been so good to me the other day. I wanted to return the favor. "Take off your pants and sit on the bed."

He seemed surprised by my request. Jasper hopped off the bed and an instant later his pants were on the ground, leaving him only in his black boxer briefs. They hugged his body perfectly and didn't hide much the imagination. I sat up and scooted over, patting the spot in which I wanted him to sit.

As he crawled to the middle of bed I moved to my knees. He leaned against the headboard, watching me with curiosity. But, as I tried to move towards him, the long nightgown got in my way. Finally having enough of it I pulled it off and tossed it to the side. He gave me a small smile, the amusement clear on his face. I straddled his waist, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His large hands explored my body, only barely touching my bra and panties as he passed. I leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips, grabbing his attention away from my body. I could feel him stiff between my legs, rubbing against my hot center as we kissed, moving together. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, causing him to groan loudly. It was beyond sexy.

I slid down his body, kissing as I went. He tasted amazing. I remembered how he tasted the other day. He felt perfect in my mouth and I wanted that again. I slid his underwear off, tossing it to the floor. I didn't hesitate to take him into my mouth.

I let out a long moan as I slid as much as I could of him in my mouth. He let a long breath, his hand coming to brush my hair away from my face. I wrapped my fingers around the huge length and moved at a steady pace, making sure not go faster or slower. I could feel him twitch in my mouth, shudder and shivering at my touch. I glanced up at him, his head was lulled back with his mouth open.

I was flicking my tongue playfully over his head he I felt both of his hands on my forearms. Before I could even realize what was happening I was on my back with Jasper beside me. His mouth was on mine an instant later, kissing me furiously.

He moved to his knees, leaning over my body as he kissed my chest. His warm mouth went to one of my lace covered breasts and began to suck. I was so distracted by his fantastically talented mouth that I didn't even notice that my panties were now gone. His caresses were gentle and soft, my legs instantly spreading wider for him. He slid down my body, his eyes holding my gaze the entire time. But, the instant that his mouth wrapped around my over sensitive clit I was gone.

Long slow licks, soft kisses, and gentle sucking put me on the edge. I was gripping the pillows above my head, bucking my hips up to meet his mouth all while calling out his name. His hands slid up my sides, brushing his thumbs across my nipples. Just as he was doing so Jasper sucked my sucked my clit into his mouth, flicking it hard with his tongue.

My body jerked and I lost my vision for a minute. I knew there was sound coming from my mouth, but all I could hear was the pounding of blood through my ears. I was panting heavily, trying to catch my breath again. Suddenly, Jasper's lips were on my neck, kissing it lightly. "Are you ready for more?" He whispered into my ear.

I nodded, not even bothering to open my tightly closed eyes. I was ready for whatever he wanted to give me. And, apparently, he wanted to give me all of himself. I wondered how much time had passed because his gloriously thick condom covered shaft slid into me. I wonder when he even had time to retrieve the condom in the first place.

"Open your eyes," he said in a soft voice. Slowly, I did so, looking up into his worried face. "Is this okay?"

"Jasper, make love to me. Please." I begged in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Slowly he began to move inside of me, pulling completely out before going back in with a forceful thrust. I wrapped my leg around his hip, like I had done on the couch, bringing him closer to me. He brought his hand to rest behind my knee, holding it in place. He held my gaze for a long moment before leaning down and kissing my collarbone.

He was so steady in his movements, so smooth. Jasper was showering my upper chest, neck, shoulders and face with kisses as he moved, every once in a while capturing my lips in a searing, toe curling, kiss. The spring in my stomach began to wrap tightly again, warning me of the undoing.

"Isabella," he said in a soft, sexual tone, grabbing my attention. He pulled down the cup of my bra with his teeth before speaking again. "I'm not going to be able to hold out my longer. Come with me."

As soon as his mouth descended on swollen hard peak I was flying. He growled against my chest and I felt him between to twitch inside of me. He bit down gently on one of my nipples, which just threw me over the edge again. I felt my thighs become completely soaked-worse than before. I screamed out, digging my nails into his shoulders.

A few minutes later, he was laying beside me, his strong arms wrapped around my body. I laid on my stomach to look at him, my head on one of my arms which was resting on his chest. "Hi..." I said lamely. I didn't know what else to say.

"Hello there," He said, a large lazy smile on his face. He ran his fingers over my cheek, tucking my hair behind her ear. "You are lovely."

"You were amazing." I said, leaning down to kiss his bare chest.

He chuckled, blushing a light pink across his cheeks and nose. "Um, well. I wouldn't say that. Though I do think I burned off enough calories to have a piece of cheesecake." Jasper teased.

It suddenly dawned on me. "Crap! We left it in the car. I bet it's half frozen by now."

"I'll go get it."

I pushed him back before he could sit up completely. "I'll go get it. I want to see how bad the snow has gotten."

"Are you sure?" He asked, though you could tell he was distracted by my body as I crawled off the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I went to his closet and pulled on one of his hoodies. It could have been a dress. I grabbed the truck keys off the dress, shoving them in the pocket, before heading to my room. I pulled on a pair of sleep pants, not even bothering to find panties. After pulling on a pair of sneaker I headed out towards the elevator.

It was only about eight in the evening, really kind of early. I wondered what else we would do with our days off. It was nice to have them. I knew when we got back there would be a lot of change going on, so it was nice to be prepared. I had only met our new boss, Emmett, once but he seemed to be an interesting man. I just hoped he didn't do anything to screw up the place. I liked my job and didn't want a new one.

When the doors opened I found Alice standing on the other side of them. She had a couple of tot bags full of groceries, and yet she still looked fantastic.

"Hey! What are you doing home so early? And dressed like that?" She asked, letting the elevator doors close.

"Um..." I trailed off, looking down at my feet.

"Um? Oh... OH! Okay, but what are you doing out here?" She asked after finally figuring it out. A classic Alice smirk was spread over her lips.

"Well, we kind of forgot to get our dessert in our rush to get inside. I decided to come out to get it." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

She giggled. "Well, I'll go inside and let you get your _dessert_." She pressed the elevator door and it opened instantly. Alice wiggled her perfectly groomed eyebrows at me. "Have fun."

Before I could retort the doors closed, leaving me alone. Well, I'm sure she'd embarrass me more later. Probably tomorrow.

I was thinking about what just happened when my thinking suddenly halted. "Holy crow..." I muttered, looking at the amount of snow that had gathered on ground. It was probably already two inches deep and it wasn't suppose to stop at all tonight. I was really glad I got supplies now. I didn't want to leave the apartment anyway.

I trudge my way to the white truck parked right next to mine. I clicked the button, causing it to beep. I sat inside, grabbing the cheesecake and sitting it on my lap. The cab smelled amazingly like him. That wonderful citrus smell that I adored so much. I decided not to linger too long, not wanting the snow to melt in there. Wet carpet is not a good smell.

I looked at myself in the mirror above my head in the elevator. I looked a mess. My lips were slightly stained purple from my lipstick earlier. My hair was everywhere. I looked like a slob in the huge hoodie and sleep pants. All I needed was a tub of ice cream to make my outfit complete. Then I remembered the cheesecake. Yup- total lazy slob.

I was just about to step out of the elevator when I looked up. At my open door was a half dressed Jasper and on the other side Edward. My eyes grew wide and as they both looked at me, I panicked. And like the chicken that I am I stepped back into the elevator and pressed the close door button.

I didn't have my keys, and I wasn't about to steal Jasper's truck because I was a giant coward. So, I headed to the best place I knew. I knocked on her door and only a second later Alice opened. I held up the big pink box. "How about some cheesecake?"

**So, I've pretty much had the most craptastic day ever. I'm really surprised I could write this. I just wanted something to distract myself with. I hope it's alright. Review and let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

I would have argued with Bella more about going to get the stupid cheesecake- which I had forgotten completely about. But, she was just so damn distracting. I'm sure I needed to wipe away drool from my chin as I watched her crawl off the bed with no panties on.

I decided not to get dressed. I was comfortable here. And, I'd be even more comfortable when she was back in bed with me, hopefully nude after another wonderful round. I wanted to hear her moan again. It was without a doubt the best noise in the world. There could be nothing better.

Then there was a knock at the door. It would be so like Bella to lock my keys in the truck and out of the house. I always had a few spares. I slid on my pants and grabbed a key that I kept in my sock drawer. I opened the door with a smile, waiting to find a blushing Bella but instead I was greeted by...

"Edward," I muttered breathlessly, all the wind knocked out of me suddenly.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I? I guess I should have called before I came over but I was worried you wouldn't agree to see me if I did." He said, his face a bit down fallen.

I cleared my throat and shook my head. I couldn't believe I was blushing. I was really embarrassed about this. "No. I was just kind of busy."

He finally noticed our jackets, which were scattered on the floor. Edward lost a little color in his face, then quickly regained, turning a bright shade of red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I won't keep you for long then."

"It's okay. What do you need?" I said, crossing my arms over my bare chest, trying to cover myself even a little bit. I knew he was just another guy, and it wasn't like I was butt naked but I felt completely exposed. Especially after what I had just done with Bella.

"Um, this is kind of embarrassing. I'm guess Bella isn't here right now, is she?" He asked, looking down at his feet. He obviously didn't think that it was Bella's clothing. Though Bella always had some sort of new clothing from Alice, so it wasn't surprising.

"No, not at the moment." I muttered, looking away. It was technically true. Edward didn't ask if she was here ten minutes ago. He pulled a back pack off his shoulder and handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked, confused.

"Some of her stuff. A few books. Stuff like that. I didn't want her to go without them. I know how she loves them." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "And, I wanted to apologize to you. That's the main reason I came by so I figured it was just easier to make one trip."

"Forget it, it's fine." I said, putting the bag on the couch. I really wanted this conversation to be over with.

"No, I really need to. I realize I'm kind of a prick sometimes and-" He began, talking mainly to his feet it would seem. It wasn't usually one to apologize and I could tell this was hard on him. But, I couldn't help the comment that fell from my lips next. Sometimes my mouth works without aid of my brain, it would seem.

"Sometimes?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He laughed a little embarrassed, but he didn't seem upset with the comment, which was a good thing.. "Alright, a lot of the time. I'm didn't mean for you to get in the middle of this. And, you are a good friend to Bella. One day I hope we can be good friends again, too."

"I-" I started but stopped when I heard the elevator doors open. I didn't know what I was going to say anyway so the distraction was a welcomed one. Both of us automatically turned to look at the noise. Bella began to step out, slowly looking up. When she did her eyes went wide and she took a step backwards. Instead of turning her normal red she turned green. A shade of green rather like swamp water. She leaned over and pressed a button, quickly closing the doors again. That was never a good sign. I sighed to myself. "Dammit."

"Well, that's fantastic, I can scare her off with a single glance." Edward muttered sourly under his breath.

"Trust me when I say it's not just you this time." I said, my mouth working without me once again.

He looked at me confused. "What did you do?"

I looked down at my bare chest, the coats on the floor and then finally to my bedroom door. I glanced back at Edward with an eyebrow raised. "You think this makes her comfortable?"

"Oh," he chuckled, still not getting who's coat that was. I wasn't going to be the one to tell him right now. I valued my nose and did not want it to be punched. A night at the E.R was not my idea of a good time. "Yeah, you've got a point there. I bet she ran down to Alice's. I'll go talk to her-"

"No!" I stopped him. "No, let me. She's not mad at you, but she's not comfortable with you right now. Give it time. The friendship thing will come later. Let her have time to... readjust, I guess. You two have a lot of history and that takes time to deal with."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'll see you around." He said, shrugging his shoulders. I watched him head into the elevators before shutting the door behind me.

I picked up our jackets off the floor and flung them on the couch. I rubbed my hand over my face, feeling at a complete loss at what to do. After something so... wonderful then to run into your ex. Well, it was wonderful to me at least. I wasn't sure what it was to her. I hoped it was. Though, no matter what it was to her, I'm sure she didn't want to run into Edward right afterwards.

Edward was right. She was probably at Alice's. I knew she wouldn't go far. And, she always went to Alice when she was embarrassed about something. I went into my room and pulled a shirt from the drawer, slipping it over my head quickly before slipping on a pair of flip flops. I needed to talk to her. I'm not sure exactly what about but I'm sure she was now on edge. I put a house key in my pocket before heading out of the door.

I knocked quietly on Alice's door. It opened quickly with a pajama dressed Alice who had a very concerned look on her face on the other side. "Hi..." I said quietly. I looked around her and saw Bella laying on the couch with the big pink box open, on her stomach, with a fork in her hands. I smiled a little bit. She had chocolate on her lips, which went outstandingly well with her red cheeks. _Poor thing._

"What's up?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. Instead of just pretending to be worried earlier about us I could tell now she really was. Though, I would be too if I was in her position.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked, a little afraid of Alice mother hen. I knew how hard she hit. I decided to try to defuse the situation a little bit. "I come in peace and do not wish to leave in pieces."

Bella giggled and Alice smirked at my cheesiness. You'd think that they'd be use to it by now. After rolling her eye Alice opened the door wider. "So..." She trailed off, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Would you mind giving me a minute with Bella?" I asked. Though the question was directed to Alice, I was looking directly as Bella.

She shrugged her shoulders. We all knew she'd be listening at the door, but it was easier to talk this way. I didn't want to have an awkward conversation with someone watching. No one liked that. And I'm sure Bella was uncomfortable enough having it in my ex's apartment.

"Hello..." Bella muttered through a bite of cheesecake. I sat down at her feet, pulling them into my lap. "So, I guess he knows now?" She began with

"No. At least I don't think he does. I think I'd have a bloody nose right now otherwise." I told her honestly. I'm surprised she didn't figure that one out on her own. Edward wasn't extremely violent, but he was protective and if he thought that I was not treating her well in anyway, he'd attack. Besides, no man likes the guy who's dating your ex love.

"Oh..." She trailed off, looking away.

"Would it be so bad if he did know?" I asked, rubbing one of her ankles, not looking at her but at every small circle my thumb was making. .

"I'm not sure. I mean- I don't know what I mean. Ugh! I hate feeling guilty..." She muttered as she stabbed another piece of cake.

"I could understand why you think you should feel guilty, but Bella, honestly darlin, you did nothing wrong. You deserve pleasure and fun, too." I said, leaning my head back against the couch.

"But, it's so soon."

"So, is there a waiting period?" I asked, feeling a bit angry. I knew I shouldn't have felt that way. She had a right to feel what she felt.

"I didn't wait a full twenty four hours, Jasper. That makes me a pretty shitty person." She snapped back.

"Do you regret it?" I demanded. I didn't mind being the rebound, if that's what I was. I didn't mind being whatever she needed but I would never be a regret.

"Of course not. It was amazing. You were amazing." She said with a bright red blush.

"Do you regret tonight?" I asked, feeling a little sad at the thought.

"Jasper, no. Never. I loved being with you." She said, finally putting the cheesecake aside. Bella leaned up a little bit, biting her bottom lip before she spoke. "I shouldn't have done that to him though."

"What exactly did you do to him, Bella? You didn't cheat. You didn't purposely hurt him. Bella, I want you to be happy. And what you're doing to yourself, making yourself feel this way isn't right. Don't stop yourself from having the life you want or the happiness you deserve." I urged her.

"Am I talking to the counselor or the lover?" She asked, looking up at me from underneath her thick eyelashes.

"I can't be both?" I asked with a small smile.

"Which one charges less?" She asked with a smart ass little grin.

I laughed and grabbed her foot. I began to tickle it, making her squeal with laughter. "You think you're so funny." I told her during the attack through gritted teeth.

"I give up!" She giggled, throwing herself onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her body pressing against mine. "I surrender."

"Good thing too. I was about to engage a full on assault." I replied in a cocky tone, trying to stay serious the entire time.

"Were you now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Bella did something a little unexpected. She lowered her mouth to mine, kissing it softly.

I smiled against her lips as we deepened the kiss, my hands running underneath her, or rather my, hoodie. Her bare skin was amazing and her tongue was even better. I moaned softly against her lips, unable to keep it in.

"You have your own apartment to do that in!" Alice shouted from behind her bedroom door.

I laughed and Bella blushed, of course. "Sorry, Ally. We'll see you later!" I shouted back.

Without even thinking about it, I picked up Bella. She squealed, wrapping her arms and legs around me tightly. I grabbed the cake with one hand, the other wrapping around her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"I would tell you to have fun, but it already sounds that way!" Alice said with a laugh, still behind her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice!" Bella called before we walked out of the door.

"Oh, what do you two have planned for tomorrow?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"Shopping."

I rolled my eyes. "Girls and their shopping."

"Hey! This is for you!" She said. I could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't mean to say it out loud. One thing we had in common was that we tended to speak before we think.

"For me? And what are you getting me?" I asked, pulling back a little bit to look into her eyes.

She was bright red, even her nose. "Um..." _Oh, this had to be good..._

"Why don't I let you surprise me?" I said, earning a little smile. She leaned her head against my shoulder. "I'm assuming it's pretty good if you blush that brightly so it's worth the wait."

Bella laughed and playfully bit my shoulder. "Just for that..." She trail off in a warning tone.

"Just for that-what?" I asked, smirking. Bella threatening wasn't exactly the scariest things in the world. Actually, it was pretty cute. I walked us into the apartment and tossed the cheesecake onto the coffee table so I could give her body my hand's full attention.

"I won't show you." She said, tilting her head to the side, her chin sticking straight up in the air. She looked like a stubborn child.

I walked us into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed before I answered. I slowly crawled up her body, smirking the entire time. "I bet I can guess what it is."

"Nope, won't tell you if you're right. So, it doesn't matter." She said, her eyes closed. Bella was a horrible actress and a worse liar.

"I can tell by your reactions." I reasoned. I sat up, straddling her waist. Though, I decided to keep myself entertained by pulling her hoodie up a little bit and dragging my fingers over her soft stomach. "I can read you like a book."

She tilted her head to the side so not to look at me. I could tell she knew I was right. I traced my finger over her belly button. Since she decided not to speak I started on my little quest to guess. "Well, lets see. It can't be a CD or a book. You wouldn't blush over that."

I got no reaction, which I expected. I knew I was right about that part. "So, to make you blush it must be something no so _innocent_..." Her cheeks flamed in color and her head lulled to the other side, her eyes still shut tightly. "That's what I thought..." I said with a cocky smile.

"You think you're so smart." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting a little bit. I must have been right.

I ignored her comments, letting my fingers play with the top of her sleep pants. "So, what's not so innocent that you can shop for?" I began, thinking out loud. "As sexy as the idea of you in a sex toy shop is, I doubt that's what it is."

Bella's face grew brighter. I could tell at that moment she had never been in a place like that. Her eyes went wide, and even her neck was red. "No." She stated simply, shaking her head.

I laughed a little bit. "I can just see you in a place like that with Alice. 'Her Bella, which paddle would you like. The pink one or the leather one? Oh! Let's just get both.'" I made my voice high pitched, imitating Ally's.

Bella laughed and with a surprising amount of force she pushed me off of her, which only caused me to laugh harder. She straddled my waist, her hand on either one of my shoulders. "I'm going to get some lingerie." She admitted. I'm sure she just didn't want to hear anymore of my teasing about sex toys. I had a lot more fun comments come to mine.

"Well, whatever you get you'll be sexy in. But, honestly..." I pulled my hoodie from her body and tossed it to the floor. "I think you look best in nothing at all."

She smiled as she looked at me from underneath her eyelashes. Bella reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall from her body. I smiled at the sight of her beautiful breasts. I brought my hands up to them and gingerly began to massage them. Bella's head fell back and she let out a soft moan. It was an amazing noise.

I flipped her over so that I was hovering on top of her. As I lowered my mouth to one of taut little nipples I grinned evilly. "Bella, I'm going to make you scream tonight."

**I know I know, I'm mean for stopping it there, but I have a question. Do you want to have a dirty talking Jasper or would you like me to move ahead in their relationship? If you prefer the dirty talkin Jazz, I know what I can do the next chapter, and then skip the idea I originally for it to the chapter after that, if that makes sense. **

**Oh, by the way, thank you for all the amazing reviews last chapter! I want to thank you for all being concerned about my craptastic day. Actually it got worse. I wasn't going to tell you, but the reason it sucked was because a pet of mine died. Well, we went to the store to get some stuff for my other pets (because you know I have to pamper them after something like that happens.) and I came home and another one of my pets was dead! And they were completely unrelated. It was a cat and a bird. The bird was evil and ancient, so it's not a surprise but way to kick ya when you're down, huh? My kitty dying was one of the hardest things ever. **

**Well, this was the longest AN I've ever done. Sorry about that. But, please please please review! Trust me, I write faster. As a matter of fact I'm going to take a shower right now, and if there are reviews in my box when I get back I'll start writing right away. (By the way, if my grammar is horrible I'm sorry. I plan on editing this later. I just know it's been a couple days since I've posted)**


	9. Chapter 9

_That was not the direction I thought we would be going_, I thought to myself. Oh, I knew we'd be sleeping together again but every time he was so gentle and sweet. It was very interesting to see this side of him. I liked it, a lot actually. So, I decided to play along.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked with a small smile, running my fingers through his silky hair.

His mouth descended completely onto my chest, sucking my nipple into his mouth. Jasper flicked his tongue against it before biting gently. I gasped, my grip on his hair tightening. My back arched as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. He very slowly pulled away, tugging on my nipple as he went before releasing it with a pop. "I have my ways..."

He devoured my other breast, not being nearly as gentle, though with one of his hands he gingerly massaged the other one. It was an amazing contrast and my hips bucked up to meet his. Much to my disappointment he start to kiss up my chest until he reached my ear. He kissed it lightly before he started to whisper. "Do you know how beautiful you are? Every inch of you is perfect. Gorgeous brown hair..." He ran his fingers through my hair, causing my scalp to tingle at the sensation. "Soft skin..." He moved his lips to my cheek, kissing it lightly. "The sexiest lips I have ever seen. They just begged to be kissed."

Apparently my mouth was hanging open a little bit. First Jasper brought my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently before sweeping his tongue across it. Next he kissed my upper lip, giving it the same treatment. I shuddered, wanting more of him. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. Ever so slowly he ran his nose down the center of my throat. "I never knew a neck could be sexy before I met you. I just want to cover it with kisses."

"Jasper..." I said, or rather, whined. "I want you."

"Be patient. Don't you want me to worship you?" He said with a wicked little smile. Jasper slid down my body, making sure to brush against my chest as he did so. Lightly he kissed each nipple. He didn't wait for an answer before he started again. "It's probably a bad thing how much I love your breasts. Creamy white and soft pink. I love how your nipples are always hard for me. It's nice to know that I turn you on at least a little bit."

"Do you know how turned on I am right now?" I asked in a strained voice.

He licked his way down my stomach before stopping at my belly bottom. "Tell me."

"Please..." I whimpered. I couldn't get anything else out. The words just didn't come.

"If you won't tell me I'll just have to find out on my own." He reasoned. Slowly he tugged off my sleep pants. I had forgotten that I hadn't put back on panties until just now. "Mm..." he moaned. "Bella, I love the way you smell. You taste even better though." He carefully spread my legs, positioning himself between them. "I want to lick you until you come. Can I?"

I nodded, panting. My fingers were knotted into the blankets. I was already half way there and he hadn't done anything. His voice was like silk flowing over my body. Just listening to him made me dripping wet.

"Bella, you have to tell me. Say it. Say that you want me between your legs, eating you." He said in a commanding tone.

"Please!" I begged, spreading my legs wider for him.

"Say it." He repeated, only a breath away from what wanted him the most. My body ached for him.

"I want you between my legs, please!" I moaned out, my face red from the words. He waisted no time in doing so. He slid the flat of his tongue fully against my already overly sensitive clit. I screamed out, my hips bucking wildly. He gripped them tightly between his massive hands, holding me in place. He did this over and over again. I felt myself drip down my thighs as I came with a scream. He was barely down there for two minutes before my world exploded. It was almost embarrassing but he had been teasing me.

He didn't give me much time to recover. He pulled me up to my feet and turned me around so that my back was pressed against his chest. I was still panting. With one hand wrapped around my waist, holding me up, the other went to my neck, pushing my hair to the side. He skimmed his nose across my shoulder, humming in pleasure. "So beautiful..." he cooed against my flesh, making it tingle. "I want you. I want to be inside of you."

He carefully nudged my legs apart with one of his knees. I put one of my knees on the bed, spreading my legs further for him. Jasper held tightly to him and he pressed inside of me from behind. I moaned softly as my head laid back against his shoulder, bringing my hand to the back of his neck. He covered my shoulder in kisses as he slowly rocked. His hot breath felt like heaven against my skin.

"Oh, Jasper..." I panted.

"I love it when you say my name like that. But, I want you to scream it." He slid one of his hands to my breast, massaging it roughly, while the other went in between my legs. "Scream it for me."

He began to pick up the pace all the while his hands were doing amazing things to me. "God! Yes! Jasper!" I moaned out loudly.

"Louder, darlin." He panted against my ear.

He pinched my clit between his fingers, causing me to literally scream. He growled against my skin, his grip on my breast tightening. I felt him twitch inside of me, my body milking him fiercely. "Jasper!" I breathed as I slumped against him.

Jasper unwrapped my arm that was still around his neck and laced his fingers with my own. He brought out joined hands to his mouth and lightly kissed my knuckles. Slowly he turned me around and softly kissed my lips. "Perfect."

He carefully laid me back on the bed and laid beside me, making sure the blankets were covering us. I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his lovely scent. "That's not what I expected." I admitted.

"What did you expect?" He asked thoughtfully, stroking my hair.

"Well, when you told me you wanted me to scream..." I blushed brightly as I trailed off. "I expected it to be dirtier. But, it was perfect. You know just what to do or say make me feel better about myself. To make me feel good."

He pulled my chin up so I could look up at him. "You deserve to be treated like the angel you are. But, would you like me to be dirty with you?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me playfully.

"Um..." I blushed brightly, burying my face in his chest.

He laughed a little bit. "You are so cute. Honestly, I've never thought about doing that with you."

"Why not?" I asked, raising my head up. I'm sure my eyebrows were knit together.

"Because darlin, I've always seen you as someone so sweet and innocent. Maybe even a little fragile. I don't want to be too rough with you."

"I'm not fragile!" I said in a whiny voice. I propped up on my arms, looking directly in the eyes. "What gave you the impression I was? Is it the way I look? Because if that's the reason Alice is far smaller than-"

He covered my mouth as he laughed. "I didn't mean it to be an insult. It's not a bad thing. I've always seen you as so feminine. And besides, Alice scares the hell out of me. She could kick my ass."

"I could kick your ass." I mumbled under my breath as I fell onto my stomach, pulling away from his hand.

"Oh, I'm sure if you were determined you could do some major damage. But, I hope I don't do anything to deserve an ass kickin." He said, the amusement still in his voice.

I snorted, a very unladylike noise. He laughed and poked my ribs gently. "Yeah you better be nice to me. You sleep harder than I do."

He scoffed. "I could roll a freight train through here and you wouldn't wake up."

"So, what does that say about you?" I shot back, daring him to argue with me.

He laughed again and playfully swatted my backside. "Alright, I'll be nice." He pulled me up so that I was resting on his chest again. I let my fingers dance across his taut muscles, thinking to myself. Suddenly something popped into my head.

"Do you still want to come to my family's Thanksgiving?" Jasper didn't like to travel so he hardly went home to Texas. When I learned this the first year we were living together, even though we had only known each other a couple of months, I insisted he come with me to my parent's. It took some convincing, but he did. We went in different pairs, at one time all four of us going. It was kind of an unspoken thing.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He asked thoughtfully as he stroked my back.

"I didn't know if it would make you uncomfortable." I reasoned in a soft voice.

"Look, I love Charlie and Renee. And I especially don't want to be alone on Thanksgiving now that I have you. So, unless you don't want me too..."

"I do." I smiled up at him. "You know my parents like you, too."

"More than Edward." He chuckled. Boy, was that the truth. Charlie thought he was arrogant and Renee thought he was good looking but a little too intense. I could agree with them on both accounts. I frowned at Edward's name. "Sorry..." He mumbled looking away.

"It's okay." I assured him. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Alice had the day off so she called me earlier than I'd like. I wasn't going to argue too much though. She was helping me out. I hated shopping and I needed a partner.

"Good morning sunshine!" She said brightly as I opened the front door. I had barely had time to get ready, let alone eat. She thankfully knew me well enough to know I wasn't a morning person and brought breakfast with her. I munched on the donut as we headed to her car. "Where to first?"

"I need something less granny like to sleep in." Alice gave me a little cat call and giggled. I gave her a stern look. "No thongs, Missy. I want to be comfortable."

"You're not fun." She pouted. "It'll be sexy!"

"Not if I'm picking it out of my-"

"OKAY! I get the picture." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "So, sexy nighties. What else?"

"The grocery store. I want to make dinner for Jazz." I shrugged.

"Awww..." she cooed. "You've got it bad for him, don't you?"

"I always make dinner for him." I rolled my eyes. Even when they were together. Alice as a horrible cook.

"No, it's different now. I can tell. It's sweet." She nodded, like she was confirming it to herself as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Whatever, Ali." I shrugged my shoulders. As I stepped out of the car I decided to ask her something. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, I'm going to Georgia, why?"

I blew out a breath. "Good..."

"Love you too, princess." Alice laughed. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I blushed brightly, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't know how comfortable it would be with me, you, and Jasper now that we're..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Fooling around?" She said with a little smirk.

"Yeah, something like that." I sighed.

"So, are you dating or what?" She asked as we walked into the mall.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Too many hours later I was stumbling my way back up to the apartment with two bags of clothing and four bags of groceries in my arms. I was really tired but I still wanted to make dinner for Jasper. It was one of his favorites, and I liked it too.

I put a few of the bags down and opened the door. I smiled at what was waiting for me. Jasper was sitting on the couch, shirtless, eating out of the big pink box. He was watching one of his favorites shows, NCIS on DVD. He had every season of it. "Hey, cutie." I giggled.

He turned his head and looked at me with a smile. Then he noticed all the bags at my feet. Jasper jumped lithely off the couch and came towards me, but not before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Hey honey. How was your shopping?"

"Fine. Do you have any plans for dinner?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Nope." He said with a little pop. As he sat the bags down on the table he tried to peak in the pink stripped bag. I slapped his hands away from it. "Ow." He pouted. "I thought you said they were for me." He said playfully.

"Dinner first." I chastised before putting the bags in my room.

"Damn," he muttered. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Cheeseburgers, streak fries, kosher pickles, and some beer." I said, knowing the reaction I was about to get.

"Mm.... Have I told you lately that I love you? Because, I think you just quoted a Jimmy Buffett song and I got turned on."

I laughed at his cheesiness. "Should I be worried that you're attracted to meat?"

"Actually, I should more worried about it. I'm going to have a heart attack before I'm forty at this rate."

"And, yet I don't think you care." I teased.

"I'll start worrying about that when I'm thirty five." He said with a grin as he started to help me pull things from the grocery bag. "Oh! You got Abita for me!" He said like a little kid who just got a new toy.

"Yup. I had to go to a specialty store but I got it for you."

He did something that surprised me. Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and kissed me deeply, my arms automatically going around his neck. "Thanks." He whispered against my mouth as he pulled away.

"It's just beer, Jasper." I said breathlessly, still in his arms.

"No, trust me when I say it's the thought that counts. You're a sweet girl." He lightly kissed my forehead before pulling away, looking a little embarrassed. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Why don't you start some music?" I asked.

He smiled brightly and I already knew what he was going to play. His dad was a huge fan and got him into Buffett. He had all the CDs. Sure enough not a minute later one of the live albums came on.

We worked together, making dinner. Every once in a while he'd stroke my back or kiss my neck. I put the burgers on the griddle and the fries in the oven, giving me a little time where I didn't have anything to keep my hands busy. Jasper had already cut up the veggies for me. I leaned against the counter, biting my bottom lip as I thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." He asked as he leaned beside me, mimicking my pose.

"Alice isn't coming with us on Thanksgiving." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, she told me she was going to see her sister. Does that bother you?" He asked.

"No. It bothers me more that I'm glad she's not." I told him, looking down at my feet.

"Because of this. Because of us?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes. And, I don't even know what_ this_ is." I said in a frustrated tone.

"And, that bothers you?" He asked, looking at me from the corners of his eyes, his arms still crossed over his bare chest.

"Yes doc, it does." I smirked.

"Well Bella, what are we?" He asked, looking over at me thoughtfully. He was still playing the therapist. I couldn't be frustrated for it. I knew he was just trying to help.

"Roommates, friends."

"Is that all? Is that all that you want?"

"No..." I said in a quiet voice. "But, this isn't all up to me."

"You're right. It's not. But, I've told you my feelings on the matter. Have you told me yours?" He asked. He wasn't being accusing or cruel. "Tell me what you want, and I'll be that."

"That's not fair to you." I complained.

"Let me decided that for myself." He rolled his eyes. "Tell me."

I blushed at his words, remembering how he had used them earlier. I bit my lip. "I like you."

He smiled. "You know I like you too. But, we both already knew. Tell me what you want."

"I don't want to see you with anyone else." I said in a soft voice.

"Already done, honey." He turned to face me, his hands on my hips. "Is that all?" I shook my head, looking down at my feet. Jasper lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "I'll be yours if you'll be mine."

"I'm not ready to tell anyone." I said in a low voice. "I'm not ashamed, it's just-"

"Too soon. It's fine. I understand. We can keep this our little secret." And with that he lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply. My fingers wound into his hair, pressing myself against him. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Bella?" He asked as he pulled away, his deep blue eyes looking into my own.

I nodded my head, smiling. I leaned on my tip toes to kiss him again. He lifted me off of my feet, earning a loud squeal from me. He smiled against my mouth, covering my face eagerly in kisses. I laughed and pushed him away from me. "Okay. Now, put me down or your hamburger is going to be very well done."

He complied with a smile. "You know how I like mine."

"Mooing?" I teased, flipping over the burgers.

Jasper wrapped his strong arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Yup. Sure do."

I laughed. I knew he was trying to distract me now. "Go on. Go put a shirt on. No one is sexy with mustard down their bare chest."

"Are you sure?" He teased, giving my neck one last kiss.

"Whip cream maybe. Mustard no. Oh and go wash your hands!" I called to his retreating form.

"Ugh, and it starts already!" He said, popping his head into the kitchen to wink at me before slinking into his room.

**So, I wanted to do a mixture of both. I know you guys probably wanted me to making dirty talking Jasper more dirty, and trust me, it'll come. But, it wasn't right for the moment. Besides I think you can be sweet and still be sexy.**

**Abita is a type of beer made in Abita springs Louisiana. It's decent. They make it in all different styles, and they even happen to have a root beer. Best root beer floats by the way. By the way... I would MURDER someone for a GIANT cheeseburger, steak fries, and a beer. **

**If you are a youngen and don't know Jimmy Buffett's Cheeseburger in paradise I suggest you youtube it. I love Jimmy Buffett. While you're at it why don't you look up Why don't we get drunk while you're at it. Hehe that song will be added into the story, I promise. It should be the theme song for this story lol **


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't want to get up the next morning. Well, actually it was afternoon. We both had to go to work though. We worked the same shift, so it wasn't so bad, but there was a meeting before hand. I had a feeling the new boss was about to make some changes. I was dreading it.

I lightly kissed Bella's bare shoulder. I didn't get to see anything that she bought yesterday, not that it bothered me. Nude was far better anyway. She didn't stir. She was laying on her stomach, her face pressed into the pillow. She was adorable. I looked over at the clock. It was just after noon. We didn't have to go to work until five, but we weren't going to get anything done if we stayed in bed all day. Well, we'd get certain things done, but I didn't want Bella to be sore later. She worked out, but going at it four times in one twenty four hour period when you're not use to it can be rough on the body.

"Bella, darlin, it's time to wake up." I said as I pressed my lips to her shoulder. I slowly began to pull the quilt down her back, exposing her flesh to the cool air.

"I don't want to." She mumbled, rolling into me. Her leg was thrown over my hips, with her arm across my chest. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I took her hand and brought it to my mouth, slowly I began to kiss it. I kissed and licked down to her elbow until I got to the sensitive bend. "Bella... wake up or I'll be forced to wake you up." I said in a playfully threatening tone.

She didn't even flinch. I'm pretty sure she was ignoring me. I lowered my mouth to the bend and blew a raspberry into it. Bella squealed and giggled. "You jerk."

"I warned you." I told her, pulling her onto me, her stomach against mine.

"Still a jerk." She mumbled, laying her head on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist as I buried my face into the crook of her neck. This was beyond nice. "I haven't been this happy in a long time." I said, speaking before even thinking.

"Me too, actually." She said as she pressed her lips to my cheek.

I leaned my cheek against hers, taking in a deep breath. Her scent surrounded me. "Bella, you know I meant everything I said the other night, don't you?"

"When?" She asked, tracing her fingers over my arm.

"When I said you were gorgeous. I've always thought you were a beautiful woman." I moved one of my hands from her waist, sliding it to her hip and up her side.

I felt her blushing heat against my cheek and smiled. I lowered my lips to the nape of her neck, slowly kissing it. Bella hummed in pleasure, her lower body wiggling against mine. I groaned against her flesh.

"Jazz, when is the meeting?" She asked suddenly, tilting her head to the side to give me better access.

"Five. Why?"

"So, we don't need to start getting ready until three?" She reasoned.

"I suppose so. Why?"

She gave me a wicked little smile before wiggling against me again. Before I realized what was happening she was underneath the covers, sliding down my body. "I'm not ready to get out of bed yet." She said against my skin.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

I'm sure I had a huge shit eating grin as I walked into the bar. Bella and I walked hand in hand until we reached the door. She let go first, of course. I could handle that for a while. I did hope that her nervousness didn't last forever though.

Work was going to be more interesting. Men flirted with Bella all the time. She was a waitress. It's what they did. Woman flirted with me. Of course we flirted back, to some extent. That's how you make the tips. Edward never understood that. Bella had banned him from coming in because of how jealous he became. Alice always understood. She was a hair dresser. She gossiped or flirted with everyone, depending on the client.

_I need to stop comparing us to them. It's not a good idea._

There were only a couple people there when we got into the place. We got there right on time too. Go figure. Everyone was always late. It was amazing how this place didn't open until six but people still came in hungover. That bothered me. I don't think I ever came to work hungover.

Bella and I sat on stools at the bar, waiting for this thing to start. Hopefully it wouldn't last too long. Seth came in about a minute after us, and sat beside us. There were a few people scattered about at the tables, drinking coffee or just looking bored.

"Hey man. How was your days off?" Seth asked as he sat.

"Great." I smiled. "Was it busy?" I asked, making conversation.

"Nah, you know Sundays and Mondays never are." He said with a heavy sigh. I hated it for him that he was the newbie and had to work those shifts. But, I'd rather not work them honestly.

"When you off?" I asked, continuing the conversation.

"Tonight and tomorrow." He shrugged. Then Seth looked suddenly embarrassed. "Um, the other day were you serious about giving me your ex's number?" I could have sworn he was blushing. It was hard to tel though because he was so tanned.

I suddenly felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I knew who they belong to. I tried my best to ignore them. "Yeah, sure. I can give it to you right now if you like."

"Thanks. Ugh, but what am I going to say to her? 'Hi, I'm your stalker and I was wondering if you'd like to go a date with me?'."

I laughed. "How about I try to set you two up on a blind date or something?"

I heard Bella giggle beside me and I turned to look at her, innocently. "What?" I asked in a low tone.

"You're playing the matchmaker. It's cute." She smiled ruefully.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "That's my goal in life. To be the cute matchmaker."

Bella giggled again and looked past me. "Alice and I are best friends. How about I set it up? It won't be so weird then." She offered Seth.

He grinned widely and nodded. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something but a booming voice cut him off. "Hey everybody! Thank you for coming."

Emmett McCarty was a hulk of a man, and that was saying something coming from me. He could probably block out the sun. Beside him was a pretty blond, and by the looks of her, she knew it. She was designer _everything_. She'd probably get along with Alice. He cleared his throat, a large smile across his face. "Let me start by reintroducing myself. I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my wife, Rosalie. A few weeks ago I purchased this club from the original owner. Now, this isn't my first club. In fact, I have several. For the past couple of weeks myself and my wife have been observing. There are going to be a few changes, but before we do anything we'd like to hear from you. We'd like to know some of your ideas. You guys are the backbone of this place and honestly know more about it than I do, right now. So, what do you guys think? What would you guys change?"

Of course there was silence. Nobody likes to make waves, especially with the new boss. Though he did ask for it. I had a few ideas, but I didn't want to be the first to speak. His wife stepped up beside the huge man, a tall one in her own right. "There isn't anything to be afraid of. You won't get in trouble for any of your suggestions." She urged.

Finally someone spoke up. I wasn't sure who it was, but the voice was female. "Make the uniforms more revealing. We'll make better tips."

"No way." Someone else commented. I'm surprised that Bella didn't say it herself. "This is a nightclub, not a strip joint. This is comfortable, practical, and cheap."

"Alright guys, no need to argue. It's just suggestions." Emmett laughed.

I finally decided to make myself known. "No one makes money on Sunday and Mondays. Church and football kills us. It would seem more practical to close on those days. It would save on employee costs, along with basically electricity and all that. No one wants to work on those days anyway. That way you can ensure your full time staff two days off, and you can focus your part time staff when you need them most, on the weekends."

Emmett pursed his lips and nodded his head, like it was thinking about. I felt Bella shift beside me. I knew she hated to speak in front of people. I wanted to hold her hand but decided against it. "You've got some fantastic bartenders up here. They all make really good specialty drinks. Maybe you have them work out some kind of special menu?"

It was quiet after that for a few seconds. "Anything else?" Rosalie pressed. She looked to be getting impatient with the whole thing.

"Sam is great and all, but he can't cover the floor and the bar. You need a bar manager and a floor manager. It'll just be easier on everyone." Seth finally said.

After that everyone seem to speak up. One of the other bartenders suggested a bar back, one of the waitresses suggested live bands. Everyone hissed when someone suggested karaoke. There some other less important suggestions. They got dumber as they went along. I began to tune them out until finally Emmett clapped his hands together and in his booming voice, dismissed us.

It was around 5:45 when we finished up. Giving me just enough time to make sure that I had everything that I needed. Seth had worked the closing shift, so everything got put where it was suppose to. He was great at stocking the bar. It made things a lot easier.

I occasionally caught myself watching Bella as she made sure he section was clean. She was talking with one of the waitresses, smiling and laughing. She caught me staring once, blushed and smiled back. I even blushed.

I was lost in my own world while washing up some dishes when a hand on my shoulder startled me, almost making me drop the glass in the world. I turned to look. The boss's wife was standing behind me, a little apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump."

"It's alright, ma'am." I shrugged. "What do you need?"

"Emmett didn't mention this, but I'm also one of the new managers. The girl you were sitting by had a good suggestion. It was actually one of the things we were thinking about. I was going to see if you had any specialty drinks of your own?" She asked as she walked to the other side of the bar.

"I have a few." I answered modestly. I had more than that, but I didn't want to seem like a know it all. "By the way, the girl is Bella."

She ignored the last part. "So, if you could, make a few of them up. We should be slow tonight. We'll have a little taste testing and see how it goes from there." She said before slinking off.

For some reason she made me slightly uncomfortable. Like if you pissed her off, you wouldn't have a certain part of your anatomy the next day. I could tell by looking at them who wore the pants in that marriage and it was not Emmett.

The first song of the evening came on, even though there was no one in the place. It was still pretty cold outside, and it was snowing. People tend to stay inside on these kind of days. Especially on a Tuesday. Bella and one of the other waitresses, Angela, were dancing to it, entertaining themselves. I couldn't help but stare and smile.

"What are you looking at?" Seth asked, sitting down at the bar.

"Oh, the girls. They're having a good time." I said, nodding my head towards them. I handed him a beer, already knowing what he'd want.

"They're cute." He chuckled. Slowly he took a swig of his beer. "So, did boss lady ask you to make some drinks?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have a couple things in mind."

"I'm going to go home and think about what I'm going to make. At least I don't have to be put right on the spot. Must be tough." He smiled at me.

"Gee, thanks." I snorted. "No pressure."

"So, do you think Bella will really talk to her for me?" He asked, peeling off the label of his beer.

"I bet she'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll call you with the details." I told him.

"Hello there, ladies. Gossiping?" Jacob asked, coming over to the bar.

"Yeah, I heard they were thinking about firing some of the bouncers." Seth shot off at him, not even missing a beat. I chuckled as Jacob's eyes went wide then he smirked as realized he was just screwing with him. For some reason Baby faced Seth seemed innocent, but I could tell that he was far from it.

"So, now that Bella and Edward-"

"No." I growled at him.

"Now, I know you're protective of her and all but-" He started again.

"When hell freezes over." I told him, looking straight in the eyes. Jacob was an okay guy, but when it came to Bella he was a dog. I didn't want his paws anywhere near her, especially now that she was mine. I wish I could have told him that to shut him the hell up.

Bella came to the bar then. "What's causing hell to freeze over?" She asked as she leaned against the bar.

"Dating him." I nodded my head towards Jacob, who know how his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, yeah Jake. Hell would have to freeze over first, along with some flying pigs and maybe a cow or two." She said in a very straight voice.

Seth had a mouth full of beer when she said that and began to choke on it as he laughed. His eyes were streaming as he gasped for breath. Bella giggled and patted him on the back. Jake crossed his arms over his chest. "Aw, come on. I'm not that bad, Bells."

"I never said you were. You're just not the guy for me." She shrugged.

"How do you know if you don't give me a try?" He said with a big smile.

"No, Jake. Go work the door." I commanded him.

He huffed and stomped off, like a girl I might add. It was pretty funny actually. Bella smiled at me sweetly. "Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Makin' drinks." I answered back sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her lips. "They're for the bosses. Lemonade Martini, a pineapple upside down shot, a cocoa martini, and a Hawaiian screw. "

"Oo..." She hummed, licking her lips. "I like..." She tapped her finger on her chin as she thought. "All of those." She finally concluded.

"I'll make you something special when we get home." I winked at her. "Maybe a margarita."

She blushed and smiled as she looked down at her feet. "Alright, I need to go pretend to do my job. I'll talk to Alice tomorrow, Seth." She patted him on the shoulder before going off to do whatever she did.

"So, you and Bella?" Seth asked, taking one final sip of his beer. He handed it back to me to toss in the trash.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Dude, you have a blinking sign above your head 'I like Bella'. You're pretty obvious. You're flirting pretty hard and heavy."

"I flirt with everyone." I said defensively.

"Okay. I'll give you that. Then why did you look like you were going to rip off Jacob's head and shove it where the sun doesn't shine?"

I laughed nervously. "Because he gets on Bella's nerves and-"

"Shut up. You like her." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I do. We're dating. And, if you tell anyone I'll tell Alice that you have three balls and a third nipple." I threatened.

He laughed, putting his hands up. "I won't tell anyone. But, I don't think you have to. You can tell by just looking at you two. It's pretty sweet actually."

"Aw, thanks sugar. I know I'm sweet." I said sarcastically.

"You know, usually when people are getting laid they're nicer..." He said, throwing a five on the bar. I threw my bar towel at him, which he easily caught. "See what I mean?"

"Third nipple." I said in a warning tone. He laughed and flipped me off. "See you in a couple days." I called as he left. I liked Seth. I could tell we were going to get along just fine. It was nice to hang around with someone who knew how to take a joke.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

"Ugh, my feet are killing me." Bella complained as she slid into the cab of my truck. "I can't wait to get into a bathtub."

I smiled at her. "I'll make you something to drink, maybe make it a bit more relaxing."

"Oo... I'd love a Hawaiian screw."

"You know... I've heard a Texas screw is better." I said in the straightest voice possible. She slapped my shoulder, causing me to laugh. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I was going to invite you to join me, but you know what..." She trailed off dangerously.

"Aw, don't punish me for being stupid. I'll be in the doghouse constantly." I said in a pleading tone.

This made her laugh. She scooted over closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder, her hand resting on my thigh. "Fine. Just because you're cute. But you better make me a big drink when we get home."

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled at her, turning to give her a quick kiss on the top of the head. "Does that mean I get to take a bath too?"

"We'll see..."

**I know it kind of seems like a filler but it is_ VERY_ important to the future. Trust me. **

**By the way, I don't know about the Lemonade Martini, but I know for sure all those drinks are real. And they're fantastic. I love lemon drinks so if you know a recipe for that let me know. But, the pineapple upside down shot and the Hawaiian screw will mess you up without even realizing it. You don't taste the liquor. You have two of each and you're walking into the walls. I know this from personal experience. **

**My favorite line so far in this story is in this chapter. See if you can guess what it is!**

**So, who likes Seth?**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning-if you could call eleven morning- we were sitting on the couch, simply relaxing. Actually, Jasper was sitting and I was laying across the couch with my feet in his lap. He didn't seem to mind though. He was working on this second bowl of cereal, staring intently at the TV. And as much fun as I was having looking him over while wearing nothing but his gray boxer briefs, I knew I had some business to take care of.

I grabbed the phone off of coffee table. I turned it over in my hands, thinking of what I would say to her. I had never set anyone up on a date before. And, I had only been set up once and that was with Edward. And, we saw how well that worked out. I nibbled on my lip, flipping the phone in my hands.

"Going to call Alice?" Jasper asked, sitting the now empty bowl on the side table. He started to rub my sock covered foot, massaging his thumbs over the ball of my foot. I could feel my eyes roll back into my head as I sunk lower into the couch, sighing contently.

"Not if you keep doing that." I said in an airy voice.

He chuckled. "Sorry." Jasper slowly released my foot and I groaned-loudly.

"Don't stop!" I complained.

He chuckled again and began to rub from my ankle to my bare calf. I moaned softly, laying my head back. His hands were always so warm and soft. His silk voice flowed over me, though it took a moment to realize what he was saying. "Go ahead and get Alice over with."

"No," I pouted as he pulled his hand away again.

He slid his hand from my ankle to my thigh, just underneath the hem of my new cotton nightie. It was nothing too sexy, but he seemed to like it, which was the goal. "I'm spoiling you, aren't I?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"In all the right ways." I mumbled as I slid down on the couch further, my eyes closed in pleasure.

"Get it over with, and we can get to the spoilin when you're done." He winked at me playfully.

I frowned, earning another chuckle from him. I wrapped the white sweater I was wearing tighter around my body. As I dialed the number Jasper began to rub my knee in a comforting way. I was hoping that he wouldn't mess with me too much on the phone. I knew it would only be fair payback for what I did to him the other day.

"Hola!" Alice said brightly as she answered her cell phone. I knew she was probably at work, but that never seem to stop her before.

"Hey, Ally. Are you busy?" I asked, half way hoping that she was so we could talk about this another time.

"I'm never too busy for you. What do you need?" She asked. I could hear crunching in the background. If they weren't doing someone's hair up there, they were eating or gossiping. I'm surprised she wasn't three hundred pounds. Alice always seemed to eat like a horse. I had no idea where she put it either. I was so jealous of her.

"Well, you see, I have this friend-" I began but she quickly cut me off.

"Is the friend really you, Bella?" She asked in a sarcastically sweet voice. I huffed and held my chin up. Not that it did any good.

"No, smart ass. It's an actual friend. His name is Seth. He saw us the other day when we went to visit Jazz at work. He's another bartender. And, he kind of thought you were attractive-" I rambled on until Alice stopped me.

"Are you trying to hook me up?" She asked in an incredulous tone. I realized the crunching had stopped, which probably meant that her hand was on her hip.

"Aw! Come on! When was the last time you went out?" I asked her in return, trying to redirect some of the questions back toward her.

"Last week." I could practically see her chin raise in the air through the phone. I knew that tone exactly. She was trying to make herself look better.

"With someone of the opposite sex?" I pressed. The pause was all I needed to hear to know I was exactly right.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Come on, one date and if you don't have a fantastic time I'll let you have free reign of my hair. By the way Alice, Seth is pretty hot." Jasper sent me a look that was somewhere between a pout and a glare, causing me to giggle. "What? He is."

Alice laughed. "Tell Jasper I said hi. Is he doing his angry puppy thing?"

I laughed "Yes, he is." I answered her before saying, "she says hi, by the way." I smiled at him playfully, trying my best to look innocent. He wasn't buying it. I turned my attention back to Alice. "So, what do you say, Ally?"

"I don't know." She sighed heavily. "I haven't been in the mood to date lately."

"It'll give you an excuse to shop." I tried to think of some other way to entice her. Doing my hair didn't even phase her, which was surprising. I never willingly let her do my hair, if I didn't have to. She scared me with hot irons and hair dye.

"Ugh, fine. One date. That's it. And, you're going shopping with me and I get to do your hair, when I choose." She said in a stubborn tone, sounding like a teenager.

"You act like this is torture." I said with a laugh.

She made a noise like a raspberry before we said our goodbyes. Though Alice was a social butterfly the idea of dating was not her favorite, which surprised me. I hoped it worked out for her, no matter who she was with.

As I set the phone back on the coffee table and realized that the TV was now turned off. I turned to look at Jasper, who had a sly little smile on his face. Without a word he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed, playfully swinging my legs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"So, Seth is hot?" He said in an amused tone.

"If you go for short guys, yes." I answered honestly. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Before I could even realize what was happening I was being slung on the bed, landing straight in the middle. Jasper was crawling over me a moment later. "So, what do you _go_ for?" He asked, completely ignoring my last statement.

"Half naked ones." I snorted at my little joke.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not a wide range at all."

"How about half naked ones with curly blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a sexy accent?" I asked, playing with the band of his boxers.

"Still a wide range." He grinned a little bit, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"What do you want? A name or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be good." He said, lowering his lips to my shoulder.

I knew exactly what he wanted and I wasn't going to give it to him. Not that easily anyway. "Keep doing that and I might tell you."

He growled playfully against my neck. "Mm, yes ma'am."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

We were laying on his bed, tangled up together. Jasper had a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but giggle when I looked at him. I'm sure I had one very similar to his. He looked so happy and so was I. His head was resting on my bare stomach, every once in a while giving it a little kiss or nuzzling it with his nose. It felt amazing, making my stomach clench with the slightest touch.

"So, do you think they'll like each other?" He asked suddenly, looking up at me through his thick blond eyelashes.

I shrugged. "I like Seth. And, they're both balls of energy. They can keep up with each other." I giggled. "Seth probably doesn't get too many girls that are shorter than him either."

Jasper laughed and nodded. "Probably right. Alice probably makes him feel down right tall." I could see the respect and care in his face when he talked to her. It wasn't attraction, or anything I needed to worry about.

I smiled. "You still really care about Alice, huh?"

"Of course I do. She's a friend. And though I'm not_ in love_ with her, I do love her. If that makes sense." He said, resting his chin against my belly button.

"It does." I pushed a random strand of hair out of his eyes. "You're a sweet man, you know that?."

He blushed and buried his face in my stomach, kissing it lightly while his hand massaged my bare hip. "I just want everyone to be happy."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

"Oh! My god, Bella! Seth is amazing!" Alice gushed a week later. Apparently he wasn't amazing enough to get me out of shopping and hair styling. They'd gone out four times in the past seven days. She seem to have that far off look in her eyes and a goofy grin since the second she met him. Seth wasn't too bad to work with now either.

"I knew you'd like him." I smiled at her.

She turned on a dime in her tiny yellow car. Apparently being happy made her drive even crazier than normal, if that was even possible. I clutched the handle, tightly. I closed my eyes, praying that we didn't die. I did not want to die today.

"Maybe I should listen to you more often." She giggled. "About men anyway. Not so much about clothing."

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled.

We had already gone shopping, done the hair thing, and even had lunch. We weren't heading towards home though, I noticed. She seem to realize what I was about to ask. "Do you mind if we stop at the store? I need to pick up some tampons."

"Yeah, I probably should too. I'm should start on the..." I counted it out in my head and stopped quickly. "What's today?"

"The nineteenth, why?"

"Fuck!"

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

"I'm pregnant!" I cried into the pillow of Alice's couch. The pillow wasn't thick enough to block out Alice's snickering.

"You've taken three tests. They've all came out negative. You're not pregnant." I didn't have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes. I knew I was being a tad dramatic but I didn't care. I was scared out of my mind.

"But, I'm late!" I reasoned.

"How late?" She asked, pulling the pillow away.

"A day..." I mumbled under my breath.

She snorted. "Are you serious? God, you get a little and you get paranoid. You did the same thing when you were with-"

"Shut up." I hissed. "This is serious. One time we didn't use protection. I'm pregnant. I just know it."

"And, when was this?" Alice asked, sitting beside me.

"That night I came to your house after seeing Edward." I frowned, leaning my head back against the back of the couch.

"Okay, that was a little stupid." She admitted.

"He was just being so sweet and we got so into it that I didn't even realize until later. I'm not even sure if he realizes it. I mean I know he wouldn't do anything like that on purpose. Sometimes you just forget." I rambled and rambled on until she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, look. I don't think you're pregnant. Look at how much stress you've had this month? With men and the holidays, work and all that. I mean everything makes you late. Even the weather change. But, if you haven't started by the time you leave to go to your folks on Wednesday call and make an appointment for Monday. So, that gives you what? Three days. I bet you'll start by then. It's fine." She said in a tone that could be called sisterly.

"I don't want to be pregnant." I whined.

"Yeah, but if you were imagine the cute baby you'd have. It would come out with an accent." She snickered.

I slapped her leg. "You're not funny."

"I am, just a little bit. Admit it." She smiled.

"Only a little bit." I said, resting my head against her shoulder. "Should I tell Jasper?"

"That's up to you, but I think he might be a good shoulder to cry on, if you need it."

"I don't want to worry him."

"I won't tell him. But, maybe you should consider telling him." She told me. "Now, who wants ice cream?"

**This chapter is a little short, and I'm sorry about that. And you probably hate me right now. NO ONE realized that they didn't use protection. That surprised me. Do you think she's pregnant or paranoid? By the way, Bella's reaction is based on my friend Jennifer and Alice is totally me. I've had this conversation. And it turned out the same way. **

**Oh by the way, my favorite line for the last chapter was "Don't punish me for being stupid." Though the third nipple thing cracked me up. **

**Well, I know all you wonderful people are going to the midnight showing tonight. So am I. Have a great time everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Three days. Three very long days. That's how long Bella had been sleeping in her bedroom. That didn't bother me. Well, perhaps it did. I had began to enjoy sleeping with her in my bed. The first night, though I was lonely, I let it go. But three? The second day I asked her what was wrong, but she refused to say. She said nothing was wrong. _Horrible liar_, I thought to myself but let it go. I knew she'd tell me when she was ready. But by the third day, today, I became anxious.

"Bella, what's wrong, darlin?" I asked, leaning against the door frame of her room. I watched as she began to pack for the short trip to her parent's house.

I seem to surprise her and her face shot up quickly. Her eyes were slightly wet, her cheeks red. "Nothing," She sniffled. "I'm fine."

"Please? I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong." I said, moving towards her.

She turned her back to me, going to her dresser. "I'm fine. Really."

I walked behind her and slowly wrapped my arms around my waist, giving her time to move away from me if she wanted to. She didn't, but rather leaned her head against my chest. She let out a heavy breath. "Tell me when you're ready. Please?" I slowly kissed her cheek, letting my lips linger on her flesh. They were salty with tears and I sighed heavily.

She slowly pulled away, her breath barely a whisper. "Do you mind giving me a second? I need to make a phone call before we go."

I nodded and walked out of her room, shutting the door. I wondered what I had done already. What I had done wrong. I only wanted her to be happy. Perhaps I had come on too strong, but it was so hard not to. Up until three days ago she had come on just as strong. Like two magnets pulled together.

I already had my things ready to go. We were leaving late in the afternoon to arrive around ten at night. Bella didn't want to travel in the morning, and nor did I. We would stay there for two nights then leave late Friday afternoon. It was around four and I wondered who she'd call. I knew it wasn't Alice, otherwise she wouldn't push me out of the room.

I went to my room and laid on the bed, which felt completely too cold. I put an arm over my eyes, taking in deep breaths. I could almost feel Bella's sadness radiating from her room. I hated that there was nothing I could do to calm her nerves. She seemed so on edge.

I wondered if she wanted me to go still. I would stay if she didn't want me to. I would do whatever I needed to make sure she was happy and comfortable. Though, not that I wanted to have a TV dinner for Thanksgiving, but I'd suffer.

I didn't hear my door open, but I heard her feet padding against the wooden floor as she came in. I didn't bother to move my arm as I waited for her to speak. Much to my surprise she crawled in bed with me, laying her head on my chest, her fingers resting on my hip.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant. I've just had a lot on my mind." She said in a soft tone. "It's not you. It's me."

"I've heard that before." I said gently, moving my arm from my eyes to around her waist, holding her to me.

"But it doesn't make it any less true." She countered.

"Can you tell me what you've had on your mind?" Bella shook her head slowly, her cheek brushing against my shirt. "Do you want me to stay here?" I said in a low voice.

"What?" She asked, lifting up onto her arms. "No! No, not at all, Jasper. Please don't be angry with me." She said in a pleading tone.

"I'm not angry. You've done nothing to be angry with. I just want to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong. I want to make sure you're happy and-"

She launched forward and attached her lips to mine, her fingers wrapping around the sides of my neck. I pulled her on top of me, kissing her back as passionately as she kissed me. Something else I missed over the past three days. My hand massaged down her back, coming up just underneath her shirt.

"You do too much to try to make me happy. I want you to be happy too, you know."

"I know. And, you do make me happy. Very happy, darlin." I told her as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"You're my best friend." She said in a tiny voice. I barely heard it.

"You mean I beat out Alice?" I said coyly, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, barely but yes."

"How did I manage that?" I asked, stroking her back gently.

She snuggled closer to my body before she decided to answer. "You've got a nicer ass." She answered sarcastically.

"Really? Have you seen her ass though? You could bounce a quarter off of it." I answered back, just as sarcastic.

She snorted and pinched my side roughly. I whined in somewhat pretend pain. She laughed softly at my silliness. "Oh, do you think that's funny?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She didn't answer, but simply smiled. I grabbed her up in my arms and threw her roughly to the other side of the bed, pinning her down as I went. She giggled loudly, a smile on her face.

I lowered my mouth to hers, kissing it swiftly. She moaned softly, her arms wrapping around my neck. When I pulled away her mood had suddenly changed.

"Thank you for putting up with me." So said, her eyes tearing up.

"I don't put up with you. I love being around you and I miss you. I've missed you."

She slowly leaned up and kissed my chin lightly. Bella's tiny fingers twisted into my hair, causing an errant chill to run down my spine. She was so intense in her look. I could tell there was more behind her mood swings than she was willing to say right now. But, I had at least some peace of mind that she was going to just up and leave me, so I decided to not push my luck. I was happy to simply be around her, in any form or fashion.

We decided to leave a few minutes later and grab some fast food on the way to the tiny town of Forks. There wasn't much on the way of food there, so it made sense. And though her mother cooked, it wasn't always... tasty, to say the very least. I had been amazed that Bella had turned out to be such a fantastic cook with such a bad teacher. I didn't worry too much about Thanksgiving though. I knew Bella would do most of the cooking.

For the most part we listened to music, each taking turns on what we wanted to listen to. Though Bella's tastes weren't as varied as mine, we seemed to like generally the same sounds, which was a good thing.

I spent a lot of the trip down thinking about Bella. I was so worried about her. I hated feeling so useless. I wanted her happy, smiling. But, I knew Bella. She was going to be stubborn about her feelings, bottle them up until they exploded.

Also, I wanted to know what brought on the sudden change in behavior. That could explain a lot of it. But, she wasn't willing to share that information either. It was frustrating. Bella could be so open at times and at others she was like a safe. If it was about other people, and not herself, she could keep it locked away. But, what could she keep hidden that would effect me? I had no secrets.

It was around nine thirty at night by the time we arrived in the wet little town. I already knew the way there. I had gone with Bella many a time. The cruiser was sitting in it's normal spot, along with her mother's tiny green Honda.

I grabbed Bella's back pack and my own after helping her from her seat. She smiled at me gratefully before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I wanted more, but that would have to wait. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable in her parent's house. Though, the idea of sneaking into her room in the middle of the night was very tempting. _That might be something I should look into, _Ithoughttomyself_._

Before we even got to the door it swung open, a very happy looking Renee on the other side. She reminded me so much of a child. Bouncy and light. She rushed out and wrapped Bella in a large hug, squealing loudly.

A moment later Charlie appeared, smiling. He came over and shook my hand. "Hello, Jasper. Have a good drive down?" He asked, ushering me inside.

"Nice and quiet." I told him honestly. "Not a ton of driver's on the road, surprisingly."

"Well, nice and quiet is a very good thing." He smiled at me.

A second or two later Renee and Bella came back in, their arms wrapped around each other's waist still. They were giggling about something. "Dad!" Bella said brightly before wrapping him in a hug.

"Hey, kiddo!" He squeezed her. As he pulled away he looked around her shoulder. "Where's Edward?" He asked, practically spitting his name out.

Well, this is something I didn't figure. I would have thought that Bella would have told her family about them breaking up at the very least. That would have made them happy. I found myself a little angry that she hadn't told them about me-or rather, us. But, I should have figured. She wanted to keep it to ourselves. I guess that meant her family as well.

"Uh, he's not coming." Bella said, blushing as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh, did he decide to visit his parents this year?" Renee asked innocently as she shut the door, locking it behind her. Not that it did much good. They lived in the middle of no where. If anyone could find the place they'd have to be real idiots to try to rob the Chief of police.

"No. Well, actually I don't know what he's doing. We broke up." Bella said finally.

"Oh, that's too bad." Charlie said a bit to brightly, earning a glare from Renee.

I felt like an intruder into this conversation. I wasn't uncomfortable standing in the middle of this. I wasn't sure what Bella was going to tell them and I didn't want to say too much. "Um, I'm going to take this stuff up to your room." I said, eager to get away from the tense moment.

I ran quickly up the stairs. I automatically knew which room was Bella's. It was a cute little space, and clean. It was still decorated like it was when she was a teenager. I had a feeling that her mother visited this space often by the lack of dust in it. It had constant care. I put her backpack down on her bed, keeping the other one on my shoulder. I would be sleeping on the couch, not that I minded. It was longer than Bella's bed and the hotels around here weren't the greatest. If you could even call them hotels.

When I came down the stairs I stored my stuff by the couch. Charlie was in his chair, watching some sort of game. I notice that the girls were no where to be seen but I had an idea of what they were talking about. I plopped down on the couch and realized that there was a full beer sitting in front of me on the coffee table.

"Figured you needed a drink." Charlie said with a smile, sipping on his own beverage.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"The saints and the cowboys are playing. This should be right up your alley." He chuckled, turning the sound up.

I wasn't going to tell him that football really wasn't my thing. I knew what was going on, but I didn't really enjoy it. I'd rather play than watch. I smiled at him and took a large sip of my beer. I was nervous for some reason. Like suddenly he would dislike me now. Like he would instantly know that I was sleeping with his daughter. I knew that wasn't the case. But, I did have to wonder what their reactions would be when they found out we were dating. They didn't seem to have a problem with us living together, but we were simply roommates to them. If they knew we were dating they'd have to figure out that we were sleeping together. No one was that naive.

I took a another large drink, keeping my eyes directly glued to the TV screen.

Renee and Bella finally came out from having their little talk. I smiled at Bella reassuringly as she flopped back on the couch with with her arms crossed over her chest like an angry teenager. I wanted to put my arm around her, to comfort her, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable in front of parents.

Renee came around the couch and wrapped me in a large hug. "Jasper! It's so good to see you again!" She said brightly before placing a kiss on my cheek.

I was use to this, not that it made me more comfortable. I knew Renee had a slight crush on me. I turned my head, pleadingly asking for help with my eyes, only to be met by two rolling pairs.

"Mrs. Swan, it's nice to see you again, too." I said politely.

"Please! Renee. I'm not a teacher this week." She said as she waved a dismissive hand at me. "So, how was your trip?" She asked as she sat down beside me on the couch.

"Fine," I said a bit nervously. "I'm a little tired." I lied. I woke up at noon. I wasn't tired at all.

"Yeah, me too." Bella added quickly as she realized what I was going for.

"Why don't we let the kids get ready for bed?" Charlie said as he stood from his easy chair.

Renee opened her mouth to protest but was met by a hard glare from Charlie. "Yeah, I guess we have a long day tomorrow." She muttered sourly.

I smiled gratefully at Charlie before I quickly grabbed my backpack. I headed to the bathroom to change into some pajamas.

When I got out of the bathroom I realized that Bella's door was slightly cracked, light filtering from it. I peaked inside to see Bella sitting on the bed, staring off into space.

"Goodnight." I said in a soft voice so to grab her attention but not to startle her.

She looked up from where ever she was looking. "Goodnight." She said with a slight smile. I knew she only gave it to me to make me feel better. It wasn't a real smile.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong again but stopped quickly. Now was neither the time nor the place to have this discussion.

I tried to sleep on the couch in the living room. I really did. But, it didn't work very well. I missed Bella and was worried about her. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that it was going to be alright. I wanted her to do the same to me, honestly. So after a couple of hours I gave up and gave in.

Like a hormonal teenage boy I sneaked into her room. I could hear the mixed snores of her parents down the hall causing me to walk with a little more confidence. I knew they weren't going to wake up any time soon if they were sleeping that heavily.

Bella was rolled to her side, her back to me. As quietly as possible I shut the door behind me, inching my way towards her. I crawled into the bed, causing her to roll onto her back. I moved over her and slowly pressed my lips to hers, like she was my sleeping beauty.

She moaned softly, her arms wrapping around my neck, her soft lips moving eagerly against mine. Carefully I settled my weight against hers, moving my hips between her slightly spread legs.

Suddenly her kisses stopped and her eyes went wide, with surprise or fright. I really couldn't tell. She then shoved me hard and in a harsh whisper said, "move."

In shock I spoke too loudly. "What?"

"Shh..." She hissed. "I have to go to the bathroom. Move."

It took me a moment to realize what she was saying. I chuckled when I did and rolled to my side so to give her room to move. She hopped from the bed quickly and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I was trying to get more comfortable on Bella's tiny bed when I heard. "Oh, thank god!" echoing from the bathroom.

A moment later Bella walked back into the room. I couldn't stop myself. "Everything came out okay, I take it?"

She turned bright red and stuttered. "Um, yeah. I'm going to get some fresh air." Quickly she dashed out of the room, not bothering to get shoes or a jacket as she went.

"Dumb ass," I muttered to myself. "Way to scare her off."

I pushed myself off the bed and went to follow her, only to hear the front door slam. I sighed heavily as I quickly slipped on my shoes and jacket. It was freezing out there.

My eyes searched the darkness for a moment before caught a flash of pale flesh off in the distance. She was sitting in the bed of the truck, her face turned up towards the sky.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I'm a crude jerk."

"It's not you." She said, not even looking at me as she spoke. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

"Then tell me what it is." I begged as I climbed into the bed to sit beside her.

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"Yes it does. If it bothers you then it matters." I said, touching one of her knees.

"I was late." She stated simply.

"Oh," I said quietly, letting her words sink in. "Was?"

"Was."

"As in not anymore?" I pressed. She simply nodded. "How late?"

"Four days." She answered, still not looking at me.

"That makes sense." I said with a heavy sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." She shrugged.

"Worry me?" I asked angrily. "It would have been my fault that we were in that position."

"I wanted it. I wanted you. I didn't stop you." She tried to reason with me, her voice soft and pleading.

"Yeah, well, I should have been more responsible." I said, covering my face with my hands in frustration.

"We were both too into it. Look, nothing came of it. We just need to be more careful." She said, pulling my hands from my face.

"I feel like such an ass." I muttered.

"You're not." She shook her head like it would change the way I felt.

We were quiet for a long time. Bella was the one to break the silence. "I guess I can cancel that doctor's appointment." She said, laughing without humor.

"No." I said quickly, turning to look at her. "No. You -we- need to be more careful. You should look into some kind of birth control and we'll continue to use condoms. I can't promise that I won't get caught up in the moment again. I don't want us to be unprepared."

"Okay. Probably a good idea." She nodded, looking away from me. Bella shivered and I quickly shrugged off my jacket. I wrapped it around her tiny frame.

"Please promise to tell me if anything like this, or anything at all, happens. I want to help." I pleaded with her.

She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her sock covered toes. "I didn't want to freak you out."

"Bella, it'll take more than that, okay? It scares me more not knowing." She nodded again. I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. "I'm serious."

Her bottom lip quivered and I realized that she was crying. I ran my thumb over her chin. I pulled her closer to me, my arms wrapped around her. Bella pressed her face into my chest. I hushed her quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," she moaned into my chest through her tears.

"For what?" I asked, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"For not letting it go."

I leaned down and kissed her full, moist, lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my own snaked under the jacket. "Never. I'll never let you go."

Her mouth devoured my own. I leaned us back, pulling her on top of me. I suddenly realizing, or remember actually, where we were at as my back touched the cold, wet, plastic. I shot back up, causing Bella to laugh. "You okay?"

"Cold," I muttered.

She giggled again, grabbing my hand. "Come on. Let's go inside."

**Okay, I don't think you guys liked the last chapter all that much. Not too big of a response. I'm hoping that you like this one better. Just to let you know, I had this chapter already written before I posted the last one. **

**So, did you see the movie? I won't give anything away, not that is a lot, but I liked it. I didn't think it was mind blowing but it wasn't horrible. I went in with a since of "this will probably suck because the book is always better." The book is better. But we all knew that. Oh and by the way, Rob has the sexy mouth in the world. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile, so check it out. **

**The most reviews I've gotten for a chapter is 48. I'd love it if you guys could match that, or get a little more. **


	13. Chapter 13

Things pretty much went back to normal after that. I did go to the doctor and I did get birth control. I didn't get a pill like I thought I would either. Instead I got a new device, a ring of some sort that lasted for a couple of years, that way I wouldn't have to worry about it for a long time. Until I was ready for that. Which, was a very good thing.

Alice took me to the outpatient clinic to get it done but not without a lot of teasing and 'I told you sos' first. I took my medicine, so to speak. I knew I was being far too emotional before and it was probably because of PMS. She was amused by the fact that I freaked out the first time I 'got some.' But, I could tell she was glad that I wasn't. I knew she worried about me and I wasn't ready for that yet.

Jasper was handling me almost with kid gloves now. I think my sudden distance scared him. I felt horribly guilty about that and now knew that I was being stupid. I knew it wasn't the answer to my problems. I made sure to make it up to him by snuggling close to him every night since we got back from Thanksgiving in Forks. It was the least I could do. I wish I could have done more but I wasn't sure what.

I think it kind of put him off though that I didn't tell my parents. I didn't want to get crap from them about Edward and certainly didn't want the added questions if they knew I was now dating Jasper. I didn't want that from anyone. Our quick change in status certainly didn't look good, for either one of us. I would tell them, sooner or later. Probably after the first of the year.

The only people that knew we were dating was Seth and Alice, who were now joined at the hip. Though, I was about to tell Jacob, right after I punched him, if he didn't let up with the flirting. I knew he meant no harm by it, but it didn't make it any less annoying. I knew Jasper was sick of it too. It certainly made work a lot more... frustrating.

But, I was surprised when they actually took some of the suggestions we made up at work. We were now closed on Sundays and Monday. And there was a new floor manager. Not that I liked Rosalie very much. But, she was good to have on your side when a guest got too touchy. I had seen her punch out a two hundred pound military man, which was beyond impressive. I just think she doesn't know how to act around women, which didn't surprise me. Almost every female in the place was jealous of her and that was probably hard to deal with. She's probably had to deal with it all her life.

It had been a week and a half since Thanksgiving. It was early afternoon and we had to go to work in a few hours. Usually this was our time to relax together but Jasper seemed nervous about something. "What's the matter?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Just thinking." He shrugged.

"About?" I pressed.

"Nothing. It's stupid." He said, looking away embarrassedly. It was so unlike him. But it was rather adorable as well.

I sighed and moved so that I was straddling his waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking him playfully. "Tell me." I commanded.

He placed his hands on my waist and looked down. I was surprised to see him blushing. "I was thinking about you moving in with me."

"But, we already live together." I said, confused. Was I missing something?

He rolled his eyes. "I meant into my room. Maybe get some stuff to make it ours and not just mine. Maybe even think about getting a one bedroom. I mean, it would save us some money, if anything else." He said in an embarrassed rush.

I flushed as well and looked into my lap. "I don't know, Jazz."

"See, it was stupid. Forget I said anything." He said carefully placing me back on the couch. "I've got a headache. I think I'm going to lay down for a while before work."

I watched his retreating form with a heavy sigh. I felt horribly guilty about this. I was taking so much in this relationship and giving him so little return. I would have felt frustrated if I was him too. He couldn't even tell people we were dating. I needed to make it up to him.

He was quiet all through the ride to work. Not that I blamed him. He wasn't giving me the cold shoulder or anything like that, he just seemed to have a lot on his mind so I left him alone. I knew I had to think to. I had to try to think of something. I kept coming up with blanks, it would seem. I felt like an idiot.

It was about five thirty when we got in. I didn't have to start until six, but I didn't mind going in a little early with Jasper. I had always enjoyed riding with him, even before we were dating. I went to the bar and took a seat. He gave me a small coke before he started his work checking to make sure the bar was fully stocked. Embry was the last one at the bar and he tended to leave in a hurry.

Jasper went to the back to get some beers and to check that the kegs were ready for the night when Jake came in. He saw me and smiled brightly. I sighed to myself. He was starting to get very annoying. I knew he liked me. And I liked him too, as a friend, nothing more.

"Hey, Bells! How you doing?" He asked as he came to sit beside me.

"Fine," I answered a bit wearily, not even bothering to look at him.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me on Sunday?" He tried to asked in a smooth voice. I suppose it would have worked with some. He was an attractive man.

Jasper had just come back, setting a couple cases down at his feet. When he realized what was happening he simply rolled his eyes. This was happening more and more often lately. He bent to put the beers into the cooler at his feet for later, probably not wanting to see this disaster in the making. It always seem to end the same way. Not very well.

I looked at the top Jasper's blond head and then turned my attention back to Jacob. "Actually Jake, I've got a boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes dramatically, not noticing Jasper who shot up, banging his head against the side of the bar. I looked at him sympathetically as he rubbed the top of his head. His eyes were wide, his brows scrunched together as he was trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Yeah, right Bella. Whatever. If you don't want to go out with me just say so." Jacob said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've been saying no for weeks now!" I groaned, throwing my hands up in the air. "But, that's not the point. Jake, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, and who is this boyfriend of yours?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Jasper." I said honestly.

Jacob snorted. "Sure, sure."

I growled. What was so unbelievable about that? So, to prove it to him I decided to take matters into my own hands. I hopped on the bar, reached over and forcefully grabbed Jasper's collar. I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply. He moaned into my mouth, his hands going to my hips as he kissed me back. I felt him smile against my lips before I slowly licked them, asking to deepen the kiss even more.

I heard Jacob huff as he stomped away. But it didn't matter. I was too wrapped up in the amazing kisser in front of me. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to have Jasper throw me back on the bar and basically give the place a free show. I didn't care if there were people around as his tongue massaged mine hungrily.

I heard a loud cough behind us, and a snicker, which caused Jasper to pull away. I whined and pouted, not bothering to see who had interrupted my kiss. Jasper blushed a bright red, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As much fun as that looks, that's not what I pay you for." Emmett laughed.

"Sorry," I muttered as I hopped back down.

I didn't even realize that Rosalie was there until she stomped off, her arms crossed over her chest. I'm sure that wasn't a good thing. I sighed to myself, blushing brightly. Suddenly my feet were far more interesting than anything else in the room. I kept my eyes to them, to embarrassed to look at either man.

"Sorry about that, boss." Jasper said, coming to my rescue, of course. "Bella was just trying to get Jake to leave her the hell alone. He's been trying to get her to go out for weeks. She's been saying no for weeks. Apparently he can't take no for an answer."

"I hope it didn't work for your sake, Jasper." Emmett snickered.

"Me, too." I said under my breath, apparently just loud enough for Jasper to hear. He smiled brightly at me. "Alright, I better go clock in." I added quickly, turning before I could make a bigger idiot of myself.

I went to the employee lounge and clocked in. It was 5:55. Well, that was a good way to waste to twenty minutes. I knew I had a big stupid grin on my face. Nothing could remove it though. I didn't want to. It was a good feeling to tell someone, even they didn't seem to believe me. I knew it made Jasper happy as well. I could tell by the way he kissed me.

"Are you seeing Jasper?" I heard a female voice ask behind me.

I turned and looked at Rosalie. "Yes." I answered simply. "Is there any rule against that?"

"No, there isn't. Look, I understand having a relationship with your coworkers. That's how I meant Emmett. Just don't let it effect your work. You're both good workers." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her movements were full of authority. I could tell she liked being the boss. Or maybe she didn't know how not to be the boss.

"Yes, ma'am." I said before turning back to the time clock. I stamped my card quickly, ready to get out of this confided space.

"Glad we understand each other." She said coldly before turning to leave, her high heels clicking loudly against the concrete floor.

"Frost queen." I muttered. Though, this was the nicest she had been to me, if I was being honest.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

I was surprised at the end of the night to realize that I had not been bombarded with questions by two dozen different people. Either Jacob still didn't believe me or was simply too surprised to say anything. Either way that would change, and soon. He had a big mouth and was never good at keeping a secret. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but that didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

Jasper didn't say anything to me really the rest of the night. We were surprisingly busy and he was the only bartender. We kept it strictly business. Though the look in his eyes and the slight smile spoke volumes. I didn't do wrong.

We closed the place down tonight and since I was one of the only a few waitress there I had to work my ass of to get my section clean, which was huge. By the time I was done Jasper was waiting for me, with my coat in hand. "Ready, darlin?" He asked, his eyes raking over me as I moved towards him.

I smiled and nodded. He helped me into my coat, like a proper gentlemen. I took his hand, intertwining my fingers with his long ones. I didn't care who saw us now. He smiled brightly at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He said as we walked to his truck.

"Yes, I did." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"No, not for me you didn't." I said, pulling me to his side. His arm slipped around my waist, holding him close to me. And even though he sort of smelled like beer I could still smell the citrus scent that I loved so much. I had to fight the urge to bury my nose in his chest.

"I did it for Jake, too. I was about to punch him in the jaw." I answered sarcastically as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Seriously Bella." His face was dead serious as he pushed me against the passenger side door. It was gentle, the way his hands touched me. "You didn't."

"I'm not ashamed of you or what we have." I said barely above a whisper, taken in by his deep blue eyes and his striking features. His lips were only inches away but it was still too far.

"I never said you were." He answered his eyes stormy with an emotion I couldn't understand. I wanted to ask him about it but now didn't really seem like the right time. I would have to ask him later.

"I've been so selfish. I want to be more considerate of you and-"

Jasper cut me off with his mouth, pressing it to mine in a furious kiss. I moaned into his mouth, winding my fingers into his beautiful curly hair as I pushed myself closer to him. "Bella," he moaned, my name barely a whisper on his lips. "Honey, trust me. I knew what I was getting-"

"But, I didn't! Jasper, I didn't know I'd feel this strongly. I want you to be happy. I can feel your frustration and it bothers me. I caused it and I hate it." I said in a straggled voice. I tugged on his jacket, my eyes examining it. I wanted to hide the heavy blush that was covering my cheeks.

"What am I feeling right now?" He asked with a sly little smile on his lips. His finger tips glided from my waist to my outer thigh, stroking them a little bit. Electric currents surged through my body and twirled in the pit of my stomach. I took in a shuddered breath before I cleared my throat to answer.

"My ass." I answered sarcastically causing him to laugh. I loved the sound.

"Jasper..." I said forcing him to look at me. I grabbed his collar like I had done earlier and kissed him- hard. His hands went to my backside, gripping it tightly. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I ground against his very obvious arousal, moaning at the friction of his slack against my cotton panties. He pressed me roughly against the door again, causing me to squeal in his mouth. "Honey, I'm not wearing pants." I panted out as he began to attack my neck.

"I know," was his brilliant answer, smiling against my neck.

"It's cold." I whispered into his ear.

"Oh... Oh!" He answered dumbly, blushing, as he settled me back to my feet. He opened the door and let me slip in. He actually ran to the other side. He brought the truck to life quickly, instantly turning the heat up.

I giggled at his eagerness. "Come on. Lets go home."

**Sorry this chapter took a couple days and it's a little short. My daughter decided it was a good time to throw up (and since she's only thrown up like 10 times in her entire life, including spitting up as a baby, I tend to pay attention when that happens) The next chapter will be longer and have a lemon from Jasper's POV. First one of the story. Should be interesting. **

**Who loved what Bella did to Jasper?**


	14. Chapter 14

"You stupid ass," I muttered to myself as I went into our, I mean, my bedroom. I couldn't believe I said that out loud. Was I trying to scare her? "Stupid impulsive ass." I ran my fingers through my hair as I flopped down on the bed. I just needed some time to think. I knew it wasn't the best thing to leave her in there like that, but she had to understand. Sometimes it was hard, and right now it was one of those times.

I wasn't frustrated with her, but with myself. I knew how she'd react. That's why I didn't want to tell her in the first place. I was such an idiot. I always rushed. But, she was worth rushing in over. I had to slow down.

It was sweet of her to let me have the quiet on the ride to work. I almost expected her to go in her own truck. But, I'm glad I didn't piss her off that much. I wanted her ride with me. I always felt better when she was with me. I didn't trust her truck either.

I slipped her a drink without even having her ask. I knew what she liked. It was my little way to say everything would be back to normal soon. I think everyone needs time to brood sometimes. This was mine.

Then Jacob. Goddamn _Jacob_. I was glad that no one seem to notice my flash of anger when I saw him across from her. I wanted to kill him. Okay, he was normally an _okay_ guy, when he wasn't hitting on _my_ girlfriend. But, I wish he'd give me another reason to punch him. One that was a little more obvious. One good slug. That's all I wanted. I would make sure that it counted.

And, then she kissed me.

_Damn... _

She never had kissed me like that before. It took me a moment to react, moaning loudly into her warm little mouth as I grabbed on for dear life. It was sexy to see her forceful like that. Bella was normally such a shy person. I didn't know what came over her, but I love it.

Lust was more than clouding my brain. The urge to give her a 'Texas screw' right on the bar was overwhelming. She just claimed me and I wanted to do the same to her. I wanted to throw her back and have her scream my name so the whole city of Seattle knew who she belonged to.

Of course there was other people around. Not just people, but the boss. I released her as quickly as possible when I figured out who it was behind us. And the way that Bella pouted about the whole thing told me that she wasn't ready for this to be done either.

If it hadn't been so damn busy I would have thanked her, over and over again, somewhere private. But, that was simply the lust talking. I didn't want to treat Bella like that. Well, I did, but I knew she deserved better and I would give it to her. I'd give her whatever she wanted.

At the end of the night Jacob cornered me in the employee lounge. This didn't surprise me at all. I was a little surprised that he hadn't done it sooner though. I somewhat expected him to pounce on me as soon as Emmett walked off earlier in the night. Perhaps he was too in shock by what shy little Bella had done.

"Is she fucking with me?" He asked bluntly, his thick brown arms crossed over his massive chest. I could tell he was not happy at all about this by his stance. I wouldn't let him bother me though. I was still on cloud nine over that kiss.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, smiling inwardly at myself. .

"You know! Are you?" Jacob whined like a little girl. I fought the urge to tell him that. There was no need to start a fight with him tonight. I was ready to get home.

I rolled my eyes. "No, she just shoves her tongue down my throat to keep me on my toes." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" He growled.

"Yes, we're dating. So, if I see you flirting with her again I'll rip your arm out of it's socket and beat you senseless with it. Got it?" I said, turning to look at him. I looked him dead in the eye, surprising him. I generally wasn't a violent man, but I could be if I wanted to. I would be with him if I needed to. And I'd enjoy it. A lot.

"Okay. Got it." He muttered, looking off first.

"That's is if she doesn't do it first." I smiled at him innocently. He snorted and walked out. I smiled to myself as I gathered my own things and Bella's. I hoped she was ready to go, because I knew I was. I was ready to be alone with her. I had to talk to her about some things. I had to ask her some questions. But most of all, I had to kiss her.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

So, when we ended up like we did, I was not surprised. In my truck, idling in our apartment's parking lot, making out like a couple of teenagers. Bella straddled my lap, her skirt riding up her bare thighs. My hands went to her backside, my fingers automatically playing with her panties. We hadn't had sex in almost two weeks and I was ready to pop. It was hard to sleep so close to her every night and not make love to her. And usually, that's what I wanted to do, make love to her. Now was different though. That little stunt at the bar was beyond hot and got me hard just thinking about it.

I began to kiss her neck, squeezing her ass as I did. She moaned, her back arching. With one hand I began to unbutton her shirt. Just the top couple so I could slide my hand into her shirt. I began to kneed her bra covered breast. I'm not sure if her nipples were hard because of the cold or because of me. I hoped it was because of me.

"Yes," she groaned as her head leaned back, giving me my answer. Her hand went to my jeans, unbuttoning them with a flick of her wrist. I had never seen her so graceful in her actions before. Usually clothing seem to fight with her, but it seem to know that tonight was not the right time to do that.

"Darlin, you keep doing that and we won't make it inside." I mumbled, my eyes moving over her sexy body.

"Mm, really?" She asked with a sly little smile. Suddenly her hand was in my pants. I growled loudly, surprised at her boldness. It was beyond hot. I leaned my head back against the rest for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of her warm hand around me.

"I'm about to fuck you senseless in public. Is that what you want?" I growled out, panting slightly. It was suppose to be a warning of sorts.

"God, yes." She answered, smashing her lips against mine again.

I was so into it that when the knock on my window came I jumped. "What the hell?" I groaned. I looked out and realized that we had fogged up the windows. I swiped my hand against the glass, trying to wipe away some of the moisture.

"And, what do you think you're doing?" Seth asked, a big smile on his face. I could tell he had a few drinks in him. But it was nothing to compared to Alice, who was hanging on his arm. She was blitzed. I had seen that face before and I knew what was going to happen to him tonight.

"Just a tad busy. What about you?" Bella answered sarcastically. She was leaning against me, hiding her chest from view.

"More like getting busy." Alice said sarcastically. Yes, completely smashed. "Come on, Seth. Lets the love birds be." She said, tugging him along.

"I'd go in the building before you get arrested!" Seth called as he was being dragged by a giggling and stumbling Alice.

"Oh, my god." Bella laughed, burying her face in my neck. "That's not embarrassing at all."

"Alice will never remember it." I chuckled.

"What about Seth?" She asked, pulling back to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Seth won't say anything..." I said, trailing off only to finish the sentence in my mind. _'Or I'll tell everyone about that third nipple I warned him about.'_

"I guess it doesn't even matter anyway." She smiled at me.

I grinned at her and like she had done to me earlier, I grabbed her collar. I pulled her to me, kissing her wildly. "Come on, darlin. Seth's right. We need to get inside."

I admit it, I messed with her the entire elevator ride. My hand slipped under her skirt and traced my fingers just under the hem of her cute little cotton panties. I couldn't wait to take them off of her. Her back was pressed against my chest as I kissed her neck, my other hand massaging her breast through the shirt. She was leaning against me for support by the time we made it to the apartment.

"Jasper, what are you trying do to me?" She said breathlessly, stumbling to the apartment. I swiftly pulled out my keys and let us in. I closed the door behind us before I said anything.

"Just this..." I said before grabbing her up in my arms, her legs automatically going around my waist. She was a little above me, her breasts practically in my face. I buried my face in them, kissing them lightly as my hands groped her ass after tugging off her jacket.

"Oh god..." She moaned, throwing her head back as I gently bit the side of her breast. "B-b-be-bed." Bella stuttered, trying to calm herself.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" I asked, biting one of her perky nipples through her bra.

"Fuck, yes." She writhed against me.

"Such language." I teased walking us towards my room. I practically kicked the door down to get us in. "Naughty thing."

"Maybe you should punish me." She said slyly, her blush going from her forehead to her sloping breasts. I loved how she went from extremely bold to extremely shy.

"That sounds like an idea." I said, putting her down to her feet.

I painfully slowly began to undo her shirt, being overly gentle and slow with her. I knew it was torture. I tossed it to the floor, letting my hands caressing her shoulders gently. I went down on one knee and took off her shoes and socks for her. The entire time she watched me with wide eyes and panting breaths. As I stood back up I dragged my fingers up her calves to her knees. Next to go was her skirt, unzipping and letting it pool to the floor.

I smiled innocently at her, touching my fingertips over the straps of her bra. "Turn around for me."

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She said as she did as I asked.

With one hand I undid her bra. I pushed it off of her shoulders, tossing it to the floor. I leaned in as I hooked my thumbs into her innocent white panties. I whispered into her ear as I pushed them down. "Punishing you. Get on your hands and knees." I said in the softest voice I could manage. I knew she wasn't expecting this.

She shuddered, a chill running over her body as she did what I told her to. I smiled at what I saw. Perfection. I ran my hand over bottom before giving her a playful smack. She squealed and giggled. "Jasper..." She said, drawing out my name.

"Yes, darlin?" I asked, kneading the flesh gently.

"If you punish like this I'm going to be bad all the time." She laughed, turning back to look at me.

"Hm, maybe I'm not doing it right then." I said as I ran my hand over her spine. Before she could comment I gave her another little pop, a little harder this time. To my surprised she moaned loudly. Though I was turned on before, I was completely hard now. I loved that sound. "Is that better?"

"Yes..." She said, nodding her head, not even looking at me.

I repeated the action on the other cheek, earning another sultry moan. I leaned down and lightly kissed the red spot, feeling the hot flesh under my lips. I could smell her sweet arousal and I had to taste it. Without any preamble I licked her already dripping folds. I did it over and over again, bringing the liquid into mouth. "You taste so good." I moaned against her.

"Jasper. Please, I need you inside of me." She panted.

That was the first time that I realized that I was wearing clothes. Everything. Even my jacket. I have never stripped so fast in my life before. I'm surprised that I didn't trip over myself trying to get my stuff off. I needed her as much as she needed me, maybe more so. Probably more so.

She surprised me when I reached for my dresser, about to pull out a condom. We had talked about this before and I wasn't going to go back on that. "No. I want to feel all of you. Please?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, gently stroking her outer thigh with my finger tips. I remembered how amazing she felt last time and I twitched at the thought of being like that again.

"God, yes! Please!" She begged, looking over her shoulder at me, still on her hands and knees. I didn't need anything else. I grabbed her hips and forced myself fully into her with one sharp movement.

The shriek that came from her surprised me. I instantly stopped, still in her completely. "Bella, a-are you okay?"

"Mm, yes. Harder."

I knew she could feel me twitch inside of her. I'm sure my eyes glazed over at her words. My grip tighten as I began to move, forcing myself into her completely before pulling almost completely out then slamming back in. She bucked back against me, adding to the sensation. The slapping of flesh against flesh, mixed with our moans, was extremely erotic. I was going to explode soon if I didn't do something. Something to distract myself.

"Touch yourself." I commanded, still moving in her.

"What?" She asked, shocked at my request. I wasn't sure if she understood it.

"Rub your clit for me, Bella." I growled.

She sunk down onto one of her elbows, her other hand going between her legs. I was hitting a whole new angle. She was as slick as could be, making it effortless. The moment her fingers touched herself she moaned loudly, shoving her face in the blanket to muffle the noise.

"That's it, darlin. Come for me." I pleaded, feeling like I would die soon if I didn't feel her.

Only a second later I felt her body throb, trying to milk me dry. I groaned, gritting my teeth as I kept myself from following her. I couldn't yet. I didn't want this night to be over yet. I leaned over, resting my face against her back as I tried to steady myself. I held her hips to me, not even moving an inch. If I did it would be all over in an instant.

As soon as the spasms stopped I pulled out. I knew she couldn't touch me at that second or I'd probably spurt all over her. _That's not embarrassing at all. _I flopped back on the bed, breathing deeply still. Bella was still on her knees beside me, panting. She looked up at me, her eyes glittering with her pleasure. I loved that look. I grabbed her face and pulled her to me, kissing her wildly. My fingers tangled into her hair, massaging the back of her neck.

"That was amazing, Jasper." She said, her face red and her lips swollen.

"I love watching you come. Bella, I want to make you come again." I announced. She smiled brightly as she began to inch her body closer to mine. I knew what she had in mind. She wanted a ride. Bella could have that in a minute. I grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly upwards. I positioned her body over my face.

"What are you doing?" She asked for the second time tonight.

I didn't answer as I dove straight into her. I ate her with abandon, massaging her firm little ass. She threw her head back in that way she does, moaning loudly. Both of her hands grabbed my headboard, holding on for dear life.

Her hips bucked as I sucked on her delicious clit, flicking my tongue against it over and over again. My hands held her in place, massaging her flesh as she pressed against my face. I could feel the liquid flow over my skin. I moaned against her, enjoying this far more than I probably should.

"Oh, god... Jasper... Jasper... sweetie, stop. Stop for a minute." She panted out.

I groaned loudly, probably pouting. "I'm not done yet." I complained.

"Good. I just wanted to shift around." She informed me as she stood.

"This is the best view... ever." I said, looking up at her body like this.

She giggled and carefully arranged herself so that she was facing the opposite direction. "Glad you like it because this is the weirdest thing I've ever done."

Bella stood there for a moment and I could almost see the cogs in her head turning. She didn't know how to rearrange herself. "Need some help there?"

"Um..." She said, looking down at me and blushing brightly. The look of bewilderment on her face as her brown hair draped around her head like a curtain. It was priceless, and very much Bella. One of the things that I loved about her.

I laughed at her expression and gently tugged at her knees, pulling her down on top of me. She giggled, looking down at me, who was now rather comfortably arranged between her legs, her knees on either side of my head. "I'll add that to list of things I've never done before and probably won't do again." She said embarrassedly.

"What? You don't like it when I do this?" I asked in a sweet voice before dragging the flat of my tongue against her clit. She bucked and moaned, all of the playfulness gone. Her hands rested on my chest, supporting herself as I assaulted her rougher than before.

"Uhhh... Jasper... yesss..." She panted her hands slipping down me.

Her next move surprised me, forcing me cry out with the pleasure of it all. She bent quickly and wrapped her lips around my length. I knew she was tasting herself on me and that made me even hotter. She held herself up with one hand while the other wrapped around me, massaging me in time with her mouth.

It didn't take us long to find a rhythm to our movements, going in time with each other. I couldn't even feel my arms anymore. I could only feel her mouth and her body against my own. We worked each other, loosing each other in it. Bella cried out against my head, panting out her pleasure as I felt her spill out over my lips. This in turn caused me to burst, falling apart at the seams. I hissed against her flesh, coming in her mouth hard.

Bella slowly moved away from me, careful not to knee me in the head. She laid her head on my chest, her fingers gripping my shoulder tightly. She slowly, sensually ran her thigh against my own, teasing me.

"Jasper..." She said, grabbing my attention. Bella lifted up on one arm, her brown orbs causing me to get lost again, but in a different way. I smiled at her, earning a smile from her. "Jasper." She cooed my name.

"Yes, my dear?" I smile, running my fingers through her thick chestnut brown hair.

"I'm not done yet." With that, she launched herself at my mouth. She grabbed either side of my face, straddling my waist at the same time. I could feel her wet flesh against my stomach. It took a moment for her words to filter through my head. Not done yet? She was going to kill me.

And, I was going to die happy.

**Okay, first Jasper lemon. Did you like it?**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't know where this new blast of energy came from. What he was doing to me was tortuous in a way. It was amazing though. I had never been handled that way before. It was beyond erotic. I wanted to worship him, the way he worshiped me. Jasper made me feel like a goddess. Like I was sexy. I wanted to show him how amazing it felt in return.

I kissed his chest, carefully nipping and licking every spot I could reach. He groaned softly, throwing his head back. I tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging it further back as I licked up his throat. I nipped at his jaw, all the while grinding my lower half against him. I could feel him harden against my thigh, enjoying the attention I was giving him.

His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks were a little flushed. I carefully bit his chin, earning another soft moan. I kissed the space between his lip and chin before taking his bottom lip into my mouth. I sucked on it, running my tongue over it. Jasper's hands went to my waist, gripping it tightly. I let go of his lip with a little pop, pulling back to look at him. He was looking at me up at me with beautiful icy blue eyes, half lidded with desire, his beautiful lips turned up in a smile as he looked me over. Looking at him I realized something...

This is where I wanted to be.

I slowly licked his upper lip before speaking against his mouth. "I don't think we should move."

"Oh," he said, his eyes opening quickly. I could literally feel him deflate underneath me. He very obviously got the wrong impression. It was wrong to jump to conclusions, and I wanted to tease him a little bit before I set him straight.

I moved my lips to his ear, tugging it with my teeth. I could tell he wasn't nearly as into it as before. Not that I blamed him. I'm sure he thought that I was trying to distract him while I shot him down. He should know me better than that. I hoped that would soon change. "I mean, it makes sense for us to have a guest bedroom, or at least a place for storage. We've got a lot of junk." I said, muttering against his ear like it was nothing before tugging on it playfully with my teeth.

"What?" He asked, pulling me back by my hair.

I could help but giggle at his confused expression. "Well, I mean, if our family comes to visit or something like that, we already have a bed for them to sleep in. And, what if one of us is sick? Jasper, I like you a lot but I don't relish the idea of sleeping in the same bed as you when it sounds like you're hacking up a-"

He cut me off by rolling over on top of me, his hands still in my hair. He laughed softly. "Shut up, silly girl. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends on what you think I'm saying." I said playfully, tilting my head upwards.

"That I get to sleep with the a beautiful woman every night."

"Almost every night." I said distractedly as his lips traveled over my completely overheated flesh.

"I'm as healthy as a horse." He said with a cocky little smile, I felt him shift between my legs, once again hard. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning.

"And, hung like one too." I muttered under my breath. He laughed loudly.

He looked down then back up to me, a funny expression on his face. "Nah, I don't think so. Besides, I'm not that furry."

It was my turn to laugh. I leaned up and kissed his nose lightly. He rested his forehead against mine, a sweet smile on his face. He was too adorable. But, as I told him earlier, I wasn't done with him yet. I brought my lips to his ear and as sultry as I could, I said...

"Hey cowboy, can I have a ride?"

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Smelling like sex and beer is not a good thing. Especially when you were sticky with both. We decided to take a bath. We would have taken a shower but I don't think my legs could have handled standing up that long. After a long shift and the amazing time we'd just spent together my legs felt like Jello.

I sat in between his legs, his arms wrapped loosely around my shoulders with his hands on my stomach. He was drawing little circles in my flesh, ever so gently teasing me. I laid my head against his shoulder, relaxing in the extremely hot water. It was delightful. It was the best way to end the day. Or rather start it. It was almost five in the morning.

"Jake asked about us." Jasper said casually.

"That doesn't surprised me." I mused, my eyes closed.

"I told him that if I caught him flirting with you again I'd beat him with his own arm, after I ripped it out of his shoulder- if you didn't do it first." He said, tracing his finger around my belly button.

I snorted. "I'd love to see that face."

"I really do hope it comes to a stop. I hate watching him trying to get with you. I mean the guests are one thing. I know who you're coming home with, they don't. But, he does. He always has."

"Is Jasper Whitlock jealous?" I said in a teasing tone.

He placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "I'd say more possessive than jealous. I like to protect what's mine. And, you_ are_ mine."

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. I brought my hand to his face, turning my head to look at him. "Yours. Any way you want me. I'm yours."

With half lidded eyes Jasper leaned down and captured my lips. This kiss was different. It was passionate, of course, but there was more behind it. Maybe it was just me but I almost felt like I he was pouring his heart into this kiss. It was slow and soft. His hand went to my jaw, holding me in place to keep the kiss going on longer. I felt the love in his lips and I tried to return it, even in the smallest of ways.

When he pulled away and pressed his full lips against my forehead, letting them linger for a long period. I placed a kiss on his jaw before he pulled away. His eyes were a soft shade of blue, glittering under his thick blond lashes. "Come on babe, lets get cleaned up and get to bed." He said softly, gently brushing his fingers over my sides.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

I hate dressing up. It's the worst. At least I didn't have to worry about Alice today. She was working late and she had to get ready for the same party I was. Seth was taking her to the Christmas party that the McCarty's were throwing. It just wasn't for Star lite, the bar I worked at, but all of the businesses that they owned, their friends, and family apparently.

I was a little surprised that they were throwing it. It was at one of the fanciest hotels in the city, in their ballroom. It was actually something we had to dress up for. The Christmas party last year was blue jeans and shots at the bar. I wasn't really sure that I wanted to go, but Jasper did. He said he wanted to see me in a dress and after his _fabulous _way of begging I agreed.

I thought about the past two weeks as I applied my makeup. The next day Jasper woke up like an eager little kid, wanting to move my stuff in. Less than two days later all my stuff was arranged, or at least all the smaller stuff, in his room. A mixture of our pictures on the wall, our books mixed together, along with our CDs. He even dragged me out to get new curtains and bed linens. He actually woke me up to do this. I was not in the best of moods, and in my annoyance I teased him about being a little_ too much_ into the interior decorating. Jasper preceded to prove otherwise in the middle of Target, almost getting us kicked out. I smiled at the memory.

I carefully applied my mascara, trying not to blind myself. I thought about how affection Jasper had become. Not just affection but loving. He was before, but it was different now. He was so intense. I couldn't pull away from his glorious eyes once they held me. His rich words sent chills down my spine. He could literally bring me to my knees with the right words. I was totally at his mercy.

I finished with my lip stick, turning to look at the finished product. The dress was silk and clingy. It was a deep forest green, only over one shoulder. It was kept in place with a silver clasp on my right shoulder. It went all the way to the floor, the split in the left side going all the way to my thigh. I had to wear a strapless bra and thong just to avoid all the stupid lines that come with this kind of clothing. My hair was messily piled on the top of my head, curling everywhere. I wore a pair of dangling silver earring, which jangled in my ears when I moved. I looked down at the heels I wore and frowned. I hated these damn things. This was the only part of the night that Alice had controlled, the clothing. She made sure of that. I turned to the side and looked at myself, sighing deeply_. This will have to do. _

I took the short walk to our room, where Jasper was getting ready. I pushed the door gently and leaned against the frame. He had his back turned to me as he put on his tie. "What do you think?" I asked shyly.

He turned and his mouth fell open. Jasper started to move towards me slowly. "Let's stay home." He said in a husky voice.

I giggled. "No. Do you know how much this dress cost? Not to mention these shoes."

He slid his hands around my waist and lowered his lips to my bare shoulder. Slowly, gently, his mouth explored the flesh. I moaned softly, leaning more fully against the door frame. "As amazing as that dress looks on you, it'll look even better on the floor." He whispered softly.

"Jasper," I giggled breathlessly. I slid my hands up his chest, grabbing his shoulders for support. "Alice will bug us until we come."

"We'll come." He said as his lips descended to my ear. Tugging on it gently, he flicked his tongue over it.

"Jasper Whitlock." I said in a warning- or at least what was suppose to be a warning- tone. "Finish getting ready."

"I'm ready now." He said, his lips moving to my cheek. I knew where he was going. It didn't take a genius.

"If you mess up my lipstick..."

He groaned, gripping my waist tightly. "Bella, please."

"Your idea. Now, lets get a little champagne and dance." I said turning my back to him to go get my clutch and coat.

He grabbed me again quickly, pressing his lips against my ear again. "You really do look beautiful, darlin."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

"Oh, my." I muttered as I walked into the grand ball room. We had already checked our coats and were now making our way to the party. The area was decorated to the nines and was full of a couple hundred people, at least. I hardly recognized some of the people I worked with. Everyone was dressed up, laughing and smiling. This was not the kind of party you expected to have for a bunch of businesses. Especially a bar.

"They know how to go all out, don't they." He said, leading me inside.

"That they do."

He grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, handing me one of them. He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek then clinked his glass to mine. "But, I'm sure it's going to be an interesting night."

"I'm sure you're right." I said, taking a sip of the golden liquid.

Not a moment later I heard a loud squeal. I turned to see who made the noise. I already knew, honestly. Only one person I knew could make that noise. Alice ran towards me, wrapping me in a tight hug. "You look great, Bella!"

Alice hair was styled like she was from the twenties, the style fitting her perfectly. Her red dress was slim and sleek, reminding me of the flappers of the day. "You don't look too bad yourself." I teased. I knew she knew how good she looked.

Seth finally caught up with her, a big goofy grin on his face. He reached over and shook Jasper's hand. "Merry Christmas." He smiled brightly.

"You, too." Jasper chuckled. "I see she's keeping you busy." He teased gently, nodding his head towards Alice.

"Always, but I like it. I could say the same thing about you."

"We are whipped, aren't we?" Jasper said, looking directly at me. His smirk was adorable.

"Oh boys, we know the truth. You love it. You love us." Alice said in her knowing little tone, wrapping her arm around Seth's. She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling up at him lovingly.

"I know I do." Jasper replied, looking directly into his eyes.

His gaze was so intense that it made me flush red, looking down at my feet. I finished my drink quickly, setting it down on the tray of one of the passing waiters. I noticed that Jasper did the same thing. You could cut the tension in the room with a spoon. Even Alice and Seth noticed it.

Alice cleared her throat. "Bella, do you mind if I have a dance with Jasper? It's been a while."

"Sure thing."

"You can borrow mine." She giggled, taking Jasper's extended hand.

"Gee, I mean so much to her." Seth said sarcastically, offering his hand to me. I took it with a smile.

"She really does care about you." I said, moving into his friendly embrace. The music was orchestral, mostly violins and cellos. It was rather beautiful and a nice change of pace from the loud pounding music of the bar.

"I care about her too, a lot." He smiled, blushing a little bit. Seth spun me, then brought me back easily, not missing a single beat.

"You're a good dancer." I commented.

"Thanks. My older sister forced me to play prince and princess with her. She took some sort of dancing class most of her life. It rubbed off on me." He shrugged.

"I bet you hated it." I giggled as he dipped me back.

"With a passion." He chuckled in return. "At least something good came from it." We were silent for most of the rest of the song, the movements always friendly and fun. "You know, Jasper really cares for you, too." He said suddenly.

"I care for him, too." I told him honestly.

"You should see the way he looks at you while you're working or together. He's got it bad."

"I can't believe it's only been two months. It feels like it's been this way for... forever. We've been friends for so long. I can't imagine my life without him." I told Seth, the emotion in my voice surprising me. I blushed softly, looking away.

"I think he'll make sure you'll never have suffer through that." He said, nodding his head behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper approaching. I instantly smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly. I nodded, taking his hand.

He pressed me close to his body, his hand on the small of my back. My breath hitched in my throat as I gazed up in his stormy blue eyes. They seemed darker than before, full of something I couldn't understand. "This is a lot different from the last dance." I muttered, blushing.

"Oh, I hope so. I think I may be offended if someone tried to dance with you this way." He said slyly against my ear, his hand sliding up my back and down again, gently he gripped my bottom, causing me to squeak.

"Jasper." I said, smacking him on the shoulder. He laughed, ducking his head bashfully.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You just look so amazing tonight." He said, pulling me closer to him. There was no space between us. Gently he brought his lips to my neck and slowly, lovingly, began to kiss. I tilted my head back, giving him better access. His warm breath spread over it as his lips traveled from my shoulder to my ear. "Bella, I have to tell you something-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Something tore us apart, flinging me backwards. I landed on my backside, momentarily losing focus. All I could see was a flash of black, red, and yellow. I gasped loudly, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Edward, stop!"

**This would have been yesterday but my daughter gave me her bug. She's fine now, by the way. I just spent thanksgiving hugging a bottle of gatorade lol. And since everyone else is too lazy to cook in my house no one had thanksgiving. So, yeah, generally a great day. But, I'm feeling somewhat better. (As in I can sit up without throwing up.)**

**I mentioned before that the McCarty's owned a few bars. Let's just assume the own more than that. They'd probably have a lot of friends, and government connections (like most large business owners do) In the end it would be cheaper to throw a big party and than for every single tiny place they owned, even with the big hall. Besides, Rosalie is fancy like that. They never do anything half way. **

**NOW WHO KNOW THAT EDWARD WAS GOING TO BE THERE? Muahahahah... I'm evil. How was that for a cliffy? Now the next chapter is almost done (just have to finish typing it-it's hand written- and edit.) Review if you want to see the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

I was about to tell something Bella something, something really important and then it was ruined. I didn't see him coming. I was too focused on Bella. _Of course I was, she was beautiful. Who would be able to focus on anything else?_ I'm sure Edward saw me kissing her, touching her this way. There was no way that he was that stupid. He had to know now.

I knew Bella screamed, but I could only hear the rushing of blood through my ears. Edward fist connected with my jaw not a second later, almost knocking me off balance. I clutched my jaw, growling as my sight went out of focus for a moment. I licked my lip slowly, glad for the fact that I didn't taste blood. I didn't need Bella to pass out or anything. I knew how she hated blood.

I knew a group of people were gathering around us now. Bella was now standing, Alice at her side. They both looked terrified. I also noticed a tall strawberry blond looking very angry, her arms crossed over her chest. I wondered who she was pissed at briefly before losing my focus again, shaking it off. I knew it I wasn't hurt too badly though.

"What are you doing to her!?" Edward shouted at me furiously, his face red with anger.

"Why does that fucking matter to you!?" I yelled back. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"None of your damn business!" He growled. Edward turned quickly. "Bella, may I have a word with you?" He said in the calmest voice possible, which really wasn't saying much. It practically dripped with acid.

"No." I growled at him. "I will not have her crying again because of you again."

"I can speak for myself." Bella said in a tiny voice from in front of me. She moved slowly forward, careful to not even brush Edward. "I'll be back in a minute, Jasper." She said, touching my arm lightly.

I shook my head but she didn't listen. Of course she didn't. Stubborn girl, like always. I could not stand by and do nothing. She meant too much to me. I followed about thirty feet behind them. They were walking towards the entrance of the building. I knew she didn't want me watching this, but if it got too rough for my tastes, I would end it. She'd understand, even if she would be a bit mad at me. She'd get over it.

I leaned against the wall, watching them, careful not to get in their line of sight. Edward grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "What the hell, Bella?" He growled.

She yanked her arm away, her hands forming fists at her side. "I could ask you the same thing!" She spat back. I was surprised to see this much anger in her. She'd usually be in tears by now.

"Jasper? Really? What? Couldn't find a better way to rip my heart out and stomp on it?" He sneered at her. "He was my friend!"

"He was my friend, too!" She hissed back at him. "A friend before I knew you, if you might have forgotten."

He ignored her first comment, going on with his belittling attack. "How long did you wait? An hour or two?" He said viciously. Bella turned her face to the side, her face turning bright red as tears streamed down her face. "Oh, I'm right am I? That's very lady like, Isabella."

I began to move towards them but I felt something yank me back. I turned to look at whoever I was about to punch. Alice stood behind me, with Seth, things in her hands ready to go. "No, Jasper. She'll be angry with you if you intercede. I get her and take her home. Meet us there."

"Fine." I said with a sigh. "That's probably a good idea." I agreed.

"Give me her coat ticket. I'll get her things." Seth said, holding out his hand. I grabbed the stub from my pocket and handed it to him. In a flash he was gone.

I didn't want to watch anymore. I knew Alice would take good care of her. I leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath. I closed my eyes, running my fingers over my face. Interesting night indeed.

"Jasper, may I speak to you?" I heard a female voice ask. I lowered my hands to see Rosalie, dressed up to the extreme in a satin red dress, standing before me.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. _We were going to be fired_, I thought bitterly. "Yes, ma'am."

"What happened?" She said, crossing her arms, one hip cocked to the side.

"I'm wondering the same damn thing." I answered sourly.

"You did nothing to provoke the attack?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No. I was dancing with Bella. I didn't know Edward was going to be here. He has no reason to be here." I said angrily.

"And, who is Edward?" She asked, ignoring my tone.

"Bella's Ex. Honestly, we wouldn't have come if we knew he was here." I told her honestly. Neither one of us wanted the confrontation, especially like this. This was the worse possible way it could happen. This was ridiculous.

"Do you want to press charges?" She asked, surprising me.

I thought about that a minute before shaking my head. "That would do no one any good. I'm sorry this happened."

"I don't think it could have been helped." She said with a heavy sigh. Her face softened a little bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said, rubbing my tender jaw.

"Alright, well, I'm going back to the party." She said, turning her back to me beginning to walk away.

"Wait. What about our jobs?" I asked, smacking myself as soon as the words left my mouth. If she didn't think about it, I didn't need to either.

"What about them?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Do we still have them?"

She shrugged her shoulders delicately, an act that seemed out of place for her. "You did nothing to provoke it. I see no reason for you to be punished. But, I would prefer that this doesn't happen again. Keep your drama at home."

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall again. Well, there was at least one good thing that happened tonight. I'm sure Bella worried about the same thing. I hadn't seen Seth go past us, but I assumed they were gone, or leaving now. I decided it was time to grab my stuff as well and get out of here. I needed to see Bella. I needed to make sure she was okay.

I grabbed my jacket and was almost out the door. I was almost home free. _Almost. _

"How could you?" I heard him say from behind me. I had assumed that he left already. I had assumed wrong. I should have figured it wouldn't be that easy to leave right now.

"I didn't do anything to you." I growled out, not even bothering to look at him.

"Did our friendship mean nothing to you? Did you even wait a day before you-" He started but stopped suddenly when a pair of heels could be heard clicking towards us. We both turned to see who it was. It was the same angry blond from earlier, I realized. The angry one.

"Hello," she said in a low sort of voice that reminded me of an actress that my mom liked. Some old time star with a sultry voice, deeper than most. She could probably get anything she wanted with it. By the looks of her, she did.

"Tanya, I'm sorry, let me-" Edward started to sputter out, looking rather flustered.

She put her hand up, effectively shutting him up. It was hard not snicker. I could see who was in control right now. "I was talking to him." She said, pointing directly at me.

"Hi," I said in a small voice, a little unnerved by this woman who had suddenly turned her attention to me.

"I'm Tanya." She said with a soft smile, offering her hand to me. I guess she wanted to show me that she wasn't angry at me. Not that she had any reason to be.

I took it and shook gently. "Jasper."

"And, the girl was-" She asked with questioning eyes, waving her hand in front of her.

"Bella." I stated simply. I didn't know really what kind of information she wanted. I decided to start with the basics and go from there.

"As I thought." Tanya replied not even looking at me, but now at Edward. "Are you hurt badly?" She asked, turning her attention back to me.

"No, ma'am." I said, my automatic southern drawl coming out.

"That is good. I would like to apologize for the rude behavior of my date-"

"Tanya, I-" Edward started again, suddenly remembering his voice.

She put her hand up again. I couldn't help it though. The words just fell from my mouth. "Date? Hypocrite much?" I asked, turning towards him.

"At least I-" He growled, but it was my turn to cut him off.

"At least what, Edward? Nothing. You weren't dating anymore! She's a grown woman, a fact you always seem to miss. She's moved on, and so should you. Why the hell were you here anyway? Wanted to keep an eye on her?"

"I didn't know." He said quietly. "I didn't know she'd be here."

"I'm afraid that might be my fault. It's my cousin's party. May I ask why you are here?" Tanya said, not in a rude way, just curious by the sounds of it. She wasn't accusing me of anything, which was a good thing.

"The McCarty's own the bar we work at." I shrugged, figuring that was enough information. She'd figure it out.

"I see," she nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'm going to get a drink. Jasper, I hope the rest of your night fairs better." She turned to face the man beside me. "Edward." She said his name tersely before turning on her heels, exiting as gracefully as she entered.

I began to walk off, ready to not have this conversation anymore. It was getting very old, very quickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice distant. I could tell he wasn't following me. That was a good thing. If Edward pushed me anymore surely something bad would happen. He wasn't worth the fight. No one was worth keeping me away from Bella.

"Home. To Bella."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

On the way home I cried. I don't know why exactly. Out of frustration? Annoyance? Fear? Anger? Mostly a mix, most likely. It was all just a jumble. Fear was the only one I really couldn't understand. I guess I was afraid of losing her. That she would decide that Edward was the one she really wanted, always wanted. Not that I had done anything that would make me think that I would deserve that. I felt guilty in a way.

I wasn't sure if it was an unfounded fear or not. I knew she still loved him and always would. I mean, he was her first love. Do you ever really forget that? Alice was mine, and I knew that I would always care for her. But, we-that- is different. Would there ever be enough room for me in her heart? I prayed to god there was.

I wasn't sure where to go first once I got home. Alice's or our place. Alice's seemed the most likely place for her to be. It was always where she ran to when she was upset. I decided to go up and change first though. I knew tonight was going to be a long night, whatever happened. I simply had that feeling. I might as well be comfortable during the process. Also, it might be a good idea to grab a real drink before hand. That couldn't hurt anything.

I went to unlock the door to find it already undone. I didn't know what to make of that. It made me a little nervous though. I pushed it open slowly, peeking inside to find Bella, still looking as beautiful as ever in her dress, looking up at me with red eyes. She had been crying. Of course, she had been. Tonight couldn't have gone worse. Well, maybe it could have. I guess no one ended up in the hospital, jail or a morgue. I guess there were some good things.

I shut the door behind me, throwing my things on the table. I didn't know what to say or how to start. I was stalling for time, I knew that. Bella did too apparently, so she decided to speak first.

"Did you kill him?" She said barely above a whisper.

I scoffed, some of the fears I had in the truck crawling back up into my brain, turning me cold. I got angry. It wasn't logical, I knew that. But, sometimes you just can't help it. "No, I didn't. I didn't lay a finger on him." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Jasper," she said softly, noticing my change in moods, adverting her eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I said in a short tone. It was childish, but I didn't know what else to do. My head hurt to much for this right now. I needed to think.

"No! Jasper, wait! Tell me what's wrong?" She asked, getting up from the coach.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Please tell me." She pleaded, her voice hoarse from crying.

And, it just bubbled to the surface. Everything. Every frustration and fear. "Dammit, Bella. He'll always be first, won't he? He'll always be the first in everything. In school. In your heart. Goddammit Bella, I love you but-"

"Wait, what?" She asked, her voice strained, her eyes closing slowly.

"He'll always-"

"No, after that." She said softly, opening up her eyes once again to look at me.

I racked my brain for what she was asking but I just couldn't grasp it. "What?"

"The part where you love me."

**Okay, first off... Edward still isn't the bad guy! He's just the overreacting Ex. And what do you think of Tanya? Hehe I kind of like her. **

**I wish this was a tad longer, but I needed to switch POVs. I hope it's okay. I don't usually do too much angstiness, so I hope it's believeable and not overboard. **

**Alright, I'm going to order a pizza now. Anybody want some lol?**


	17. Chapter 17

"The part where you love me." I said softly.

"Bella..." He mumbled, looking down embarrassed, his face flushed a bright red. I could tell this wasn't the way he wanted to do it. But, it didn't matter. It was perfect.

"I love you, too." I spouted out, a little too loudly, surprising even myself. I was almost giddy with the thought of it.

"What?" He lifted his head, his eyes wide.

"Jasper, I love you." I smiled, liking the way that sounded. I wanted to shout it, scream it to the world. It was almost liberating in a way.

"No, I don't think you understand, Bella. I'm _in_ love with you. I want all of you to myself. I know that's selfish, but I don't care. Bella I-"

I ran to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck before smashing my lips to his, cutting off whatever he was about to say. It didn't matter. We'd talk about it later. My feet were probably a foot off the ground as his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him. "I. Love. You. Jasper."

"What about Edward?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"Who?" I said, kissing him forcefully again. I would not have Edward ruin another moment between us. This was our time now.

"I'm serious." He laughed half heartedly, barely pulling his lips away from mine to speak.

"Edward is... complicated. But, I know that what I want is with you. I want to be with you. I love being with you. You make me feel loved. You make me feel like an actual woman and not a child." I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his face randomly as I spoke.

"One thing I never thought of you as is a child. Trust me darlin, you're all woman." He grinned at me playfully, his eyes gaining some of the sparkle it had been missing earlier.

I carefully wiggled out of his arms and backed up a step. He looked at me curiously as I smiled to him. "Oh, do you really think so?" My hand went to the clip holding my dress up. With a flick of my fingers it puddled to the floor, leaving me in nothing but my bra, panties, and heels. Jasper's face brightened as his eyes went wide, his grin growing.

"I knew it would look better on the floor." He smiled at me playfully before stalking towards me.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

I don't know how many times we made love that night. We'd doze off for about an hour or so before one of us would wake up to caressing or kissing. I was so happy that we didn't have to work the next day or I'd just die. Actually, we'd just both call in so we could continue with our... exploration. I was far more interested in him, and our new found feelings that no one would stop me from being with him right now.

We had breakfast in bed, nude. Not that it was much of a breakfast. Cereal wasn't really anything amazing. After we had finished we cuddled up together, just enjoying being close. There wasn't much talking going on the night before, and I knew we needed to discuss what happened.

I was leaning against his bare chest, the blanket wrapped around my body to just over my breasts. His hands were intertwined with mine, bringing up one of my hands to his mouth, kissing the knuckles lightly. I pulled my fingers away from his and dragging the back of my hand against his rough jaw. I knew it was tender so I didn't touch it too firmly. Jasper leaned into my touch, smiling slightly.

"Were you going to tell me last night?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Mhm," he mumbled distractedly, kissing the palm of my hand lightly. "Before we were so rudely interrupted by the hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Oh, Edward was there with a date." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh?" I said in surprise.

"Her name is Tanya. And, she has him on a tight leash." He chuckled. "He needs it though. Edward needs someone to stand up to him. That is, if she doesn't dump his stupid ass after last night."

"Standing up to him was never something I did well." I said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Bella, darlin. You have a strong personality, but you want everyone to be happy. You are a people pleaser. You just need someone who is equally worried about your happiness." He said, pushing me off of him so he could look at me.

I tugged on his arm, pulling him on top of me. "Would that person be you?"

With one knee he spread my legs. I felt him hard against my thigh. "Oh yes, I am _very_ worried your pleasure and happiness."

I pressed my hips up, making him simply skim my entrance. He hissed softly. "My pleasure, huh? What about your pleasure?"

I pushed him on to his back and straddled his waist. He slipped inside of me easily. Jasper groaned loudly and gripped my hips, keeping me in place. He smiled up at me, his bright blue eyes sparkling with the same pleasure and happiness that I felt. He moved his hands up my sides, his thumbs skimming the under sides of my breasts. I moaned, throwing my head back.

Okay, we had all the time in the world to talk. And I was okay with that. I was more than okay with that. I knew we would talk about it. I knew Jasper would be sweet, not dominating. I wouldn't have to worry about my opinions not being heard or simply ignored. I slowly began to grind against him, pulling his hands pulling onto my breasts with my own.

"Oh, Jasper." I moaned. "I love you."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

It was dark outside. I knew that much. I wasn't totally sure of what time it was. I wouldn't normally care that much but both of our stomachs both began to growl. I moved around our room, getting dressed in a way to make sure to tease Jasper in the process.

"Why don't we just go out to eat?" He offered, still nude in bed. The evidence of my teasing visible under the covers.

"No, I want to cook." I said, slipping on my coat.

"Then let me go with you." He said, making an effort to get out of bed.

I crawled up and pulled the covers back over him. "You are tired. Nap. I want you to have energy for later. I'm a big girl. I can go by myself."

"We can order pizza." He said in a last ditch effort. I could tell I was winning.

"I want to cook dinner for my man." I said in a playfully forceful voice. He grinned at me and pulled me down for a kiss. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay," he pouted.

"Don't look like I stole your puppy." I teased.

"I think taking the beautiful naked girl out of my bed is far worse." He said, his hand snaking to my backside.

I slapped his hand away, giggling. "Do you need anything?"

"Hm..." He smiled wickedly at me.

"Never mind." I giggled. "Pervert."

Jasper smiled ruefully. "I love you."

I leaned down and gave him another peck on the lips before heading out of the door. To say I had a bounce in my step was an understatement. I felt like I could float on air. It didn't matter what happened before he told me that he loved me. I didn't care about the drama. It was pointless and stupid. But, it had a way of biting you in the ass when you're at the highest points.

When I got to my truck I stopped dead. On the hood there was Edward, waiting for me. He was still wearing his tux from the night before, his hair in every direction, looking rather unshaven. There were purple circles under his eyes and his eyes themselves were red. He looked to have had a rough night.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while." He shrugged, absently. "I'm sorry."

"What for, exact?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Everything. Anything. I'm ass." He sighed, sliding down from the hood.

"Got that right." I said sharply.

"I deserve that." He nodded. "And, so much more."

"You deserve to have the crap beat out of you for hitting _my_ boyfriend." I said tersely.

"I'm surprised Jasper didn't do it last night." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"I was starting to gather up the bail money when he didn't show up right after me last night." I said sarcastically.

"Were you also this... vicious?" He asked me from under his eye lashes. There was a slightly bemused expression on his face. I looked down and smiled slightly to myself.

"Yes, just not to you."

"What was different about me?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I'm wondering that myself."

He sighed heavily and leaned against the grill of my truck. "I just keep fucking up, don't I? I just got so angry when I saw you dancing with him. And you looked so happy. I could never get you to dance, willingly anyway. And then he kissed you and I..."

"Lost it?" I offered.

"Yeah. All I saw was red. Is he okay, by the way?" He asked, looking away from me.

"Oh, he's just fine." I said, mimicking his pose on the hood on truck. "How's Tanya?"

"She's fine. She's a little mad at- oh... I guess he told you then?" Edward asked, blushing. "He was right to call me a hypocrite last night."

"How long have you two been together?" I asked conversationally.

"A couple weeks." He shrugged. "I don't know how long it's going to last. I mean, I like her but she's no... you." He smiled at me sheepishly.

"Well, we didn't work out. So maybe she's more what you need. Edward, don't let what we had in the past ruin what you might have in the future."

"I know that." He muttered. "It's easier said than done."

"It's easier when you don't think about it so hard." I replied quickly. "You over think everything."

"One of my many faults, I guess." Edward replied sourly.

"It's not _always_ a fault." I smiled at him, touching his hand.

He took my hand and we stood there in silence for a long time. Neither of knew what to say. I wasn't angry at Edward. I had no real emotion towards Edward anymore. Except maybe frustration. "I miss you." He said quietly.

"Edward, we will be friends. We'll get there." I told him.

"Are you so sure? Think Jasper will forgive me?"

"He will. It might just take some time." I shrugged, pushing off the truck. My hand was still in his.

"So, he's a permanent thing, huh?"

I scoffed on how he phrased it. "Yeah, pretty permanent. He'll be around for a while."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

After that we said our goodbyes. The moment was awkward, like most of the conversation. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips before going off to his Volvo. If I didn't know him better I would have worried about him driving.

I went to the grocery store and picked up everything we needed. I grabbed some New York strips and some baking potatoes, along with butter, sour cream, bacon bits, and cheese to top it off with. I knew how Jasper liked it.

It was strange to be in the store without him. I liked having him by my side, his hand on the small of my back while I pushed the cart. The way he would grab stuff he knew that I liked without even asking anymore. But these were all things we did before. It made me wonder how long I really loved him. It also made me wonder why just now I was wondering all the amazing things he did. I didn't have the answer for that.

I grabbed salad makings next before going to get the stuff for ice cream sundaes. We had skipped lunch and I was starving. I guess it would true that you should never shop when you're hungry.

I quickly loaded the stuff up in my truck and headed home. I was missing him pretty badly at this point. I wondered briefly if it was pathetic, but I didn't care. I was happy.

I lugged everything up stairs to hear music blasting from the front. I smiled to myself as I opened the front door. I put everything on the table, looking around for Jasper, but he was no where to be found. I went into our bedroom to find it empty, and the bathroom door was open so that left the kitchen. Jasper was bouncing a bit to the music, in nothing but jeans that hung low on hips. I couldn't see exactly what he was fiddling with on the counter, but he was really into whatever he was doing.

"Hi there, cowboy." I said in a teasing tone, grabbing his attention.

"Hey, darlin. I was thinking we could have some margaritas with dinner. What do you think?" He said with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

"That would be perfect."

_**The end!**_

**Yes, I'm serious. Sorry. I know you guys probably want more and you will get an epilogue, but that is it for this story. I didn't want this to be too long winded. I didn't know where to end it before, but when I wrote the last chapter I kind of figured it out. **

**So, if you enjoyed this story, my writing style, or whatever, added me to your author alerts! I will be putting out more stuff in the future. I have one shots planned for the very near future, that will be very lemony. So, keep an eye out. **

**Also, I know it's awful to beg, but I'd like to get at least 600 reviews for this entire story. I know I still have the epilogue to go, but could you guys help me out? Tell me what you think of the story. **


	18. Chapter 18

**One year later... **

I woke up in bed, alone. I knew why, but it didn't mean I enjoyed it. I stretched slowly, yawning. I looked over at the clock to see that it was just seven in the morning. I had gotten use to getting up this early, but I didn't like it. But, since Bella and I decided to go back and get our masters together, it was kind of needed.

I crawled out of bed and pulled on my flannel pajama pants. I went to the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled something out of a box that my mother sent me, and stuck it in my pocket for later. I knew I would need it soon enough.

I padded my way into the living room to find Bella sitting underneath the Christmas tree, arranging all the gifts before everyone got there. We were having a pretty good size get together this year, not that I minded. It was Bella's idea and I would happily go along with anything that she wanted. As long as she was happy, so was I.

"Whatcha doin, darlin?" I said softly as I walked up behind her.

"Getting set up. Then I was going to start making brunch for everyone." She said, looking up at me with a smile.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful disarray of curls, her gorgeous eyes glittering in the light of the tree. Bella was wearing the silky little night gown that she had bought for me for our one year anniversary, just under two month ago. She must of realized my appraisal because she blushed and looked down, going back to work. She moved a rather big box to the back, setting up other gifts around it.

"Is that mine?" I asked playfully.

"Yes," she giggled. "And, you'll have to wait for it."

"Aw," I pouted a bit. "Alright. Well, you know, you didn't have to buy me anything big."

She shrugged daintily. "I knew you'd like it. Doesn't matter what the size is."

"You can be such a hypocrite sometimes." I teased. "I didn't buy you anything too big."

"Good, just the way I like it." She smiled.

I sat behind her, putting my legs on either side of her. She leaned back, resting against my bare chest. Her wonderful scent swirled around my head, making me a little drunk. I breathed in deeply, trying to control myself. I pulled the velvety box out of my pocket and brought it in front of us, my arms wrapping around her in the process. "Then this should be right up your alley." I said, kissing her bare shoulder.

I lifted the lid slowly, exposing the diamond ring inside. She mewed softly. "Oh, Jasper..."

"Marry me, darlin?" I whispered in her ear softly.

I didn't expect the reaction I got. Though, did I ever rarely expect the things she did. She whirled around and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips crashed into mine, kissing me passionately. I, we, fell back with the force of it. "Yes!" She giggled. "Of course I'll marry you."

I smiled brightly and kissed her again. My fingers worked into her hair while my other hand went to her backside, holding her tightly to me. It took me a moment to remember the ring, which had landed somewhere beside us in the excitement.

I grabbed it and took her hand, slipping it onto her tiny little finger. She pulled back her hand to look at it, beaming. "This is amazing. You didn't have to spend so much on me though."

"I paid for shipping. Family heirloom." I told her, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "It was my aunts. But, I would have paid a million dollars to see that smile."

She blushed brightly and leaned down to kiss me again. This kiss was slower, sweeter, deeper. Her perfect lips melded to mine, delicious and sweet. I carefully rolled her over so that I was on top of her. I brought my lips to her neck and kissed it gently, breathing in her wonderful scent.

I kissed to spot where her heart was beating hard in her chest. I kissed it, looking up at her as I did so. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back slightly with her full lips parted. I loved that look on her face. I kissed lower, pushing the silk off of her breasts.

"Jasper, we have guests coming." She complained half heartedly as I kissed every inch of her pale breast except for the beautiful pink hard nipple in the center. Her back was arching slightly, her nails digging into my shoulders.

"What time?" I asked, swiping my tongue over the pebble like nipple.

"Mm, nine."

"Plenty of time." I smiled, lowering my mouth to her chest. I brought her nipple fully into my mouth and suckled it gently. She moaned softly, her fingers moving to my hair. Her hips ground against mine.

"Oh, Jasper, yes..." she cooed softly, massaging my scalp.

"I think that's my new favorite word." I smiled as I kissed my way down her silk covered stomach, my hands pushing the fabric up as I went.

She giggled softly. "You are so cheesy."

I groaned when I saw that she wasn't wearing panties. She must have just slipped it on when she got out of bed this morning. The idea made me hard, her sitting bare in front of me this entire time. "And, you are sexy." I said, running my fingers over her thighs.

This made her blush. "I was planning on getting better dressed in a little bit."

"I'm glad I caught you when I did then." I grinned, lowering my mouth to the waiting sweetness underneath me. Her hips bucked as soon as my tongue touched her clit and it made me smile. I loved that I knew what to do to her. She moaned, bending her legs at her knees.

I sucked the sensitive nub into my mouth, gently pressing my fingers inside of her. She cried out, her back arching a good five inches off the ground. I knew we didn't have a lot of time, and she would be upset if we took so long so I decided to go ahead and bring her the first of what was going to be many orgasms today. We were off for the week and I had already stocked the kitchen so we didn't have to leave for days. I planned on making love, fucking her, making her scream on every piece of furniture in this house. I gently bit down on her clit, pressing a second finger inside of her tight little body, curling my fingers while I went.

She groaned loudly, gasping for air. I knew she bit her lip to keep from getting too loud. I pulled away and kissed her thigh, my fingers still inside of her. "Bella, I want to hear you."

"Jasper," she moaned weakly.

I brought my thumb to her clit, still pumping in and out of her. I lowered my mouth to her breast, taking as much of it in my mouth as possible. "Louder."

She instantly clenched around my hand all while screaming out her pleasure. It was the best feeling in the world. Watching her on that high, that I gave her. I slowly pulled my fingers away, sliding them up her hip as I kissed her red swollen lips.

"I... I.. n-need to take a sh- shower." She stuttered and panted out, causing me to grin.

Without another word I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder. She squealed loudly, giggling all the while. "Jasper! What the hell are you doing?"

"You said you needed a shower. That sounds like a great idea to me."

I set her on top of the counter and peeled off her gown. She sat, watching me curiously, legs crossed at the ankles as I prepared the shower for us.

"Why do I feel like I'm just going to get dirtier?"

I slipped off my pants, kicking them to the side. "I have no idea. I am a perfect gentlemen."

"You are perfect. And, you can be a gentlemen. But..." She hopped off the counter top and walked past me, making sure that her hand grazed my hard on. I hissed softly, closing my eyes. "I know you."

She climbed into the shower and it took me a moment to shake off some of my foggy lust as I climbed in after her. Bella was already starting to soap up her body when I came in. I took the bar from her and began to wash her stomach. She leaned against me, lulling her head back to look at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, kissing her lips before lowering my mouth to her shoulder. "Mrs. Whitlock."

She giggled. "I'm going to have to get use to that."

"Yes, you are." I brought her left hand to my lips and kissed it. "My wife."

She turned in my arms, wrapping her own around my neck. "I love how that sounds."

"Me too. Wife, lover, friend, maybe mother to my children one day." I said, kissing her forehead.

He hand brushed down my torso, then briefly gripped me. Using the water she massaged me for a moment. "Why don't we just stick to practicing for now?"

"I thought you didn't want to get dirty." I said in a strained voice.

"No, I said I'd probably get dirtier, not that I didn't want to."

"Well, in that case." I grinned brightly, grabbing her up in my arms. She squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck while my hands went straight to her firm ass. I gripped it tightly as I pressed her against the tiles, pressing myself inside of her during the process.

She threw her head back, her legs wrapping around me tightly. Bella giggled breathlessly. "Bunch is going to be so late."

"Do you care?" I said, pumping into her hard and fast.

"Not a damn bit."

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Bella rush to the door when she heard the knock. She was now in a hurry to try to get everything started before it was lunch time. I was helping of course, since, well, it was my fault she was running so far behind.

"Hey Alice!" She said brightly, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, but brunch isn't ready yet."

She giggled. "Oh, I figured it would be late." Alice commented, tugging in Seth behind her. I shook his hand and pointed to the TV. He looked at me gratefully and headed over to the couch.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as the girls walked back towards the kitchen. I followed, going back to the veggies I was cutting.

"We came by early to help you out." She said vaguely.

"Oh... Oh!" Bella blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Sounds like you two had a good time." She teased.

"Oh, leave her alone, Alice." I heard a male voice say from behind us. I turned and smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas!" Bella said brightly, going to give him a hug. "Where's Tanya?"

"Bathroom."Edward answered, shrugging out of his coat. "What can I do to help?"

"Go keep Seth company." Bella giggled, going back to breaking the eggs into a big bowl.

"Drag his butt in here. He needs to help too." Alice said, hand on her hip.

"I'd rather go keep him company." Edward said honestly, earning a glare from Alice.

"Go on. If we need anything we'll call you." Bella said, shooing him out.

We had become friends again. I don't know how. It just seem to happen. The jealousy faded, as did the anger. And, it didn't hurt that Edward had become extremely wrapped up in his new love, Tanya. Who, by the way, easily became part of our group. She was a little bossy, but caring. And, she was a willing doll to Alice.

Just then, a very uncomfortable Tanya walked in. Her hands rested on her now extremely curved belly. Somehow she was still graceful in her movements, or as graceful as a seven month along pregnant woman could be. She plopped down at the kitchen table. "What can I do?"

"Not have the baby on my kitchen floor." Bella teased.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Not for another two months."

Alice giggled and handed her a bag of potatoes, along with a peeler. I knew Alice hated doing that part and was happy to pass it off.

When we found out that Tanya was pregnant and it was, in fact, Edward's, I almost died. Of laughter. Bella, on the other hand, was completely annoyed. Of course her mind went to the 'why not me?' place and I simply had to convince of her one thing: Tanya probably tied Edward to the bed and didn't give him a choice. She didn't think that was amusing. I could tell the first time that I met her that she wouldn't put up with any of his crap and apparently, she didn't. The thought still made me snicker to this day.

Bella hummed to herself, mixing the eggs while adding other ingredients. "You're pretty chipper," Tanya complained.

"Oh, I guess Christmas has just put me in a good mood." She said, putting the eggs in the hot pan. As she shifted the pan over the heat Alice squealed, making everyone in the room jump.

"Or, it might have to do with that big ass rock on her left hand!" Alice jumped up and down.

Just then two very nervous men rushed into the kitchen, looking confused. "What's the matter?" Edward demanded.

"They're getting married!" Alice sang.

"At least give her a chance to confirm it, Al." Tanya rolled her eyes, going to another potato.

Bella's hand was less than an inch away from Alice's as she examined the ring. She was practically dancing in place. "This is gorgeous. Good job, Jazz." She said, completely ignored Tanya's earlier comments. "Seth, you better be taking notes." She said teasingly.

"Don't worry, I am." Seth replied, rolling his eyes.

"So, you two are getting married?" Edward asked thoughtfully.

I nodded, smiling a little bit. I felt a bit bashful saying it to him. In the back of my mind I was worried that he'd deck me or something, but it didn't happen. He just nodded, still thoughtful. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Well, if Alice is done scaring the crap out of me, I'm going back to the game." Seth teased

"The screaming or the marriage hints?" I yelled to his retreating form.

"Um, I'll get back to ya." He chuckled.

Alice shot him a harsh glare, causing him to laugh a little. He went behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. "Ally, baby, you know I want to marry you."

"That is the weakest proposal in history." Tanya teased from her spot at the table.

The rest of the day went back and forth like this. No one left the kitchen after that until all the dishes were done and it was time to open presents.

I looked around the picture in front of us. Alice was happily playing with the new hair straightener that Seth got her, of course trying it out on him. He allowed her to do it with a dopey smile, just happy to be close to her. Tanya and Edward were wrapped up in their own little world, her sitting in between his legs. His hands rested on her stomach, chin on her shoulder while she examined the not so cheap tennis bracelet that he got her. And then finally, Bella. She sat cross legged with the books I got her, already on the second chapter by the looks of it. I scooted closer to her and lightly kissed her temple, so not to disturb her. She leaned into my touch.

"Happy?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and kissed her again, this time on the lips. I was happy. No one was angry. No one was mad at the other person. No one was jealous of the others relationships. This is how I wanted every Christmas to be. Surrounded by friends and loved ones.

**That's really the end! **

**So, was it everything you hoped for? **


End file.
